


Cause and Cure

by sshimmieshimmie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Volleyball
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshimmieshimmie/pseuds/sshimmieshimmie
Summary: Kung saan si Chanyeol Park ang player of the game sa puso ni Baekhyun Byun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Cause and Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my 1st ever CB fic. I've written before pero other fandom yun, and super tagal na. Now nalang ako ulit nainspire magsulat. I hope you'll like this mumunting kwento ni Baekhyun at ni Chanyeol. Thank you and happy reading! :) 
> 
> I have not beta'd this so sorry sa mga typos. hehe :)   
> 
> 
> A/N: All things mentioned here are FICTIONAL. It's all based on my imagination. SOME scenes, events, places and persons mentioned may or may not be be true. Again, it's all fiction. Inspired ny the song weak.
> 
> I wrote this kasi: Unang una, Quarantine tayong lahat for a month. :( Pangalawa, Wala nakong mabasang fic. :( So I decided na gumawa nalang since wala rin naman akong ginagawa sa bahay at Pangatlo, I miss writing. :) 
> 
> Hope you like this again. Please leave comments if you liked it. Thank you!! 💕

**CAUSE AND CURE**

“The DLSU Green Spikers won their first game this season in the UAAP against their all-time rival ADMU Blue Eagles. The Green Spikers won in just three sets, sweeping the match by 25-23, 27-25, 29-27. The Player of the game for this match is non other than the KING ARCHER, Chanyeol Park! Who contributed 13 points, 10 excellent reception, and 10 excellent blocks for this game.”

“Triple double nanaman si Chanyeol. Galing talaga” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Nakaupo sila pareho sa sala ng condo ni Baekhyun. Nag-aya kasi ito na magaral dahil may quiz nanaman sila bukas sa Patho nila. Terror pa man din yung prof na yun. Wala ng ginawa kung hindi magpaquiz. Anything under the sun naman lagi yung tinatanong. Nasan yung hustisya duon diba.

Napaangat ng tingin si Baekhyun sa TV at tinignan ang nagsasalitang Chanyeol Park na nagpapasalamat. “Bat ba idol na idol mo yan? Ano bang napapala mo sa kakanuod ng kakanuod ng volleyball?” tanong nito sa kaibigan.

Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw ba? Pinapakialaman ba kita sa kpop kpop mo na yan? Hindi diba? Kaya wag mo rin akong pakialaman sa panunuod ko ng volleyball. At least ako, ang gastos ko lang tickets ng game, at magkano lang yun. Ikaw napakadami mong gastos dyan sa kaka kpop mo. Imbis na ipangkain mo yung pera na binibigay nina tita sayo, saan mo ginagastos? Sa pagbibili ng kung ano anoong kalakal na dinidisplay mo lang. Hindi naman nagagamit. At ayan, yang nasa likod ng cellphone mo.”

Dinuro ni Kyungsoo yung photocard ni Kyuhyun. “Magkano yan? 500 yan diba? Oh, dalawang araw na pangkain na yan Baekhyun. Para lang sa picture na yan, hindi ka kumakain ng lunch. Nakakain mo ba yang binili mo? ” Napailing nalang si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

Nagbuntong hininga nalang si Baekhyun sa dami ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na alam naman niyang totoo. Tamang tama siya sa sinabi sinabi ng kaibigan, sagad to the bones.

“Oo na. Wala nakong sinabi, grabe yung bala mo ah. Namatay nako sa sunod sunod na tamasakin pota.” Sabi nito sa kaibigan at bumalik na sa inaaral niyang wala naman pumapasok sa utak niya.

Pinatay na ni Kyungsoo ang TV at tinignan si Baekhyun. “Baek, wag na tayo magaral. Wala naming pumapasok sa ulo natin eh.” Pagkakamot ng ulo nito. Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at sinara ang libro na kanina pa niya tinititigan. “Okay. Madali naman akong kausap. Hahaha. Kanina ko pa tinititigan tong libro. Nasa Oral lesions parin ako, di nako umusad.”

Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo at sinarado lang libro na hawak. Umakyat silang dalawa sa couch at parehong nagbukas ng phone. Si kyungsoo, dumiretcho sa twitter at nagbrowse na ng updates at pictures ng game kanina. Habang si Baekhyun naman ay pumunta sa instagram, at nagview ng mga story ng tao.

Nakita ni Kyungsoo yung stat sheet ng game kanina sa twitter kaya binuksan niya ito. Kitang kita dito na kahit saan, nanduon ang pangalan ni Chanyeol Park. Nakapuntos pa ito ng limang service ace. Umpisa palang ng season running for best server at best blocker na tong si Chanyeol.

“Galing talaga” bulong nito sa sarili.

Narinig naman yun ni Baekhyun kaya napatingin ito sa cellphone ni Kyungsoo. “Ano yan?” Tanong nito sa kaibigan.

“Stat sheet ng game kanina”

“Patingin”

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun “Totoo ba? Di mo naman maiintindihan.”

“Explain mo nalang kasi. Curious din ako dyan sa idol mo. Tagal mo na rin yang sinusubaybayan ah.” Sabi niya kay Kyungsoo.

Nilapit naman ng ni Kyungsoo at phone kay Baekhyun at tinuro yung sa spike. “Ayan, sa spike, silang dalawa ni Sehun Oh ang maraming naipuntos. 13 kay Chanyeol, 9 naman kay Sehun.” Pag eexplain nito. Zinoom in ni Kyungsoo yung picture. “Sa Blocking naman, 10 points si Chanyeol, 8 points si Jongin Kim. Kilala mo yun?” Tanong nito bigla sa kaibigan.

Napaisip si Baekhyun. Lagi niya ring naririnig kay Kyungsoo ang pangalan na Jongin Kim. “ Ahhh. Yung crush mo?” Pinalo ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun sa ulo. “Tanga hindi.” Pero nakita niya na namumula yung tenga ng kaibigan.

“Hindi daw bat namumula yang tenga mo bakla ka.” Tinawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun.

“Ieexplain ko pa ba to oh hindi na. Inaasar mo nalang ako eh.” Pagiiba nito ng topic. Tiniglan na rin ni Baekhyun ang pagtawa “Hindi na, hindi na. Hahaha. Explain mo na ulit.” Binalik na nila pareho ang atensyon sa phone na hawak ni Kyungsoo.

“Oh sa service, 5 points si Chanyeol, tas 3 points naman Jongdae Kim. Oh siguro naman kilala mo si Jongdae?” Tanong ni kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Malamang kaklase natin yun. Parang timang.” Sagot nito.

“Tinatanong ko lang. Hahaha. Mamaya hindi mo kilala eh.”

Tinuro ni Kyungsoo yung sa Dig. “Oh, yung sa digs, nangunguna dyan si Minseok Kim. Libero nila. Tas si Jongdae nandyan din. Pati sa reception, si Minseok din, pero ngayon halos lahat ng bola binibigay nila kay Chanyeol. Akala siguro nila di marereceive ni Chanyeol ng maayos. Hahaha. Eh ang pagkakaalam ko talagang tinutukan ni Coach Yang si Chanyeol sa pagrereceive kasi ever since na pumasok siya ng UAAP, mahina talaga siya sa depensa sa baba. Pero tignan mo ngayon, umaasenso na.” Pageexplain ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun.

Mas lalo tuloy ito na curious kay Chanyeol Park. Hindi naman sa hindi niya kilala si Chanyeol. He knows him. He knows na sikat itong volleyball player, lalo na at fanatic itong kaibigan niya. Frosh palang sila nakatutok na si Kyungsoo sa MVT and WVT ng DLSU. Kaya niya alam ng lahat ng ito dahil sa kaibigan niya.

He also knows Chanyeol dahil kabatch niya ito. Nagkasabay pa nga sila mag exam nung magaapply sila pareho sa La Salle. Pero never silang nagusap. Pero they know each other. Gets ba? Yung they acknowledge yung isa’t isa with a nod minsan wala nga eh. Pero kilala nila by face. Siguro for Chanyeol kilala niya si Baekhyun by face. Pero si Baekhyun he knows Chanyeol by face and name. Sino bang hindi diba. He’s a known Volleyball player playing his last year for the green and white --

According to Kyungsoo Do.

Ano ba yan. Sabi niya sa sarili niya. Alam ko, hindi ko naman ganon kakilala si Chanyeol Park bakit ang dami ko ng nasabi sa sarili ko. Isip pa niya.

Pero hanggang duon lang ang alam niya kay Chanyeol Park. So, common lang yung facts niya about him. Kung ano yung alam ni Kyungsoo, yun lang din ang alam niya. Well hindi siya sure kasi for sure mas marami pang alam ang kaibigan niya kesa sa kanya. Knowing Kyungsoo, pero hindi naman aabot sa pagkakastalker, tamang fan lang.

Magkaiba kasi talaga sila ng taste ni Kyungsoo, Siya, more on concerts, international artists, kpop basta sa music industry. Si Kyungsoo naman more on sa sports nga, volleyball, basketball. Pero mas fan siya ng volleyball. Hindi niya rin alam pano sila nagkasundo ni Kyungsoo kasi nung una, ayaw talaga ni kyungsoo sa kpop. As in legit, pag naririnig ni Kyungsoo ang tugtugan ni Baekhyun papatayin niya ito. Buti nga hindi napipikon si Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Pero sa kalaunan, nasanay narin si Kyungsoo so hinahayaan nalang niya ito.

Si Baekhyun naman, okay lang sa kanya na nanunuod ang kaibigan sa tv, sa phone, sa laptop ng volleyball. Minsan nga, nakikinuod din siya. He also finds it entertaining lalo na at school niya ang naglalaro. So syempre diba AN1MO! Pero ang kinaiinisan niya lang kay kyungsoo minsan, puro volleyball, jongin kim at chanyeol park ang lumalabas sa bibig. Lalo na nung nakikilala na yung dalawa, lalo na si Chanyeol. Sobrang rinding rindi si Baekhyun sa pangalan nay an tas lagi pa niyang nakikita kung saan saan at naririnig sa school. Isang beses pa nung nanalo ang La Salle ng Championship nung 2nd year nila. Nako sobrang rinding rindi si Bekhyun kay kyungsoo nuon, pati sa mga kaklase nila.

Tapos sa PE class pa nila, they required na manuod ng game at sumuporta sa Green Spikers na icoconsider na quiz. So wala siyang choice kung hindi manuod nun. Syempre si Kyungsoo excited na excited. Manunuod na siya ng live ng mga idols niya. Si Baekhyun, saks lang. For the quiz, the grade. Pero nung mismong araw ng game. Nadala din ng bugso ng damdamin lalo na at nanalo ang team nila nun tapos 5 sets. Sobrang ganda nung laro hindi moa lam kung sinong mananalo.

Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo sa kanya eh. Kasi nung una nagphphone lang si Baekhyun tas nung 2nd set na tutok na rin ang kaibigan. Tapos duon narin talaga nakita na magaling nga si Chanyeol sa volleyball.

Pareho sila ni Kyungsoo na BS BIO ang kinuha. Pre-med nila kasi pareho yun. Nagkakilala sila sa unang araw ng klase. Magkablock sila at nagkatabi ng upuan. Si Baekhyun ang unang lumapit kay Kyungsoo kasi yun nalang yung natitirang upuan at sa harap pa. Kaya wala siyang choice kung hindi umupo nalang duon.

Baekhyun is a VERY TALKATIVE person. Yan ang first impression ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. At hindi naman nga ito nagkamali dahil hanggang ngayon ay napakaingay ni Baekhyun. Pero ang maganda naman ditto ay hindi ka maaawkward. Si Kyungsoo kasi yung tao na first meeting eh hindi mo talag makakusap. Isang tanong isang sagot lang. Pero nung nakilala niya si Baekhyun, nagiba yung ugali na yun ni kyungsoo. First meeting nila, ang dami na agad nakwento nung dalawa.

Hindi naman mayaman si Baekhyun, hindi rin naman mahirap. Sakto lang, nakakaraos, middle class family, may kaya. Hindi din naman sobrang talino ni Baekhyun, hindi din sobrang masipag. Saktong studyante lang. Tinatamad, Nagaaral, Gumigimik, Nagliliwaliw. Nababalance naman niya yung pag aaral niya at pagiging youth niya. Pero may mga times din talaga na naddrain siya sa pagiging studyante lalo na sa course niya. May mga subjects din siyang bumagsak siya, same goes with Kyungsoo, at natural rin naman yun sa college. So naiintindihan ng mga magulang din nila yung rason kung bakit.

Isa sa rason kung bakit nadidistract si Baekhyun sa pagaaral ay ang paborito nitong grupo sa Korea na Super Junior. He is an avid fan of SuJu at ang bias nito ay si Kyuhyun. Sobrang favorite niya yung boses nito sa lahat ng members ng SuJu. Gandang ganda ito sa boses ng kanyang bias. He’s also a singer kaya naapreciate niya yon. Singer siya, sa kanila. Hahaha. Kapag may birthday, oh kaya kahit anong handaan, hindi pwedeng hindi siya kakanta o kaya magpeperform sa harap ng pamilya at bisita niya. Bunso kasi si Baekhyun sa pamilya. Dalawa lang silang magkapatid, siya at ang kuya niya.

Eh syempre, bunso ang baby ng pamilya kaya laging pinapakanta, pinapasayaw sa gitna. Kaya din nagging ganon ang personality ni Baekhyun, hindi nahihiya at very outgoing.

Tumango si Baekhyun sa sinasabi ni Kyungsoo. “Oo nga. Naalala ko din dati nung una tayong nanuod, siya din talaga lagi target nun pag magseserve yung kabila.”

“Wow ha. Tanda mo pa yun? 2nd year pa tayo nun ah. Akala ko ba di mo masyadong bet ang volleyball?” mangha na tanong ni kyungsoo sa kanya

“Ito naman, di naman ako makakalimutin. Chaka sino nagsabi na di ko gusto volleyball? Naririndi lang ako sayo kasi laging yan bukambibig mo. Kaya di ko masyadong pinapansin.” Sabi naman niya kay kyungsoo.

Kinuha na ni Kyungsoo yung phone niya at nilock. “Oo na. Hindi na nga masyado diba.” Binuksan ulit ni Kyungsoo yung tv at pumunta sa Netflix. “Nuod nalang tayo ng Romantic Doctor. Naglolokohan nalang tayo sa pagrereview eh.”

“Kaya tayo bumabagsak eh. Hahaha. Priorities talaga eh.”

Binato ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun ng unan, “Tanga ang pogi ni kang dongjoo wag kang ano dyan. Manunuod ka rin naman.”

“Hahaha. Oo na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinuon na ang atensyon sa tv.

-

Minulat ni Baekhyun ang mata niya. Nakatulog na pala siya habang nanunuod. Kinuha niya yung phone niya sa table at tinignan kung anong oras na. Past 8 pm na pala. Hindi pa sila kumakain ni Kyungsoo. Tinignan nito ang kaibigan at nakita na tutok na tutok parin ito sa kakapanuod. Nasa floor na ulit si Kyungsoo habang siya naman, nakahiga na sa sofa.

“Soo” tawag nito. Napalingon naman ang kaibigan sa kanya.

“Ano? Gising ka na?”

Tumango naman si Baekhyun at naginat. “Nagugutom nako” Sabi nito sabay nagkamot ng mata.

“May laman pa ba pantry mo? Luto ako.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang patayo na at papunta sa dining/kitchen area ng condo.

“Ayoko muna ng food dyan. Gusto ko ng tapa.” Kinuha ni Baekhyun yung remote at pinause yung pinapanuod ni Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos nun ay tinignan ulit yung phone niya. Nagmessage pala yung mommy niya.

“San mo gusto? Crepe Man?” biglang tingin si Baekhyun sa kaibigan at tango. “Yes pleaseee”

Bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa sala at pinatay na yung tv. Kinuha niya na rin yung phone at wallet niya. “Oh tara na nagugutom narin ako.”

Tumayo narin si Baekhyun sabay kuha ng wallet, susi at salamin sa table.

“Sino nagtext?” tanonong ni kyungsoo.

“Ang mommy, tinatanong kung kumain na daw ba tayo”Sabi nito habang sinarado ang pintuan ng condo.

Pagpasok ng crepe man, ay dumiretcho na si Baekhyun sa counter para magorder.Same lang naman sila lagi ni kyungsoo ng order kaya hindi na niya ito tinanong.

“Ate dalawang pong tapa. And service water please. Thank you.” Sabi nito sa cashier.

Sinerve naman ito agad ng tubig at nagbayad narin si Baekhyun. Lagi din naman sila ditto kaya kilala na siya ng nagtatrabaho duon. Pagkatapos niyang magbayad ay umupo na siya sa harap ni kyungsoo. Nakatalikod ito sa may pinto.

“Inorder mo sakin tapa?” Tanog ni kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Yup” Sabi nito at tinignan ulit yung phone niya. Pumunta siya sa stan twitter niya at nagbbrowse lang sa timeline niya. Usual na nuod ng videos, tingin ng pictures ng SuJu, reply sa mg mutual niya kas inga malapit na rin ang comeback ng SuJu, kaya excited na silang lahat.

Hindi nalang niya napansin na may dumantay na pala sa likod niya. Napaangat nalang silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo ng ulo. At ang matinis na boses ang sumalubong sa kanila.

“HOYYYY” Sabi ni Jongdae Kim sa kanilang dalawa. Sinamaan ng tingin ni Baekhyun si jongade. “Ingay naman” Sabi nito.

“OA ha.” Sabi ni Jongade. “Buti pa tong si Kyungsoo, NR.” Dagdag pa nito. Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo.

“Bat kayo nandito? Mag na-nine na ah. Ngayon palang kayo kumakain?” Sabi ni Jongdae habang nagpull na ng chair sa kabilang table at tumabi sa kanilang dalawa.

Duamting na yung pagkain nila Baekhyun at sinerve na sa harap nila. “Eh nakatulog ako. Si kyungsoo nanunuod lang ng Romantic Doctor kahit ilang beses niya na pinanuod. Tas pareho kaming nagutom.” Pagexplain nito habang ngumunguya.

Tumango naman si Jongdae. “ Ahh okay. Nakapagaral na ba kayo? Takte may quiz nanaman tayo sa patho bukas hindi pako nakakapagaral. Halos kakauwi lang din naming galing game.”

“Syempre scam nanaman yung aral namin kanina ni Baekhyun. Hahaha. Walang pumapasok beh.”

“Kahit ata buong araw kong titigan yung libro wala ding mapapala. Pota.” Dagdag pa ni Baekhyun.

Natawa nalang si Jongdae kasi same lang sila lahat ng iniisip. Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongdae. “Eh ikaw, bat nandito ka. Di ka ba kakain?”

“Kakain ako. Inaantay ko lang tong sina Jongin at Minseok. Ang tagal eh. Nagccrave ng tapa ang mga gago.” Sabi niya habang tingin sa phone kasi biglang nagping ito.

“Papunta na raw, tagal daw kasi ni Chanyeol.” Bigang nagkatinginan si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo.

Awit sayo. Sasama si Chanyeol.

Tumango lang yung dalawa at bumalik sa pagkain. Medyo binagalan nilang dalawa yung pagnguya kasi unang una, si kyungsoo. Ito na yung chance na mameet niya ang mga iniidolo niya. As in meet. Pangalawa, si Baekhyun. Hindi din niya alam bat binagalan niya kumain.

After ilang minutes ayay narinig silang nagtatawanan na pumasok sa loob, napatingin silang tatlo sa pinto at nakita sina Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun at Minseok. Dumating na yung apat. Sumama narin pala pati si Sehun.

Tumayo si Jongdae at binati ang teammates.

“Tagal niyo.” Sabi nito at lumapit na sa counter para umorder.

Napatitig si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. He’s wearing a green shirt, jersey shorts, tapos naka adidas slides and a cap. Dala dala nito ang phone niya at may hawak hawak na starbucks drink. He’s really tall at ang tindig, very manly.

_Shet ang pogi_

_Byun Baekhyun umayos ka._

Nang natauhan si Baekhyun, inalis niya ang titig kay Chanyeol at humarap na ulit kay kyungsoo. Nakita niya ito na nakatitig kay Jongin.

Huli ka bakla.

Sinipa niya ito sa ilalim kaya napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Baka matunaw. Tigil na.” At dahil duon, nakaramdam siya ng malakas na sipa sa legs niya.

“Aray! Pota ka kyungsoo.” Bulong nito. Habang nirurub yung part kung saan siya sinipa.

“Arte arte ka dyan. Titig na titig ka din kay Chanyeol. Tinamaan ka?” Bulong nitong paasar.

“Alam mo kupal ka. Hindi ah. Bat ako tatamaan. Gusto ko ba?”

“Awit sayo. Gusto agad? Di ba pwedeng napogian lang? Masyado kang mabilist siszt.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun.

Nagmake face nalang si Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Problema ba netong si Kyungsoo, napatitig lang naman saglit kay Chanyeol. Tama na agad.

_Pero, di ko naman ipagkakaila. Pogi talag si Chanyeol no doubt. He has this arrogant bad boy aura surrounding around him._

_Jusko ano ba tong pinagiisip mo Byun Baekhyun. Tama na._

After nun ay bumalik siya sa table nina Baekhyun. “Huy, okay lang ba makitable kami ng teammates ko sa inyo? Hahaha.” Tanong ni Jongdae kina Kyungsoo.

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa. Si Baekhyun ang unang tumango, kasi medj nagulat si kyungsoo kahit na ineexpect niya na rin to (wow assuming si bakla).

“Sige. Kunin mo nalang yung table dyan sa kabila.” Sabi nito at kinuha narin niya ang table at inayos sa tabi nila.

Umupo si Jongdae saglit sa kabisera habang inaantay yung order niya. Nilapitan narin siya ng teammates niya.

“Dito tayo tatabi sa kanila?” Tanong ni Minseok kay Jongdae. Pinakamatanda kasi si Minseok sa kanila. Tumango namansi Jongdae. “Yes kuya. Kablock ko yang sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo.”

“Nakakahiya naman, kakarating lang natin, tas guguluhin natin sila.” Sabi ni Minseok.

Narinig ito ni Kyungsoo kaya naman nagsalita ito. “Hindi kuya, okay lang. Hehe. Patapos na rin naman kami.” Sabi nito ng nakangiti. Nagnod naman si Minseok at nginitian pabalik si Kyungsoo.

Nagsipuntahannarin yung iba pagkatapos umorder. Hindi makatungo ng maayos yung dalawa dahil nahihiya sila pareho. Sino ba naman hinid mahihiya diba, nasa iisang table lang sila kasama ng mgavolleyball stars.

Parang kanina lang pinapanuod nila yung laro tas ngayon kasama na nila.

Tumayo si Jongdae at tumabi saglit kay kyungsoo.

“Guys” Sabi ni Jongdae, tinignan lahat siya ng tao sa table. “Blockmates ko nga pala. Si Kyungsoo” turo niya kay kyungsoo. “At si Baekhyun.” Turo niya kay Baekhyun.

“Teammates ko. Si Kuya Min, Sehun, Jongin, at si Chanyeol.” Turo niya isa isa. Nagbatian naman sila ng ngiti at nod ng head.

“Hello.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa kanila at ngumiti.

Nagsiupuan na silang lahat. Bumalik si Jongdae sa tabi ni Minseok dahil may tinatanong ito sa kanya. Habang si Sehun naman ay katabi ni Jongdae. Si Jongin, tumabi kay Minseok, gitna nila ni Kyungsoo. At si Chanyeol naman umupo sa gitna ni Sehun at Baekhyun.

So magkatabi ngayon si Chanyeol at Baekhyun, pati si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Tadhana nga naman ano? Hahaha. Natatawa nalang sa isip ni Baekhyun.

Tahimik lang na kumakain sina Baekhyun ng biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol.

“Uy, do you guys want water pa?” Tanong nito sa dalawa. Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya at ngumiti. “Sure. Thank you.” Sabi nito. Nilagyan naman niya ng tubig sa baso si Baekhyun.

“How about you?” Tanong nito kay Kyungsoo. Magsasalita na sana si Kyungsoo pero naunahan na siya ni Jongin. “Got it na kuya.” Sabi nito at nilagyan ng tubig yung oonting water na natira ni Kyungsoo.

Medj namula yung tenga ni Kyungsoo at napansin yun ni Baekhyun.

Huli ka bakla. Sa isip isip nito.

Nagpasalamat naman siya kay Jongin at nagpatuloy nalang kumain.

“Hey, it’s Baekhyun right?” Napalingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, nagulat ito dahil bigla siyang kinausap.

“Yup.” Sabi nito while popping the “p” sound.

“Just wanna ask. Naging blockmates na ba tayo before? Kasi you seem familiar.” Tanong nito habang kumakain.

Medj nagulat ito sa tanong ni Chanyeol, hindi siya sure if naalala parin siya ni Chanyeol. “Well, hindi pa naman. The first time na may interaction tayo is I think nung application natin pareho? We were going to take the exam tapos we were both lost kasi hindi natin alam saan yung exam room.” Pag eexplain nito kay Chanyeol.

Napaisip ito saglit hanggang sa nanlaki yung mata niya. “Ohhhh. Yeah!! I remember now. Right after the exam nun, I didn’t see you na eh. Ang bilis mo rin sumagot nun hahaha.”

“Uy grabe hindi naman, sakto lang. Hahaha.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun habang umiinom ng tubig.

“So BS BIO ka pala? Your blockmates with Dae right?” tanong nito ulit

Tumango si Baekhyun “Yesss, final year. Hopefully makiayon ang dyos saming tatlo.” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. “How about you?”

“I’m taking up Psych. Di ko rin alam bakit. Hahaha. Pero possible din siyang pre-med right?”

“Oh, so you want to take up Med too?” tinignan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.

Nacurious tuloy ito sa kanya. He’s not familiar kasi kung anong field ang tinetake ni Chanyeol. Pero if gusto niya mag med, bakit Psych, sana nag bio narin siya.

_Ano bang pake mo sa course na kinuha niya Baekhyun. Ano na siszt_

Nagchuckle si Chanyeol with his deep voice

_Shet ang hot_

The fvck Baekhyun. San nanggaling yun.

“Actually, yes. I wanted to take up Bio din sana kaya lang hindi ko kaya yung sched ng training chaka yung sched ng classes for bio. Eh nakita ko na hindi super hectic yung sched sa Psych and nagfit siya sa sched ko so I took up BS Psych. Not sure lang if pwede siyang pre-med.” Nagkibit balikat nalang ito.

“Ohh, ganon ba, hindi ko rin kasi sure hahaha. Pero naeenjoy mo naman ba yungsa course mo?” Tapos ng kumain si Baekhyun nakatabi na yung spoon and fork niya sa isang side. Nakikinig nalang din talaga siya kay Chanyeol.

“Oo naman. I actually enjoy it. Nakakastress din minsan pero I can manage.” Sagot nito.

“Well that’s good.” Tumango nalang si Chanyeol at uminom narin ng water.

Tapos na sila parehong kumain pero naguusap parin sila.

Actually silang lahat, Si Jongin at Kyungsoo may sarili naring mundo, si Sehun may katext, si Minseok at Jongdae naman, may sarili ring mundo. Tapos silang dalawa ni Chanyeol, marami narin napagusapan.

Hindi talaga mawawala ang pagiging talkative ni Baekhyun kahit si Chanyeol na ang nakaharap sa kanya. Tho, hindi naman siya super starstruck.

Onti lang.

Ulol Baekhyun. Sino niloko mo

Mama mo.

He just spoke to Chanyeol like an ordinary person. Kasi totoo naman, tao rin naman si Chanyeol. Kahit na sikat ito, chaka hindi naman siya fan na fan para gawing big deal yun.

“Uy, congrats nga pala ah. Sa game kanina.” Sabi ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol at lumabas yung dimple nito

_Ang cute huhu sarap tusukin._

_Luh_

“Thanks.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“You’re welcome Player of the game.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na nangaasar.

  
_ay wow Baekhyun, close kayo?_

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Chanyeol “You a fan?” at nagsmirk.

MAMA NAG SMIRK

MAMA MO

BAT MAY PAG GANON

MARUPOQ AQ

CHOUR.

“Tsk. Asa.” Sabi nito. At umiwas ng tingin kay Chanyeol.

Natawa si Chanyeol sa reaction ng katabi. Tinaas niya ang kamay niya at pinoke yung cheek ni Baekhyun. Nagulat naman ito at napatingin kay Chanyeol.

“Ginagawa mo? Close tayo?” Ani nito. Mas lalong natawa si Chanyeol sa reaction ng binata. “Why did you avoid my eyes muna when I asked?” Tanong nito at mas lalong nagsmirk pa.

Alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang effect niya sa tao. Lalo na sa mga tao na inaasar at nilalandi niya. And it seems na it’s working kay Baekhyun. He’s just teasing the latter to break the ice. Pero ganon yung reaction ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Usually kasi when he teases someone, bibigay agad itong mga to. Kasi yung tease niya, nauuwi sa landi. Pero itong kay Baekhyun kasi more on tease lang talaga kasi he still doesn’t know Baekhyun that much.

Kakameet lang nila ngayon as in usap lang talaga. Though marami rami narin silang napagwentuhan, that doesn’t mean na close na sila. Sakto lang.

He finds Baekhyun cute. Parang bata. When he was walking to crepeman kanina. Medyo may naaninag siya na nakahoodie na green at naka pajama tas naka slouch. Napansin niya lang.

_Cute_ , he thought.

Kasi bihira kang makakakita ng naka pajama na kumakain sa labas ng ganong oras. Usually naman kasi diba magpapalit ka ng shorts man lang or jogging pants kasi kakain ka sa labas. Pero hindi eh. The guy wore a cute baymax pjs.

Tapos nung pumasok na sila sa loob, he saw Jongdae na kausap yung cute guy. Tinanggal niya ang tingin dito at nilipat ang tingin sa mga kasama niya na nagtatawanan. Pero after a few mintes, binalik niya yung tingin sa guy. He saw na nakatitig din ito sa kanya at nung nagtama ang tingin nila, iniwas ng binate ang tingin dito.

_Cute talaga,_ he though again.

The guy was wearing this cute gold round glasses tapos nakapout. He’s not sure if intended talaga or that’s just the way he is sa expression niya. Pero ang cute talaga.

Nakita niyang namula ng onti si Baekhyun. Dinutdot niya uit yung left mochi cheeks ni Baekhyun. “Why are you so red? Hahaha” Natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Chanyeol. “Kupal ka.”

Mas lalong humalakhak si Chanyeol kaya napatingin na ang lahat sa kanila. Si Jongdae ang unang nagsalita. “Yeol. Ngayon nalang ulit kita narinig tumawa ng ganyan ah. Hahaha. Anong sinabi mo dyan Baek?”

“Wala. Ewan ko dyan.” Sagot lang nito kay Jongdae.

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. “Bat ang pula mo?” Minouth sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

Umiling lang si Baekhyun. Pero di parin tinigilan ni Kyungsoo. “Bakit nga?” tanong ulit.

“Wala nga ang kulit.” Sabi nito.

Nang natigil na yung halakhak ni Chanyeol, humara siya kay Jongdae. “Wala lang. Just asked him If he was a fan.”

Tinaasan ng kilay ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun.

Nagsalita si Sehun. “Are you?” Tanong nito kay Baekhyun. Lahat na ng nasa table nakatingin sa kanya.

_GRABE SISZT. The pressure is real huh. Bakit ba ako ang nahohot seat dito. Si Kyungsoo ang fanatic. Hindi ako huhu. Hayop ka Chanyeol Park._

Di na alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin so sinabi niya nalang yung totoo. “Si Kyungsoo ang fan okay. Hindi ako.” Sinabi niya in a matter of fact.

At nalipat na ang lahat ng atensyon kay Kyungsoo and that earned him a kick on the shin.

“Aray!” Sigaw neto. Tumingin nanaman ang lahat kay Baekhyun. He laughed awkwardly. “Tumama lang paa ko sa table. Sorry. Hehe” Sabi nito at inirapan si Kyungsoo.

Lahat na ng atensyon ay nakay Kyungsoo. Alam na nila na fan si Kyungsoo dahil kay Baekhyun. Unang nagsalita si Jongin dahil katabi nito si Kyungsoo. “Do you watch our games?” Tanong nito sa katabi.

Nahihiyang tumango si Kyungsoo. “Pero halos sa tv lang lagi kasi every Wednesday may class tapos Saturday umuuwi nako ng Laguna, babalik ako ng condo Monday morning na. Pag manunuod talaga ako ng live, sasadyain ko talaga siya.” Pag eexplain ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang lahat.

“Did you watch kanina?” Habol pang tanong ni Jongin. 

Nakangiting umiling si Kyungsoo. “No eh. Nagaral kami ni Baekhyun for Patho tomorrow.”

“Nako Jongin wag kang maniwala dyan. Nakabukas lang libro nyan pero tutok sa game.” Sabat ni Baekhyun.

Nilakihan ng mata ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at binato ng crumpled tissue na kanina pa niya hawak hawak. Namumula nanaman yung tenga ni Kyungsoo.

“Really? Who’s your favorite player?” Ayan na. Nagsisimula na si Jongin.

Di makasagot si Kyungsoo. Pero nakaabang silang lahat sa sagot nito. Napapikit nalang siya at kinrack yung leeg niya from left to right.

“Gusto niyo talaga malaman?” Taning nito. Mga tumango naman ang limang players. Natawa nalang rin si Kyungsoo.

“Okay. Una, syempre si Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Napangiti naman si Chanyeol, he knows naman na magaling talaga siya.

Shet ang hangin mo Chanyeol Park.

“Pangalawa, ikaw.” Tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin tas nagiwas na ng tingin. Naakward na si bakla. Yung titig naman kasi ng isang Jongin Kim sa kanya. Kaya tuloy napa salita ulit siya.

“Tapos si Sehun tapos si Kuya Minseok tapos si Dae.” Habol pa nito.

“Ay pangalawa” Bulong ni Sehun sa sarili. Narinig naman ito ni Chanyeol kaya humarap ito sa kanya at binatukan. “Gago. Pasalamat ka he didn’t hear you.”

They just snickered at tinuon nalang ulit ang atensyon sa namumulang kyungsoo. “Hayop ka kyungsoo. Akala ko paman din ako favorite mo sa buong team. Si Chanyeol naman pala.” Sabi ni Jongdae na may pagtatampo na nangaasar na tono.

Hinarap naman ito agad ni Kyungsoo. “Tanga asa kang ikaw favorite ko. Ingay ingay mo lang sa loob ng court eh.”

Tumawa na ng tuluyan sina Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin at Minseok dahil totoo. Sobrang ingay ni Jongdae pag nasa loob ng court. Buti nga hindi na yeyellow card kasi mapang asar talaga sa kalaban nila.

“Gago. Sobrang totoo yan. On point ka duon Kuya Kyungsoo. HAHAHAHA.” Tawang tawa na sinabi ni Sehun.

“Bahala nga kayo. At least nakakatulong sa game diba. Naiinis sila.” Sabi ni Jongdae na nakakunot yung noo.

Natawa na rin ng tuluyan si Kyungsoo. “Joke lang Dae. Hahahaha”

Itinuon naman ni Chanyeol ang atensyon ni kay Baekhyun na nanahimik sa gilid. “How about you? Who’s your favorite player? Is it me also?” Tanong nito.

“Kapal talagaaaa, Gahd. Bakit fan nga ba kasi ako? Hindi diba?” Sabi ni Baekhyun dito.

Nagkibit balikat nalang si Chanyeol “If you say so.” Sabi nito habang nakangiti ng nakakaloko.

Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang phone niya. 11:30 na ng gabi. Jusko, mag aalas dose na pala. Magcclose na din ng 30 moins ang crepeman. Napasarap ang kwentuhan nilang lahat. Tinignan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo at sinenyasan na kailangan na nilang umuwi. Nakuha naman agad yung ni Kyungsoo.

“Guys, We have to go na. 11:30 na pala. Maaga pa class namin tomorrow.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang ginagather yung gamit nito.

Napatingin narin silang lahat sa phone nila to check the time. Oo nga. Magaalas dose na ng madalling araw.

“Wow, tagal din nating nagkwentuhan ha. Hahaha.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

Nagsitayuan na silang lahat “Kaya nga eh. Napasarap ang kwentuhan.” Ani ni Kyungsoo.

Habang naglalakad palabas ng crepeman ang lahat, tumabi na si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun.

“Uy, it was nice talking to the both of you. We really enjoyed it. Let’s hang again soon?” Sabi ni Jongin sa kanilang dalawa. Pero mostly kay Kyungsoo nakatingin. Namula nanaman yung tenga ni Kyungsoo. “Sure.” Sabi neto ng mahina. Napangiti naman si Jongin. Nagnod nalang si Baekhyun at ngumiti.

Nang palingon na si Baekhyun sa kaliwa niya, hindi niya napansin na nanduon si Chanyeol sa tabi niya. “Not so fast.” Sabi nito. Tinignan siya ni Bakehyun ng nagtataka. “What?”

“It was nice to finally meet you Byun Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol ng nakangiti. Sinuklian din naman ito ng ngiti ni Baekhyun.

_Lord, yung ngiting yan na may dimples._

_Lord iba yan. Huhu_

“And with you also.” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

_Shet Baekhyun, ano ka nasa misa???_

Napakamot sa ulo si Chanyeol. “Uhm..”

Inaantay ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol pero hinila na siya ni Kyungsoo. “Huy tara na. 7:30 pa class natin tomorrow.” Bulong nito.

Tinignan niya si Chanyeol with an apologetic look. “Uy, I really need to go na. Thank you ulit! And nice meeting you!! See you when I see you. Byeee” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang kumakaway paalis dahil hinihila na siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Bye DAE! SEHUN! Kuya MINSEOK! JONGIN!” Pahabol pa nito.

Naglalakad na sila pareho papunta ng Green, duon kasi sila pareho naka condo. Nasa 47th floor ang condo ng dalawa, at magkatabi lang. Kaya lagging sabay umuuwi ang dalawa chaka pag magaaral nagkakayayaan sa rooms nila.

Habang naglalakad papunta sa room nila, nagsalita bigla si Kyungsoo. “Bakla ka. Hayop ka. Laglag na laglag ako ah?” Sabi nito at kinurot ang braso ni Baekhyun.

Isang malakas na aray ang naisigaw ni Baekhyun sa hallway. “Ang ingay moooo” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Gago ka ang sakit tangina mo kyungsoo do.” Habang hawak hawak yung braso niyang namumula na.

“Ikaw naman kasi napakingay mo. Utang na loob Baekhyun akala ko ba bestfriend kita bakit moko nilaglag huhu. Gusto ko ng kainin ng lupa kanina sinasabi ko sayo.”

Kinuha n ani Baekhyun yung susi niya at binuksan ang pinto. Kapasok nito ay nilagay niya ang susi sa may bowl na katabi ng pintuan niya. “Alam mo arte kapa dyan. Pasalamat ka nga sakin eh. Mukhang type ka rin ni Jongin. Laging nakatitig sayo eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang inililigpit na yung naka kalat nilang gamit kanina.

Kinuha narin ni Kyungsoo ang mga libro niya at nilagay isa isa sa backpack na dala. “Ewan ko sayo. Ingay talaga ng bunganga mo.”

“Alam mow ala din akong choice, ako yung hinohot seat ni Chanyeol. Utang na loo bhindi kinakaya ng puso ko. Pressure iz real siszter.” Sabi niya at umupo na rin sa couch.

Tapos narin mag ayos ng gamit si Kyungsoo, tinabihan niya sai Baekhyun. “Ikaw nga tapatin moko, Type mo ba si Chanyeol?” Seryosong tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

Hindi makatingin ng diretcho si Baekhyun. “Gago hindi. Malabo.”

Tinignan siya ng masinsinan ni Kyungsoo. “Nako Baekhyun sinasabi ko sayo. Dyan nagsisimula yan.”

“Ayoko Soo. Wala akong oras dyan.” Tumayo na si Baekhyun.

“Okay, sabi mo eh.” Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang kamay niya. Tumayo na ito at naglakad papunta sa pinto.

“Lipat nako Baek. Goodnight. Sweet dreams.” Sabi nito at sinara ang pinto.

Pumunta na ito sa kwarto niya at humiga. Nakatitig lang siya sa taas ng matagal.

Type ko ba?

Napopogian lang.

Pero medyo nagjive kami kanina sa pinaguusapan namin. We have the same interests.

Pero Chanyeol Park yun eh. Hirap abutin.

Mahirap ba talaga? Kausap mo naman kanina ah. Nakikipaglokohan ka pa nga.

Pero iba crowd niya eh.

So? Crowd lang yun. Nagenjoy namn siya kausap ka. Ikaw din naman.

Ano ba tong pinagiisip ko. First meeting lang gusto agad. Jusko Byun Baekhyun matulog ka na.

Tumagilid si Baekhyun at kinuha ang phone sa night stand niya. Inopen ang twitter app, He switched to his personal account. Nagbrowse lang ito sa timeline niya hanggang sa makita niya yung video kung saan nag ggreet si Chanyeol dahil player of the game siya kanina.

Pinindot niya ito at pinakinggan.

“Thank you guys for supporting us last season. Kahit na hindi naming nakuha Championship last year, we’ll surely get it this year! I promise you that. Please continue supporting me, our team and our coaches. Thank you to our LaSallian family and to our fans! We love you!”

Napangiti si Baekhyun sa video. He clicked the username @cypark and scrolled through his page. Nakita nito na nagpost siya after the game with his teammates.

This one was tweeted after the game.

**@cypark1 st win! Long way to go.*insert picture***

And this one was tweeted before the game.

**@cypark Goodluck to us guys. #AN1MO *green heart***

_Cute_ , Baekhyun thought.

Bago ito natulog at inoff ang phone, he clicked the follow button and slept peacefully that night.

\--

Two days ang lumipas mula ng finollow ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa twitter, at dalawangaraw din ng ifollow back siya nito. Walang interactions ang naganap sa actual man or sa internet. Walang malakas ang loob na magmessage sa isa’t isa. Siguro sa hiya? Hindi naman sila ganon kaclose. They are now acquaintances, not necessarily friends kasi they don’t have their numbers pa naman and once palang sila nagkakausap. Siguro naman one of these days magkakakitaan sila. Maliit lang naming ang DLSU, they would meet at a certain point.

At dumating na nga ang araw na yun. Magisang naglalakad si Baekhyun papunta ng 7/11 sa likod ng condo niya para bumili ng favorite niyang giniling. Buti nga may jumbo na kasi dati bitin na bitin siya sa 29 pesos na giniling kaya nagdadalawa siya nun. Hiyang hiya siyang dala dala ang nakaplastic na 2 piraso na ginilinng paakyat ng condo niya. Amoy na amoy paman din yung sa elevator lalo na at bagong init.

Nang dumating siya sa 7/11, dumiretcho agad ito kung saan nanduon yung giniling at kinuha ang nagiisang jumbo giniling.

_Yes! Last piece. Nakaabot!_ Bulong niya sa sarili niya.

Pagkatapos nun ay pumunta siya sa may ref at kumuha ng color yellow na Gatorade. Favorite kasi niya ito. Pinagbabawalan nga ito ng daddy niya kasi bakit daw siya umiinom ng Gatorade eh hindi naman daw siya nagbabawas ng weight at nagpapawis. Pang athlete lang daw talaga ang Gatorade. Pero lagging sinusuway yun ni Baekhyun dahil favorite niya ang Gatorade na yellow. Basta bad mood siya, bigayn mo ito ng Gatorade na yellow masaya na ito.

Ibinaba niya ang giniling at Gatorade sa cashier. Pinunch narin naman ni Kuya cashier at nilagay sa plastic. Nang magbabayad na si Baekhyun, may naramdaman siyang tumabi sa kanya. Napatingin ito at nagulat.

“Uy!” Sabi nito.

“Hello!” Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya with his ever sweet smile.

Baekhyun umayos ka. Ngiti lang yan.

Tinignan niya ito at nakita na naka jersey shorts, jacket ng team nila at naka slides with socks. May dala dala ding duffle bag.

Pang game tong outfit na to ah.

“May game kayo?” Tanong nito sa katabi. Binayaran na ni Baekhyun ang binili at kinuha yung plastic. Naglakad na sila pareho sa labas ng 7/11.

“Yup! 2:30 against NU. Nuod ka ba?” Tanong niya kay Chanyeol.

Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang relos sa kaliwang kamay, 12:30 na pala. “Live ba? Haha hindi eh. Hindi naman nag aya si Soo.” Tumango naman si Chanyeol na parang nanghinayang.

“Do you guys want ba? I have compli here.” Akmang ilalabas ni Chanyeol ang wallet pero pinigilan ito ni Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya yung braso ni Chanyeol.

“Uy, wag na. Nakakahiya. We’ll just watch nalang sa TV. Hehe” Nahihiyang sinabi ni Baekhyun at binitawan yung hawak kay Chanyeol.

“Sure? Wala rin naman may ari nito. My ‘rents are not gonna watch din kasi they’re busy pareho. Tapos si Ate, she’s busy taking care of Yooyeon. So wala din gagamit nito. You sure? It’s free.” Pagpepersuade ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. He’s giving Baekhyun a hopeful smile.

Napaisip tuloy ito. Kaya lang may klase siya hanggang 2:30. So pagdating niya duon baka mga mag 3:30 na kasi uuwi pa siya ng condo tas mag ggrab pa siya going to MOA. Baka wala na siyang abutan.

Nako Baekhyun excuses.

Tinignan niya si Chanyeol and gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry Yeol, I have class kasi until 2:30. Baka may ipagawa pa si maam samin after.” Pageexplain nito.

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa ginawa ni Chanyeol.

Besh nagpout.

UTANG NA LOOB NAG POUT SA KANYA ANG ISANG CHANYEOL PARK

MAMA HINDI KO NA KAYA

“Aww. Okay. Your loss.” Sabi nito habang nakapout. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa baba.

Tinignan lang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. He really felt sorry for the guy. Kinuha niya yung Gatorade sa plastic at inabot kay Chanyeol. Nag angat ng ulo si Chanyeol at tinignan si Baekhyun. “What’s this for?”

Beakhyun gave him an apologetic smile. “For you. Good luck sa game ha. Get that 2nd win. Bawi ako sayo next time. Promise.”

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang Gatorade and gave him his sweetest smile. Yung labas na labas ulit yung dimples. “Sabi mo yan ah. Promise?” itinaas ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay at inilabas ang pinky finger niya.

“Chanyeol Park parang bata??” Sabi nito habang tumatawa pero idinikit niya rin yung pinky finger niya sa pinky finger ni Chanyeol. “Promise.”

Nginitian lang nila ang isa’t isa hanggang sa biglang tinawagna si Chanyeol.

“Kuya Chan! We need to go na!” Sigaw ni Sehun. Dumating na pala yung shuttle nila hindi man lang napansin nung dalawa. Pingahiwalay na nila pareho ang kamay nila.

“I have to go na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiled at him and waved at Chanyeol. “Goodluck KING ARCHER! Byee!” Sabi nito habang naglakad na papunta sa condo niya.

Hindi na niya nilingon ang shuttle. At dumiretcho na sa taas dahil 1:30 ang klase niya. Magaayos at kakain pa siya. Wala na siyang time kasi inuna niya munang lumandi.

Hay Byun Baekhyun. Mag aala una na. MALELATE KA NA!!

Kakatapos lang ng pasok nila pareho ni Kyungsoo. Medyo late na rin sila dinismiss ng kanilang prof at napagdesisyunan nilang pumunta muna ng Agno. Nagcrave kasi si Kyungsoo ng Bacsilog. Eh syempre, san ba ang best bacsilog sa lugar na yun. Syempre kay Ate Rica’s!

Umupo si Baekhyun sa stool sa tapat at ibinaba ang kanyang bag at ang color red niyang Hyrdroflask. Ganon din ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano order mo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Tapa and Bacon please padagdag mo rin ng extra cheese.”

“Okay. Brb”

Pumunta na si kyungsoo sa counter at umorder. Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang phone niya and started scrolling sa stan twitter niya. Naiinis ito dahil wala paring nilalabas na teaser ng comeback ng SuJu ang SMEnt. Eh sa katapusan na irerelease ang bagong album nila. Gabi gabi niya itong inaabangan pero wala parin. Asar na asar na siya.

“Ba naman tong SMEnt. Wala talagang kwenta kahit kalian. Bwisit.” Bulong nito sa sarili.

Sa inis niya umalis siya sa stan twit niya at lumipat sa personal account. He refreshed his timeline. Ang bumugad sa kanya ay ang tweet ni Chanyeol1 hour ago.

**_@cypark Thank you *yellow heart* *insert Gatorade picture*_ **

_Luhh_

_Bat may pagtweet ng ganon_

_Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Napahawak ito sa dibdib niya._

_Hoy Byun Baekhyun OA ka tweet lang yun._

_Pero bakit kasi may pa puso. Huhuhu. Hindi nagttweet ng ganyan si Chanyeol_

_Awit sayo pano mo nalaman? Stalker ka?_

_Stinalk mo profile niya dibaaa_

Ni refresh nalang ulit ni Baekhyun ang timeline para hindi niya makita ang tweet na yun ni Chanyeol. Nasstress lang siya kakaisip.

Dumating na si Kyungsoo bitbit ang order nila. “Ayan na. With extra cheese mayora.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay lagay sa harap niya nung nakabowl na food.

“Thanks beks.” Sabi nito at nagsimula ng kumain. Umupo na rin naman si Kyungsoo sa harap nito at sinimulan narin kumain. Nang mahimasmasan si Kyungsoo, napatingin ito apple watch niya.

“GAGO Mag f-four na. Hindi nako nakanuod nung game. Puchaaaa.” Sabi nito at dali dali binuksan ang phone at hinanap ang livestream.

Nang makapagsettle na si Kyungsoo sa live stream niya, tumabi ito sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at nakinuod na rin. Patapos na ang Second set, up ng 1 set ang La Salle. Pero sa set na ito, lamang ang bulldogs.

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. “Nuod ka rin?” nagtatakang tanong nito.

“Oo, bakit? Masama ba?” Nagkibit balikat nalang si Kyungsoo at binalik ang atensyon sa phone niya. 

3rd set na. 2nd Technical time out, down ang La Salle ng 5 points sa bulldogs. 16-11. Nasstress narin yung dalawa.

“Soo akyat tayo sa condo. Nasstress ako. Ang liit pa ng pinapanuoran natin.” Sabi nito habang kinukuha na ang gamit nila.

Sumunod naman si Kyungsoo at nagsimula narin maglakad papunta ng Green Residence. Start na ulit ang game. Sinerve ng NU, Nareceive naman ng maayos ni Minseok, sinet ni Kai kay Chanyeol, pinalo niya ito at baon ang bola. Hindi naputo ng libero ng kabila. Puntos para sa La Salle. 

“La Salle point. Ganda nung palo ni Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na nakikita ni Baekhun ang phone ni Kyungsoo kasi naglalakad na ito ng mabilis papasok sa condo. Magaantay pa sila ng elev. Napakabagal paman din ng elev sa Green.

“Ano ba yan. Di ko pa nakita. Bilisan mo Soo! Wala na tayong aabutan sa taas.” Sabi nito at pumasok na sa elevator. Buti nalang at wala silang nakasabayat agad silang nakapasok sa loob ng condo ni Baekhyun.

Agad nitong binuksan ang tv at nilipat sa ABS-CBN Sports and Action. Sakto naman ay ang nagseserve ay si Chanyeol. Dalawa nalang ang lamang ng kalaban.

Pagkaserve ni Chanyeol, hindi nareceive ng kalaban ng maayos.

“YES! ACE!! Isa paaaa!” Sigaw nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo.

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at nagserve ulit, pagkapalo nito ay hindi nanaman na receive ng maayos ng kalaban. Puntos nanaman sa La Salle.

Tuwang tuwa ang dalawa at nagtatalon. “CHANYEOL PARK!!! Ang galing mo!!!!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun.

Nagserve nanaman ulit si Chanyeol. At hindi nanaman nakuha ng kalaban.

Ang ingay na talaga nilang dalawa. “Tangina!!! Down ng 5, up na ng 1 ngayon!!! Utang na loob 4 points na binibigay ni Chanyeol jusko.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. Umupo na silang dalawa ng nakakalma na ng onti.

In the end, nanalo parin ang Green Spikers, 5 sets nga lang at sobrang intense ng game. Iba ang teams ngayon. Hindi mo sure kung sinong magchchampion. Bilog ang bola ika nga nila.

Nasa tv ngayon ang player of the game. Si Jongin naman ngayon, 14 excellent sets, 9 excellent blocks. Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan. Todo ngiti si tanga. Binump ni Baekhyun ang balikat niya kay Kyungsoo.

“Kilig ka?” Taas baba ang kilay ni Baekhyun habang sinasabi yung kay Kyungsoo.

“Oo! Bakit? Masama ba??” Matapang na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Hinila ni Baekhyun ang buhok ni Kyungsoo at sinabunutan. “MALANDI KANG BAKLA KAAAAAAAAA!!!” Tawang tawa na sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Aray koooo!!! Tangina mo Baekhyun Byun!!! Bitawan mo ang buhok ko!!!” Sigaw nito. At agad naman itong binitawan ni Baekhyun. Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. “Alam mo kung hindi lang talaga kita kaibigan matagal na kitang nasapak. Sinasabi ko sayo.” Ani nito habang inaayos angbuhok at tumtutok sa tv ulit.

“Pabebe ka pa nung Sunday ah. Hiya hiya pa kay Jongin. MAMAMO KYUNGSOO. MA.MA.MO!!!”

“Manahimik ka dyan nagsasalita bebe ko.”

“Ah putanginaaa. I stan a confident bakla!!!! HAHAHAHA.”

Nilingon n ani Baekhyun at TV at nakinig sa nagsasalita na Jongin Kim.

“Hello. I just wanted to greet my my niece and nephew. Uncle nini misses you! I’ll be home soon! And also, I want to thank the La Sallian community and the fans for supporting us. Always thankful! Animo!!!” Sabi nito. At biglang lumabas sina Chanyeol, Sehun, at Jongdae sa screen. Sinunggaban ng tatlo ang binata para itago sa camera. The three of them now are the ones that’s waving like there’s no tomorrow sa harap ng camera. Especially Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smirked. “Dork” Bulong nito sa sarili.

Narinig ata iyon ni Kyungsoo kaya napatingin ito sa kaibgan “Ha?”

“Hatdog. Wala.” Sabi nalang ni Baekhyun

Di nalang siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo. Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang phone at nagtwitter ulit. He’s still in his PA account. So ang laman ng timeline niya ngayon ay ang game syempre. Support sa school. Nagretweet na rin ito ng results nung game, highlights nung game, yung tatlong magkakasunod na service ACE ni chanyeol.

Naisipan ni Baekhyun na magtweet. He opened the camera app, at pinicturan ang kamay nan aka number 1. Bumalik siya sa twitter at nag tweet.

**@baekhyun_b Congrats Green Spikers! #AN1MO!! *green heart* *insert hand picture***

Pagkatweet niya, pinatay na niya ang phone niya. Pumunta ito saglit sa kitchen. Kinuha niya ang isang pitchel ng tubig at binuksan ito. Kinuha niya ang isang pack ng nestea na cranberry flavor at itinimpla yun.

Bumalik siya sa sala na may dala dalang isang baso at isang pitchel. Binaba niya ito sa table at pinouran ang baso. Inabit niya ito kay kyungsoo. “Oh cranberry.” Sabi nito at agad namang kinuha ni kyungsoo at ininuman.

“Thank youuu” Sabi niya.

Nagping ang phone ni Kyungsoo. Agad itong binuksan ni Kyungsoo at binasa. Nacurious si Baekhyun.

_Sinong katext nitong baklang to._

Sinilip ni Baekhyun ang phone ni kyungsoo. Ang nakalagay duon sa contact ay emoji na bear.

_Oso? Sino yun._

Binasa ni Baekhyun ang text ng hindi napapansin ni Kyungsoo kasi sobrang tutok ito sa katext niya.

_Congrats sa game kanina!_

_Thanks Soo! Sayang you did not watch it live._

__

_I have class kasi eh.Not sure din if makakahabol ako. I was lucky enough to watch pa nga the end of the 2 nd set. Late narin kami nadismiss ng prof kanina tapos I forgot pa kasi gutom na gutom na ako nun. Sorry._

_Aww, you forgot that we have a game?Tampo nako sayo._

_Hala wag ka ng magtampo. I’ll make bawi nalang next game._

_I wanted to greet you sana kanina kaya lang medj nahiya ako. Issue din. Hehe._

_Ano ka ba it’s okay. We’re not officially dating pa naman._

Nanlaki ang mat ani Baekhyun at hinila ang phone ni Kyungsoo.

“KYUNGSOO FABIAN DO! ANO YANG DATING DATING NA YAN?! BAKIT HINDI KO YAN ALAM!!!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Nanlaki din ang mat ani Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun! Ibalik mo yang phone ko.” Pagbabanta nito sa kaibigan at tinatry kunin ang telepono niya pero hindi siya nagsusucceed.

“Kelan pa?! Si Jongin ba yan?!” Tanong ulit ni Baekhyun. Nialayo parin ni Baekhyung ang phone sa kaibigan. He needs answers!! Kakameet lang nila officially nung Sunday tapos 2 days after dating??? Utang na loob. Kung marupok siya, mas marupok pala ang bestfriend niya.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo. “Ikwkwento ko sayo. Bigay mo muna sakin yang phone ko.” Binigay naman agad ito ni Baekhyun. Nagsettle sila parehas sa couch.

“Explain.”

“Kasi ganito yun. May nakwento ako sayong family friend diba? Yung besfriend ng mommy ko nung elem sila. Eh dumating nung pasko galing US,samin dumiretcho. Alam mo naman ang mommy, lahat yata ng bisita kayang patulugin sa bahay. Eh sinama niya yung dalawang anak niya chaka yung dalawang apo. Tas nagulat ako, sabi ni mommy buksan ko yung pinto patuluyin ko daw si Mrs. Kim. Aba malay ko ba na ang Mrs Kim pala na yun eh nanay pala ni Jongin. So ang bumungad sakin ay si Jongin na may dala dalang isang balik bayan box. Tapo sumunod yung mommy niya. Syempre nagbless ako tapos sumunod yung dalawang pamangkin ni Jongin na napakacucute.” Kwento ni Kyungsoo

Napatulala nalang si Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

Naalala niya yung kwento ni kyungsoo sa kanya na yun. Itong si family friend daw eh nagpaparamdam sa kanya. Tas siya deadma lang. Pero persistent itong si family friend. Kaya hinayaan nallang ni Kyungsoo.

“So siya si family friend. Kaya naman pala tumabi sayo. Tapos may pa got it, got it pang nalalaman ang koya moooo. AYYY ANG HABA NG HAIR MO DUON GIRL!!! Sana allll” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Sira. Hahaha. After nung dinner natin na yun, he texted me, meet daw kami kinabukasan. Hindi naman ako bato baek,naenjoy ko din yung paguusap namin nung gabing yun. So I gave it a try. Chaka hello. Jongin Kim yun no. Syempre faney faney ang lola mo. Haba ng hair ko duon. Yung idol ko, crush ako? Wala na panalo nako.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang winawagayway ang kamay na pang Miss Universe.

Sinabunutan ulit ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan. “Oo na tangina. LET OUR RESPONSE BE. SANA ALL”

“Hahaha. Kaya nga tinatanong kita kay Chanyeol eh. Bet mo ba? Patulong tayo kay Jongin.”

“Nako Kyungsoo. Wag mo Nakong alalahanin. I can landi on my own.” Sabay kindat sa kaibigan.

Tinawanan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Hayop kang bakla ka. Mas malandi ka sakin.” Bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa phone niya dahil nagtext na ulit si Jongin dito.

Few minutes later, nagping narin ang phone ni Baekhyun. Notif ito sa twitter. Hindi niya alam kung sino kasi nakahide yug message or notif niya pag nasa lockscreen lang so binuksan niya na ito.

Nagulat siya ng nakita niya na nilike ni Chanyeol ang tweet niya. Tapos maya maya ay nagnotify ang twitter na nagdm sa kanya si Chanyeol.

_Hi._

Jusko Chanyeol Park. Ikaw ba talaga yan? Hahaha.

_Hello._

Kingina Baekhyun Byun. Pabebe mo siszt?

**Chanyeol: Saw your tweet. Why didn’t you mention me?**

**Baekhyun: Why would I mention you? I’m congratulating the whole MVT. Hindi lang ikaw. :P**

**Chanyeol: Eh I’m the captain naman. Hindi ba considered as the whole MVT na yun. I’m their representative.**

**Baekhyun: Utut mo Chanyeol Park. Hahaha. Fine. Congrats Team Cap!**

**Chanyeol: Ay ganon lang? You said babawi ka sakin.**

**Baekhyun: Sabi ko next game. :P**

**So, the Gatorade. It worked right? I brought you luck.**

**Lalo na yung tatlong service ace mo na sunod sunod.**

**Chanyeol: Hmm. So you did watch the game.**

**I’m glad.**

**And yes. It brought luck. Sayang lang you weren’t there.**

**Sure three sets lang sana yun if you were there.**

**Baekhyun: I have class nga diba.**

**HOY. Teka nga, are you teasing?**

**Or are you flirting with me?**

**Chanyeol: What do you think Baekhyun? ;)**

**Baekhyun: Ewan ko sayo.**

**Out na ko.**

**Byeeee**

_Papatayin na sana ni Baekhyun ang phone niya ng mag message_ ulit si Chanyeol.

**Hey! Wait.**

**Do you wanna eat dinner later? My treat.**

Tinitigan niya ng matagal yung message.

Sasama bako oh hindi?

Nilingon niya si Kyungsoo. “Soo, Yes or No”

“Yes.” Sagot ng kaibigan ng hindi manlang siya nililingon. Nagroll nalang ng eyes si Baekhyun.

Pag ibig nga naman.

Binalik na niya ang tuon niya sa phone niya.

**Baekhyun: Okay. Text me if you’re here na. Ichiro nalang tayo. I’m craving for Jap food. Here’s my number. 09xxxxxxxxx**

**Chanyeol: Got it.**

**Thanks, B.**

**See you later.**

_B._ Napangiti si Baekhyun.

_Kingina he called me B._

Napansin ni Kyungsoo na nakangiti si Baekhyun sa kawalan. Shinake niya yung braso ni Baekhyun. “Huy, ngiti ngiti ka dyan parang timang.”

Nilingon siya ni Baekhyun. “Isang letter lang yun Soo. Kilig na kilig na yung tumbong ko?”

“Huh??” Tanong lang ni Kyungsoo.

“Wala. Lalandi ako later. Don’t wait up for me ha.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pumasok na sa kwarto niya.

“Hoy! Saan ka lalandi mamaya! Bakla ka” Rinig niya na sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Umupo siya sa bed niya at sumandal sa headboard. He played with his phone nanaman ulit, he opened his Instagram and posted a photo sa story niya. He took a selca of himself tapos may gif na zzzzz.

Tas maya maya nagbuzz yung phone niya. Chineck niya phone niya, at nagreply si Kyungsoo sa story niya.

Umalis nako ah. Happy landi kay Chanyeol later. Love you mwa.

Nagreply naman ito agad. Siraulo hahaha. Will do. Happy landi din kay Jongin 12

Seen nalang siya ni Kyungsoo.

Binitawan na niya phone niya and decided to take a bath. Kanina parin naman sila nakauwi. Ang baho na niya. Hindi pwedeng mabaho siya pag imemeet niya si Chanyeol later.

\--

**Hi, B.**

**It’s Chanyeol. We just got back, I’ll just drop my bag sa condo then we’re good to go.**

**Baekhyun: Alright. Meet nalang ba tayo sa Ichiro or you’ll go here?**

**Chanyeol: I’ll go there nalang.**

**Baekhyun: Okay, pero wait, where’s your condo ba?**

**Chanyeol: Dito sa Archer’s. West wing. Why?**

**Baekhyun: Jusko. Dyan ka naman na pala. Don’t go here na. Ako nalang punta dyan para di ka na balik balik.**

**Chanyeol: No. It’s okay. I was the one naman na naginvite.**

**Baekhyun: Alriight.**

Binaba na ni Baekhyun ang phone niya. Naka pjs nanaman siya ulit kasi. He changed to his of course, Uniqlo tokong shorts na maroon tapos yung La Salle shirt niya na white. Baka kasi isipin ni Chanyeol pinaghandaan niya yung dinner nila.

Kakalabas lang ni Baekhyun sa condo nila, nakita niya na nakaupo sa sofa sa waiting area si Chanyeol. He’s wearing tokong shorts na black and a white shirt with his cap na nakabaligtad. Napansin ni Baekhyun na medj basa pa ito.

_Kakaligo niya lang? Hmm_

Nilapitan niya na ito. “Let’s go?” Sabi nito. Umangat naman ang ulo ni Chanyeol ang ngumiti. Tumayo na rin ito “Okay.” Tipid nitong sagot at naglakad na papuntang Ichiro.

Tahimik silang naglalakad papunta ng Ichiro. Karating nila duon, Diretcho silang dalawa sa counter para mamili ng oorderin.

“B, What’s yours?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang naka angat din ang ulo, namimili sa menu.

“Katsudon please. Thank you.” Sabi nito at inilipat ang tingin sa katabi. “I’ll grab us a seat na.” Chanyeol gave him a nod at nagorder na sa counter.

Pumwesto si Baekhyun sa may dulong side ng Ichiro. Wala naman masyadong tao so pwede sila umupo kahit saan. Natripan niya lang to sit sa side na hindi masyadong kita. He took his phone out, ngayon niya lang napansin na nagtext pala si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Beb, may may kinuha ako saglit sa condo mo ha.

Nakalimutan ko ata yung notes ko sa may counter top.

**Soo: Okay. Tinabi ko siya sa may jar ng candy.**

**Baekhyun: Palock nalang din ng door. Thanks Soo!**

**Soo: Sure thing. Enjoy your date. mwaps.**

Kababa niya ng phone, dumating na si Chanyeol, binaba nito ang number 04 na hawak hawak for their orders.

Napatingin siya sa number and subconsciously nagsalita, “four talaga ha. Naka ayon?” Bulong nito sa sarili. He heard Chanyeol snickered. Nariniig ata.

He looked at him saying, “What?” 

Nagkibit balikat lang ito, “Nothing.” and smiled.

Mamiiii. Yung ngiting yan. Dyan ako unang mafafall sinasabi ko sayo.

“So… What did you do the whole day?” Nakatitig si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Baekhyun made eye contact pero di rin siya makatingin ng diretcho kay Chanyeol, “Wala naman, I attended my Biochem class kanina with Soo, tapos we ate habang nanuod ng game, tapos stress na stress na kami kasi yung naabutan namin is yung 2nd set na, na down kayo nun ng 5 points. So niyaya ko si Kyungsoo na sa taas na manuod. Tapos sakto, yung 3 straight aces mo. And then here we are.” Sabi niya while looking down, left and right, pero hindi sa mata ni Chanyeol.

He was playing with his hands habang sinabi ito. Napansin yun ni Chanyeol kaya hinawakan niya yun.

Sobrang soft ng kamay ni Baekhyun at ang ganda. It’s also small and delicate, yung daliri niya is very feminine.

“Your hands are so pretty.” Comment ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun was taken aback, napatitig siya kay Chanyeol at balak ng hugutin ang kamaypero pinigilan ito ni Chanyeol. “Wait, don’t remove them muna. You’re not gonna look at me in the eyes ulit eh.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Pinanlakihan ng mata ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at kukunin na ulit ang kamay nito. “Bitaw naaaa.” Sabi nito. Pero hindi parin binibitawan ni Chanyeol, umiiling pa ang ulo.

“Kulit naman. Chanyeol Park. Di nako iiwas ng tingin.” Sabi nito.

After niyang sabihin yun, ay binitawan na ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Agad naman niya itong ibinaba kasi nasstress na siya sa bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

_Bakit kasi bigla nalang nanghahawak ng kamay tong lalaking to,_ isip niya.

“Congrats kanina sa game. You did well.” Nahihiyang sabi nito pero he’s looking at him na.

“Thanks, B. It’s also because of your gatorade”, Chanyeol said and winked.

Naramdaman naman ni Baekhyun na naginit ang kanyang pisngi. “Sira. Anong kinalaman nung gatorade duon.”

“Goodluck. Yun na yung lagi yung good luck charm ko from you ha. Every game dapat you’ll give me gatorade before we go the Arena. Pero much better if you’ll cheer for me ng live na.” Pacute niyang sabi kay Baekhyun.

Ang landi mo Chanyeol Park

Pero sige.

Luhhh. Mas malandi ka Baekhyun Byun

He stuck his tongue out. And Chanyeol laughed at his response. He folded his arms na napaka laki at tinignan ng masinsinan si Baekhyun.

“Hey. Let’s date.” Chanyeol firmly said.

Baekhyun, again, was taken aback. “Aren’t we in one now?” Sagot nito.

Chanyeol smirked. As in yung super smirk niya tapos nakataas ang kilay “Wow, now you’re flirting back.”

“So you really are flirting with me with those messages kanina.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang nagcross na rin siya ng arms at ginaya si Chanyeol.

“B, isn’t it obvious? I like you.” Straightforward na sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Nasamid si Baekhyun sa narinig. “W-what?”

“I like you Baekhyun Byun.”

_Tuluyan ng bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun_

_Ang bilis naman netong si Chanyeol. Gusto agad?_

_Kakameet lang officially nung sunday, tapos ngayon date na agad?_

Ano to, mas malandi na siya kay Kyungsoo talaga? At least yung kaibigan niya, Medj nakakusap na talaga niya si Jongin, pero kasi siya, kailan niya lang talaga nakausap si Chanyeol. Nung Sunday lang. That was 2 days ago. Masyadong mabilis tong si Chanyeol.

“Siszt. Ang bilis naman siszt! Hahaha.” Pinapaypayan ni Baekhyun ang sarili at hindi nanaman makatingin kay Chanyeol ng diretcho.

Natawa ng onti si Chanyeol, “Well, I am interested in you. So.. When we talked kasi, I really felt that we clicked. And there are things na I’m feeling when I’m talking to you, or any interaction lang.” Masinsinang sabi ni Chanyeol. He took Baekhyun’s hand na ngayon ay bumalik na sa table. “You take my breath away. Really.”

And now, who’s taking my breath away.

Bigla namang dumating si ate na may dala dala ng order nila. She placed their orders sa tapat nila and Kinuha narin yun number.

Ano ba naman tong si Ate, panira ng moment eh.

They looked at each other and started to dig in. Naawkward tuloy sila pareho ngayon. Sobrang wrong timing dumating nung food. They ate quietly at ramdam nila yung tension. No one’s talking hanggang sa si Baekhyun na ang pumutol ng katahimikan.

“Yeol.” Simula nito. Tinignan naman siya agad nito.

“I’m not gonna lie, I also like talking to you. And you also make me feel things na kakaiba. Pero let’s take things slow muna?” Sabi nito na nagaalangan.

Chanyeol dropped the utensils that he was using sa plate niya. Kinuha niya ulit ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Tinignan niya ito sa mata with full sincerity. “I’d really like that.” At binigyan ito ulit ng napakatamis na ngiti.

Baekhyun nodded at bumalik na ulit sa pagkain.

After nilang kumain, they decided to go to crepe man ulit. Baekhyun wants dessert daw kasi so Chanyeol, being the gentle man that he is, nilibre niya ng banana Nutella na Crepe si Baekhyun.

Umupo si Chanyeol sa tapat ni Baekhyun dala dala ang crepe na inorder nito.

“Thank youuu” Sabi niya at sinimulan ng kumain. Tinitignan lang siya ni Chanyeol. He took his phone out of his pocket at binuksan ang camera app. He took a picture of Baekhyun eating his crepe. Nakayuko ito at hindi mo masyado mahahalata kung sino.

He just wanted to take a picture of Baekhyun kasi super cute nitong kumain. He’s like a kid enjoying his favorite meal. And also, to remember his first date with B.

Napansin naman niy Baekhyun na pinipicturan siya ni Chanyeol. Napaangat ito ng tingin. “Bat moko pinipicturan?” Sabi nito.

Pero di parin tinigil ni Chanyeol yung pag picture niya kay Baekhyun. Tinatakpan niya yung camera o kaya yung mukha niya para hindi mahagip ng camera ni Chanyeol.

“Huyyy. Stop it na.” Nakapout na si Baekhyun.

Last shot ni Chanyeol yun at tinigil na.

“Ito na po. I’ll stop na. hehehe.” Binaba na nito ang phone niya at nilagay sa table. Tinignan siya ng masama ni Baekhyun.

“Delete mo yun ahhh. Dami dami mong kinuha.” Sabi pa nito habang tinuloy ulit ang pagkain niya.

Hindi naman sumagot si Chanyeol at hinayaan lang na kumain si Baekhyun.

“Unfair ka. Dami mong picture ko dyan sa phone mo.” Sabi niya.

Chanyeol smirked. Kinuha niya yung phone ni Baekhyun sa lamesa at binuksan ang camera nito.

“Huy anong ginagawa mo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at akmang kukunin ang phone.

“You said that I’m unfair diba.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Inilapit niya ang phone ni Baekhyun sa mukha niya and took a pic of his face na parang nakafishface. After that, Binalik na niya yung phone ni Baekhyun.

“There you go.” Ani Neto at finold ang braso. You can really see the veins sa braso ni Chanyeol na napaka laki.

“Now we’re even. I took a photo of myself looking like that.” Sabi nito ng nangaasar,

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him. “Kalokohan mo talaga Chanyeol Park.”

Pero deep inside sa isip isip ni Baekhyun, kinikilig ito. He’s really having a good time with Chanyeol and he’s making his heart flutter sa simple things lang. Pero they are taking it slow so. Chillax lang dapat siya-

Silang Dalawa dapat actually.

After eating, hinatid na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun pabalik ng condo nito. They bid their goodbyes and ended their date with a “friendly” hug.

Baekhyun doesn’t kiss on first dates daw kasi. Hug lang ang kaya nitong ibigay sa ngayon. Si Chanyeol naman, syempre iintindihin niya yun. He’ll take what he can get. So their hug lasted for about 5 seconds tapos naghiwalay na.

They both went to their condo with a smile on their faces and heart flutters.

——-

3 weeks after tuloy ang pagkikita ni Baekhyun at ni Chanyeol. They go out, mostly dinner dates kasi yun lang lagi yung available time ni Chanyeol since lagi itong may training after class o kaya naman may game.

Siguro sa span na 3 weeks na yun, they’ve met ng 5 times to eat out. Pero most of the time magkausap sila or magkatext. Minsan si Chanyeol, magpapadeliver ng midnight snack for Baekhyun kasi nagpupuyat ito dahil sa quizzes kinabukasan, minsan naman si Baekhyun ang nagpapadeliver kasi pagod si Chanyeol galing training and no energy to eat kasi gusto nalang niyang matulog.

Ganon lang silang dalawa. At syempre, si Kyungsoo, lagi itong napapansin.

Nakahiga silang dalawa ngayon sa sofa bed ni Baekhyun sa condo. Pinadalan siya ni mommy niya ng sofa bed kasi daw lagi naman sa sala siya Nagaaral at nakakatulog sa couch. Eh hindi naman ganon kakumportable sa couch kaya pinadalan siya nito. Pero nandyan parin yung couch. Foldable naman yung sofa bed kaya yun nalang ang itinatabi niya. Pero ngayon, nakatulak ang couch sa malapit sa kwarto niya.

“Baek, kamusta kayo ni Chanyeol?” Out of the blue na Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

Nakatingin si Baekhyun sa taas. At nakacross ang kamay nito sa may bandang tyan niya. “Okay lang. Nothing new.” Sabi nito.

“Kayo na ba?” Tanong ulit nito. Curious narin si Kyungsoo kasi sa inaasal ng dalawa parang sila na.

“Well hindi pa naman. We’re seeing each other?” Hindi sure na Sagot ni Baekhyun.

Napaupo si Kyungsoo sa sagot ng kaibigan. Tinignan iya ito. “Seeing eachother? So you guys are not yet exclusively dating? Pwedeng makipagdate parin kayo sa iba?”

Napakunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun. Well hindi pa naman nila napaguusapan yun. Basta alam nila pareho na nagugustahan nila ang isa’t isa. Pero hindi pa dumating sa punto na may label.

“Not sure… Pero ako, I’m not entertaining others. Ewan ko lang siya” Sagot nito.

Bumalik ng higa si Kyungsoo. “Beb, importante ang label ha. Para alam mo kung saan ka lulugar.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo ng malumanay.

“Define your relationship muna bago mo ibigay ang lahat. Mamaya kasi, you’re starting to give your heart to him unti unti tapos for him parang wala lang yun. Ang bilis niyo parehas eh. Lalo na si Chanyeol. He said that he likes you sa pagkakakilala niyo in what, 2 days lang? Baka mamaya, kung gaano mo siya kabilis nakuha, ganon mo din siya kabilis mawala.” Dagdag pa nito.

Medyo na off si Baekhyun. Napaisip tuloy ito. Hindi pa naman niya super gustong gusto si Chanyeol. Hindi pa siya hulog. Pero yung nararamdaman niya kasi for him papunta na duon. Hindi naman sa pinapaasa niya si Chanyeol pero gets naman yung feeling na yun. Kasi ang hirap din namang ibigay yung sagot mo sa tao na gusto ka tapos sayo, hindi ka pa sure. Hindi ba dapat sure ka muna sa sarili mo bago mo sabihin na oo?

Napansin ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakatahimik ng kaibigan. Humarap ito kay Baekhyun at hinawakan ang braso. Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Huy, I’m not saying this to ruin your mood ha. Nagaalala lang din naman ako sayo. Kasi diba, 1st relationship mo to na if ever, legit talaga. Hindi yung landian lang. Kasi sa limang taon na magbestfriends tayo, I’ve seen you hurt so many times sa mga “kafling” mo. You thought na that person will be “it” pero in the end, katawan mo lang pala ang habol nila sayo. Gets ba?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

Nagnod naman si Baekhyun. Alam naman niya yun. Hindi naman siya tanga, sa pag ibig nga lang. “Yes soo. Alam ko naman yun. Don’t worry, I can feel naman na he really likes me.” Tipid na Sagot ito.

“I can see it din naman sa kanya. Pero I really want Chanyeol for you. Iba kasi yung glow mo when you’re with him. Sa isang buwan na pagkakakilala mo sa kanya, iba talaga ngiti mo. And I hope na he won’t ruin it.”

Tinignan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo Medj nateteary eyed na ito. “Soo naman ehhh. Ang drama mong bakla ka.” Sabi niya at pinunasan yung onting onti na luha na tumulo galing sa mata niya.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Kyungsoo at niyakap. “Ano ka ba. Hahaha. I’m your besftriend okay. Duty ko na alagaan ka at paiyakin ka at the same time kasi love kita. Okayyy.” Nirub niya yung ulo ni Baekhyun.

“Awww. Love you too Soooo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at kiniss si Kyungsoo sa lips. Smack lang ganern.

Pinalo ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun sa ulo. “Aray! Grabe ka. Kiniss na kita. Pinalo mo pako.”

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya at tinignan ng masama si Baekhyun. “Tangina ka. Magagalit sayo si Nini bahala ka. Kadiri amputa.” Sabi pa nito.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun at hinug na ulit paside. “Oo na. Sorry na. Magsosorry narin ako kay Jongin kasi kiniss ko sa lips jowa niya. HAHAHA.”

Sinagot na kasi ni Kyungsoo si Jongin last week. Eh syempre, marupok tong kaibigan niya, nung niyaya siya makipagdate nung saturday. Eh sakto, maaga natapos ang game nila at walang training, so free na and MVT sa araw na yun. Their coach gave them free time. Kinabukasan nalang daw ng 12nn ang training tutal panalo naman lahat ng games nila sa mga nakaraang linggo.

Ayun si bakla, candlelit dinner daw at may reservation. Umalis si Kyungsoo sa condo ni Baekhyun nun ng naka formal na polo and slacks. Inaasar pa ng niya ito na kung date daw ba ang pupuntahan ni kyungsoo or seminar. Eh ang sabi daw kasi ni Jongin, wear something formal. Eh ito lang yung pinakamaayos na formal na damit ni Kyungsoo kaya ayun.

Eh yung gabi pala na yun ibibigay ni Kyungsoo ang matamis na oo kay Jongin. Eh di sana all.

Pumikit si Baekhyun saglit kasi inaantok na siya. Nararamdaman niyang bumibigat na yung mga mata niya, and in a few minutes, nakarinig na si Kyungsoo ng mahinang hilik galing sa kaibigan nito.

Nagising si Baekhyun sa boses ni Kyungsoo. He opened his eyes at tinignan si Kyungsoo na nagmamadaling nagayos ng gamit at may kausap sa phone. Napatingin si Kyungso sa kanya at minouth sa kanya ang salitang, “Jongin” sabay turo sa phone.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun. He stood up and folded the sofa bed. Itatabi na niya ito kasi sa kwarto na siya niya matutulog. He’s really tired and deprived ng tulog. Kaya iyong sabadong yun, talagang itinuon niya para matulog lang sa buong araw na yun. Eh iba pala ang balak netong si kyungsoo.

Tignan niya yung orasan, 3 palang pala. Kanina pa siya tulog. Pero humaharipas na ang kaibigan para imeet si Jongin. Hayy. jowa feels.

Nagtaka ito. Kung tapos na training nila, bakit wala pang message si Chanyeol sakanya.

And as if on cue, nagring ang phone ni Baekhyun at katingin niya dito, tuumatawag si Chanyeol.

Syempre sinagot niya yung agad, “Hello?” Ani neto.

“Done na sa training. Condo ka?”

“Yup. Why?” Sagot nito habang naghikab.

Nahalata ata ni Chanyeol ang boses ni Baekhyun na bagong gising.

“Did I wake you, B? Sorry.”

“No naman, Si Kyungsoo ang dahilan kung bat ako nagising.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Si Jongin no?”

Baekhyun nodded as if nakikita siya ni Chanyeol, “Yes beh. Lakas ng boses akala mo naman napakalayo ng kausap.”

“Hahaha. Hayaan mo na.”

“Wala na nga oh. Kanina pa pala nakalabas ng condo di man lang nagpaalam.” Napailing nalang si Baekhyun. Hay Kyungsoo. Sabik si kalbo.

Oo nga pala, natripan lang ng friend niyang magpakalbo kasi ang init init daw ng panahon. Kaya ayan. Semi kal ang bading.

“B, gutom ka ba?”

“Saks lang. Ikaw, are you hungry? Kakatapos lang ng training mo.”

Napakamot si Chanyeol ng ulo. Nasa labas na kasi siya ng Razon ngayon dahil nga tapos na ang training. Bitbit nito ang duffel bag niya na may lamang damit, sapatos at twalya.

“Kinda. I’m craving chicken. Do you want to eat out ba?”

“Beb Tinatamad Ako lumabas. Sorry.” Rinig ni Chanyeol ang panghihinayang sa boses ni Baekhyun.

“Deliver nalang? Do you want 24 chicken?”

“Ayan. Gusto ko yan. Akyat ka nalang dito. I’ll call na.”

“Alright. I’ll knock nalang pag nandyan nako.”

“Okayy. Bye yeol.”

Pinatay na ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at tumawag sa sa 24 chicken. Recently kasi, yan ang paborito nila pareho ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun likes Jack Daniels while Chanyeol loves Yangnyum. Umorder na ito ng half JD, and half Yangnyum.

Pagkatapos nun ay nagsaing na siya ng rice para sa kanilang dalawa. Mamamahalan pa kasi if oorder siya ng kanina duon, eh ang dami pa naman niyang bigas sa condo.

Right after niyang pinfutin ang cook sa rice cooker ay narinig niyang may kumatok sa pintuan niya. Dali dali itong pumunta sa pintuan at binuksan ang pinto. Sinalubong naman siya ng yakap at halik sa pisngi ni Chanyeol.

Pumasok na ng tuluyan si Chanyeol sa loob at nilagay ang gamit sa may gilid ng living room area ni Baekhyun. “Did you cook rice?” Tanong pa nito habang umupo sa sofa. Hinila nito si Baekhyun at pinaupo sa kanyang kandungan.

Syempre, kinilig ang tumbong ni Baekhyun duon.

They started to get touchy like this a week ago. May pagpipigil pa si Chanyeol before, kasi syempre nirerespeto niya yung gusto ni Baekhyun, pero isang beses lang yun na unconsciously inakbayan niya ito habang nanunuod sila sa couch na yun kasama nina sehun, kyungsoo, jongin at jongdae, Si Baekhyun naman, inilapit ang sarili kay Chanyeol kasi nilalamig ito. He was already wearing his hoodie pero iba parin yung warmth na binibigay ni Chanyeol kaya they cuddled nung araw na yun.

Kaya simula ng araw na yun, parang natural nalang rin sa Kanila ang maging touchy.

Sumandal ito sa bandang gilid ni Chanyeol at inayos ang upo. He is now comfortably seated sa lap ni Chanyeol. C’s hands is rested ontop of Baekhyun’s tumtum.

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at inopen ang IG. Unang unang bumungad sa kanya ang story ng kanyang mumunting bestfriend. He clicked Kyungsoo’s icon at lumabas ang picture ng dalawang tao na magkahawak ang kamay, tapos may gif pa na heart.

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Landi talaga netong si kyungsoo.” Sabi neto. Naramdaman niyang nagvibrate ang likod niya at tumawa rin si Chanyeol. “Why? You jealous?” Pangaasar nito sa kanya.

“Tumigil.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang siniko sa tagiliran si Chanyeol.

“ouch. Hey, that hurts.” Reklamo ni Chanyeol habang nirurub yung part kung saan siya siniko ni Baekhyun.

“Aww. Nasaktan ang bebe. Kiss ko para di na masakit.” Sabi nito at nilolokong hahalikan yung tagiliran ni Chanyeol.

Pero bago niya gawin yun, hinila niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun papalit sa kanya. “Di pala dyan masakit. Dito pala.” Sabi nito habang nakaturo sa labi niya.

nagmake face si Baekhyun sa kanya at finacepalm ang mukhani Chanyeol. “Mama mo Chanyeol.”

“Char laaaaang.” Sabi nito bigla.

Napatingin agad si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. At saang lupalop napulot yung ni Chanyeol.

“Hoy! Saan mo napulot yun? Si Chanyeol Park ba talaga tong kausap ko?” Sabi ni Baekhyun

Tinawanan lang siya ni Chanyeol at pinisil ang mochi cheeks niya. “From you. Who pa ba?”

“Araaay.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Tinanggal na rin ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa pisngi ni baekhyun. Pero syempre palaban ang lola mo. Kinurot niya din sa pisingi si chanyeol.

“ang cuteeeee mo talaga.” Sabi nito at mas lalo pang diniinan ang kurot sa pisngi ni chanyeol.

“Owwwwww. B, masakit na.” Sabi ni chanyeol kaya naman agad niyang tinanggal ang pagkakakurot niya. Medj namula na nga yung pisngi ni chanyeol kaya agad niyang tong hinawakan.

“Aww, sorry bebe.” Sabi niya. nilapit niya yung mukha ni chanyeol at kiniss niya from both sides. “ayan, hindi na masakit. Kiniss ko na” sabi nito.

Syempre hindi yung inakala ni chanyeol diba. Nakangiti ngayon ang mokong at nakita naman yun ni baekhyun. “ngiti ngiti ka dyan. Saya ka?”

“yes. I’m happy.”

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa, they were unconsciously moving towards eachother, onti nalang ang pagitan ng mukha nilang dalawa. Malapit ng magtama ang labi nila pareho pero lumayo bigla si Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol, what are we?” Tanong nito bigla.

Nagtatakang tinignan ni chanyeol si baekhyun. “What do you want us to be ba?”

Hindi makasagot si Baekhyun. Sabi nga niya kanina, hindi pa siya sure na sure sa feelings niya. Pero ang kapal ng mukha niyang tanungin si Chanyeol kung anong label nilang dalawa.

Nagbuntong hininga si chanyeol. “B, let’s put it this way. I like you. I really, really like you.” Chanyeol said with emphasis on really.

“I can feel that you also like me too. Not that I’m assuming or what but I can feel it naman. But I know that you’re nabibilisan before kaya I respected that. Believe me na the moment that I told you that day back in Ichiro, I didn’t entertain other people anymore. All my attention is focused on my studies, volleyball and most especially you.” Pinagtapat ito ng masinsinan ni Chanyeol sa sinisinta.

Nakatingin si Baekhyun sa kamay nito. He turned around at sumandal ulit kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya ito matignan ng diretcho. He played with his fingers na nakapatong sa kamay ni Chanyeol.

“You know that I’m just waiting for you.” Bulong pa nito. “You’re the team captain here, B. Your word will be the final say.” Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun na kanina pa niya pinaglalaruan.

Pareho silang tahimik ni Baekhyun. Pero rinig nila pareho ang tibok ng puso ng isa’t isa.

It’s your word daw, B. What will you decide?, isip nito.

Lumipas a ng ilang minuto ay hindi parin sumasagot si Baekhyun, kaya naman ihinarap niya si Baekhyun sa kanya at hinawakan ang dalawang balikat.

“Huy, I told you naman diba, no pressure. But can I at least ask one question from you?” Malumanay nitong tanong.

Parang bata namang tumango si Baekhyun.

“Can I officially court you na?”

Napakagat ng ibabang labi si baekhyun, pinipigilan ang ngiti. Pero in the end dumulas din ang ngiti na yun at nagnod naman siya. “I’d really like that.” Sabi nito.

Ngumiti naman si Chanyeol at niyakap ng napakahigpit si Baekhyun. “Thanks, B. For permitting me to make ligaw to you. Officially.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nagbitaw ng yakap.

“Sus. Hindi ka pa ba nanliligaw dati” nakangiting sabi ni baekhyun.

“syempre naman, this one’s different. I get to make you kilig without restrictions na kasi I have your permission to court. Also, we kinda have our own label na.” pageexplain ni Chanyeol sa binata.

Pinalo ni Baekhyun ng mahina si chanyeol sa ulo. “anong make you kilig without restrictions ka dyan. Swerte mo toy. Hanggang kiss ka lang sa cheeks no. Hindi pa tayo. Wag kang excited.”

Natatawang Umiiling si chanyeol at palokong sinabi, “Eh when will you answer me ba? Para naman without restrictions nako sayo.” Habang taas baba ang kilay.

“Siraulo ka. Hahaha. Ligawan mo muna ako ng matino, makakakuha ka ng sagot.”

“Aww, you won’t answer me today? Wala bang advantage yung araw araw na kitang pinapakilig?” Nakapout na tanong niya.

Tinulak nanaman niya sa mukha si Chanyeol dahil narinig niyang may nagdoorbell sa unit niya. “Fine. Pag nanuod nako ng game mo ng live. I’ll give you my answer.” Sabi nito at sabay walk out papuntang pintuan.

Napaangat ng tingin si Chanyeol sa baekhyun na naglalakad palayo sa kanya. “Really?!” Tanong nitong pasigaw. Itinaas lang ni baekhyun ang kamay niya at nagthumbs up sa kanya dahil binabayaran na niya yung inorder nilang chicken.

——

Week after that, dalawang laro na ang hindi inaattendan ni baekhyun. Against UE at AdU. The UE game was on a wednesday, so he really can’t attend that kasi may class sila pareho ni kyungsoo. Yung against AdU naman was on a saturday, kasi umuwi siya sa kanila kasi birthday ng pamangkin niya, so he has to be there.

Si kyungsoo, nakakanuod lang kapag ang game ay Saturday or sunday. Niyayaya niya si baekhyun pag gusto nito manuod pero humihindi ito. Isang beses palang naman siya humindi dahil nga sa birthday ng pamangkin niya. Kaya naintindihan yung ni Kyungsoo.

Pero come Tuesday nung susunod na linggo na yun. Nagsabi ang prof nila na for Wednesday na no class muna sila that day kasi may seminar na aattendan yung prof na yun, so free sila.

“Nuos tayo ng game nila bukas?” Yaya ni kyungsoo sa kanya.

Napanguso si Baekhyun. “Besh, can’t. May ipapass akong paper sa thursday hindi ko pa nasisimulan. Bukas ko sana balak gawin.”

“Ano ba yan. Minsan na nga lang tayo manuod ng game nina Jongin ng live. Ayaw mo bang makita si Chanyeol???” Tanong nito sa kaibigan.

Napakamot sa ulo si Baekhyun. Hindi kasi alam ni kyungsoo ang deal nila ni Chanyeol. Wala parin kasi siyang sagot dito. So ayaw niya din muna manuod. Chaka hindi naman sa ayaw niyang Makita si Chanyeol. Gustong gusto niya ngang isupport ng live. Kaya lang nga kasi.

Matagal atang nakatingin sa kawalan si baekhyun na nagkakamot ng ulo. “Huy. Ano na? Di makasagot???” Tanong ulit niy kyungsoo.

“Tara na kasi. Wag ka ng maarte dyan. Iniwanan nako ng ticket ni chanyeol para sayo.” Nakita niyang kinuha ni kyungsoo sa wallet niya ang dalawang ticket para sa game bukas.

Nagulat ito. Hindi niya alam na iniiwanan siya ng ticket ni chanyeol sa kaibigan. Kasi hindi nagtatanong si chanyeol sa kanya if gusto niyang manuod. Pero ang deal nga nila diba is manunuod siya pag may sagot na siya. So hindi niya pinepressure si baekhyun. Yun pala, nakay kyungsoo ang mga ticket.

“Alam mo last game din, iniwanan niya ako ng ticket for you. Hindi ba niya alam na birthday ng pamangkin mo kaya di ka nakapunta?” Nagtatakang tanong ni kyungsoo.

Napaisip siya. Alam niyang sinabihan niya si Chanyeol na hindi siya makakapunta.

“Ang alam ko nabanggit ko—“

shoot.

Naalala na niya.

Hindi pala niya nasabi kasi tinawagan siya ng mommy niya nun tinanong kung anong oras siya uuwi sa kanila.

Kita mo ang worry sa mukha ni baekhyun “Halaaa, hindi ko pala nasabi sa kanya. Akala ko nabanggit ko. Kausap ko kasi siya nun tas biglang tumawag si mommy kaya naputol yung call namin.”

“Oh lagot ka. Kaya pala ampangit ng laro niya nun. Muntik pa nga sila matalo.” Banggit pa ni kyungsoo.

Mas lalo tuloy nakapalumbaba si baekhyun.

“binigyan mo ba siya ng gatorade nung araw na yun?” Tanong ulit ni kyungsoo.

Halata sa mukha ni baekhyun na hindi niya nabigyan at nawala sa isip niya.

“Confirmed.” Ika ng kaibigan.

“Kyungsoo naman eh.” Sabi nito ng paberat.

“Ano? Wala kang kwentang nililigawan Baekhyun Byun. Grabe, yun na nga lang yung nilolook forward nung tao every game nila kasi hindi ka naman nakakanuod ng game tas kakalimutan mo pa. Tapos siya sayo, halos araw araw ata may bulaklak na dumadating sa condo mo na mukha ng garden. Nako ka talaga. Pag yun nagsawa sayo bahala ka.” Paglilitanya ni Kyungsoo.

Sumama na ang loob ni Baekhyun. Oo nga, anong klase siyang tao, yung taong nagpapasaya sa kanya lagi siyang pinapakilig tapos siya, yung gatorade na nga lang na yun hindi pa niya nabibigay.

Ang bobo naman baekhyun

Tinutuktok na ni baekhyun ang ulo niya. Kasi nga ang bobo niya.

Hanggang sa binulungan siya ni kyungsoo. “Oh tigilan mo na yung kakakutos sa sarili mo. Nandyan na prince charming mo. Tingin na sa pinto.”

Pagkaangat ng ulo ni Baekhyun ay nakita niya si Chanyeol sa labas ng pintuan, nakasalubong sa kanya ng nakangiti.

Inayos niya ang gamit niya, maliit lang ang bag na dala ngayon ni baekhyun, ang nalagay niya lang sa Loob ay yung pencil case, syllabus at yung maliit niyang notebook. Eh may dala dala pa itong macbook, at dalawang nakaphotocopy na libro, tapos dala pa niya yung hydroflask niyang pagkalaki laki.

Dismissed naman na sila, nakita ni Chanyeol ang mga bibitbitin ni baekhyun kaya pumasok na ito at kinuha lahat ng gamit na bitbitbitin ni Baekhyun.

Akmang kukunin pa nito kay Chanyeol ang bag niya pero hinarangan siya ng braso ni Chanyeol. “Ako na. Just bring your hyrdroflask.” Sabi nito.

“Okay.” Tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun.

Nilingon niya si kyungsoo at sumenyas na aalis na siya. Umokay naman ito at sumunod na kay Chanyeol na inaantay siya sa may pintuan.

“Do you still have class after this?” Tanong nito kay Baekhyun.

Umiling naman siya,”Wala na pero I have to go to the lib kasi may pinaparesearch si Maam samin, need to pass it later daw until 6 pm.” Sabi nito.

Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang relos nito. 12 sakto. “Let’s eat muna? Lunch time na, you’re not eating lunch nanaman.”

Napayuko si baekhyun. “Sorry.”

Tinignan ito ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay. “Okay lang, basta remember to eat your lunch lagi ha. Hindi kita ginugutom Baekhyun.” Chanyeol firmly said.

Tinawag na niya ito ng first name. It means na seryoso nga si Chanyeol.

“Yes po. Kakain nako three times a day.”

Chanyeol smiled at him. “Good.”

They ate sa yellowcab, near CSB. Hindi sila makapagdecide pareho kung saan sila kakain, eh naglalakad lang sila pareho hanggang sa nakita nila ang Yellowcab.

Ngumunguya na si Baekhyun ng kanyang all time favorite Charlie Chan ng yellowcab, habang si chanyeol naman ay ang Chicken Alfredo pasta nang biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun.

“Yeol, what time game niyo tomorrow?” Tanong nito out of the blue.

Napatigil ng kain si Chanyeol. “2:30 parin. Why?” There’s a hint of hope sa boses nito, na sana pumunta na bukas si baekhyun.

“Wala lang. Kyungsoo’s gonna watch kasi tomorrow.” Sabi nito.

Patay malisya lang si baekhyun. Hindi rin niya kasi alam if ipupush niyang pumunta sa game bukas ni chanyeol. He really wants to pero hindi niya alam ang sagot.

“Oh.. okay.” Malungkot na sagot ni Chanyeol.

Naawa si Baekhyun sa manliligaw. So he did the one thing na makakapagpasaya dito. He leaned in at kiniss sa cheeks si Chanyeol.

Again, napatigil nanaman ito sa pagkain. “What’s that for?” Tanong nito ng nagpipigil ng ngiti.

“You look so down kasi. So I cheered you up.” Pangiti itong sumagot.

Di na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili na hindi ngumiti. “Whipped.” Bulong nito sa sarili niya na umiiling pa ang ulo.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun.

_same_ , Baekhyun thought.




Kinabukasan, maagang nagising si Baekhyun, He woke up at around 6 am, hindi niya rin alam kung bakit pero una niyang ginawa ay naligo, after 30 miutes tapos na itong magayos ng katawan.

Kailangan niyang makabawi kay Chanyeol today. So he decided to go down at pumunta sa 7/11 para bumili ng tatlong gatorade. He needs to make bawi daw kasi.

After niyang bumili, nilabas niya ang dala dala niyang post it at ballpen. He wrote a note sa mga papel at idinikit ito isa isa sa takip nung gatorade. Tapos nun ay dumiretcho siya sa loob ng Archers at umakyat sa condo ni Chanyeol.

Kilala na siya dito dahil marami rin namang kaibigan si baekhyun na nakatira duon kaya pinapasok siya nina kuya guard sa lobby. Hindi rin ito nahirapan na mag ninja moves papasok ng condo ni Chanyeol dahil may susi ito. Chanyeol gave him a key ng condo niya. Ganon siya pinagkakatiwalaan ni chanyeol. Na amaze din ang Lola mo eh. Hahaha

Heavy sleeper si Chanyeol kaya walang hirap na nailagay ni Baekhyun ang tatlong gatorade sa loob ng ref ni Chanyeol. He wrote a note again sa posit it at ipinaskil niya ito sa ref ni Chanyeol. After that, bumalik na siya sa condo niya at natulog na ulit.

When Chanyeol woke up, It was already 9:30 am. Call time nila sa may Razon is at 12 nn. Lahatng rookies at ang mga 2nd-4th year kasi, magkakasama Parin sa dorm. Sa seniors lang medj naging maluwag ang coaches. Hinayaan na nila sila tumira sa mga condo nila. Pwede rin naman sa dorm, open pa rin ang dorm sa kanila, pero yung iba kasi, may mga condo narin naman kaya ayun.

Chaka strict sa dorm ang taga bantay nila. Curfew is at 10 pm. Lights out na by 10:30. Buti nalang nga at malakas sina Jongin at Sehun kay Ate kasi nung kumain sila dati umabot na sila ng alas dose ng madaling araw nun. 4th year narin naman ang dalawa kaya okay lang din.

Naginat ito at chineck ang phone. Tinignan niya if ay goodmorning text si Baekhyun sa kanya. Sadly, wala.

Baka he’s stil sleeping pa, sabi nito sa sarili.

Pero usually, this time he’s already up ah.

Dumiretcho si Chanyeol ng banyo, naghilamos saglit at nagmumog. After nun ay dumiretcho ito sa kitchen area niya. He was about to open the fridge ng nakita niya yung neon pink na post it na nakapaskil sa ref niya. Kinuha niya yun at binasa.

Open me

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang ref at may nakitang tatlong gatorade. He smiled at Kinuha lahat ng iyon. He placed them sa may itaas ng isle niya. He read the post it na nakalagay sa taas ng tatlong gatorade.

1st post it:

Hello Yeol, Good luck later. :)

2nd post it:

As promised, I’m giving you my goodluck. Kahit na alam ko na you don’t need it ‘cause your amazing.

3rd post it:

Pangbawi ko lang kasi nung last game mo, wala akong naibigay. Sorry. :( Forgive me? :)

Napailing nalang si Chanyeol. He took a picture nung tatlong gatorade at pagkatapos nun, iniwan niya yung isa, at Binalik yung dalawa sa ref. He’ll bring one later pagpaalis na sila.

Sa susunod na gising ni Baekhyun, past 1:30 na pala ng hapon. Grabe sobrang late na niya ulit nagising. Napagdesisyonan narin niya na hindi muna siya pupunta today. Wala pa siyang lakas ng loob.

Tinext niya si Kyungsoo na hindi talaga siya makakapunta. Kakagising lang din niya at gagawa siya ng paperworks niya.

Okay. Nuod ka nalang sa tv para may balita ka.

Pumunta si Baekhyun sa twitter, he refreshed his timeline, at sumalubong nanaman sa kanya ang tweet ni Chanyeol.

**@cypark Forgiven. *insert 3 gatorade picture***

Napangiti ito.

Biglang nagping ang phone nito. He saw a text from Chanyeol.

**Yeol: Will you watch live?**

Hala. Baka madisappoint nanaman to. Matagal niyang tinitigan ang phone niya.

**Baekhyun: No beb, I’m sorry, I have to finish something first. :(**

After sending, wala na siyang natanggap na reply dito.

Hala. Nabasa niya kaya yung text ko. Nadisappoint Nanaman siguro yun. Ang sama ko naman. Huhu.

Binitawan na ni Chanyeol ang phone niya pagkasend niya ng text kay Baekhyun. Magwawarm up na kasi sila sa hall sa dugout. Kailangan magpakondisyon before the official warm up na mismo sa court.

He’s hoping na pupunta si Baekhyun ngayon, one of the reason is yung pasurprise na gatorade sa condo kanina. Tapos yung question niya pa kahapon if what time ang game. Hindi naman sa minamadali niya si Baekhyun pero syempre, he wants din na live nanunuod yung pinakaimportanteng tao sa kanya ngayon.

Lumabas na silang lahat from the dugout, at rinig na rinig ang sigawan ng fans. The game was against UP kasi, 2nd round na ito at medyo nahirapan silang manalo nung 1st round. For sure ang mindset ng UP ay talunin sila this 2nd round.

After nagform ng circle sagitna, pumunta na sila sa bench nila. Unang nag warm up ang UP sa court kaya naman sila, sa gilid muna. He went sa pinakaunang chair para tanggaling ang jacket nito. Naiinitan narin siya. After nun, Tumingin siya sa audience. Looking for Baekhyun. As always, Court side din ang icket na inabot niya kay kyungsoo para mabilis niyang mahanap.

Nang nahagip ng mata niya si kyungsoo, agad niyang tinignan ang katabi nito.

Walang tao.

He sighed, _Of course._

Binalik niya ang tingin ulit duon at nagkatama ang mata nila ni kyungsoo. He gave Chanyeol an apologetic smile. “Sorry.” He mouthed. Nag nod lang si Chanyeol at bumalik na sa teammates niya para magwarm up. He’ll just focus his atensyon sa game.

3rd set na ng game. Up ng dalawang sets ang UP, 2 sets to none. Kailangan nilang makuha ang set nato para at least makapag 5 sets man sila kung gusto nilang manalo. But the problem is, sobrang pangit ng laro ni Chanyeol. As in nagkakalat siya ngayon.

Hala. Kanina pa walang magandang palo si Chanyeol. Puro error pa. Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

Chanyeol knows na ang pangit ng laro niya. Hindi niya alam bakit pero bwisit siya ngayong araw na’to. Tapos yung putanginang ref kanina pa wrong calls. Ilang puntos na ang nabibigay nila sa kabilang kopunan dahil sa wrong calls. Wala paman ding Challenge system so wala silang nagawa.

Nagserve si Jongin, tinarget nila ang libero ng kabila dahil hindi ito makakuha lagi ng first ball, pero as the set goes, medyo nababasa na niya sila. Naiangat ng libero ang bola, sinet ito at binack set sa teammate niya, tumalon si chanyeol at ibblock na sana niya ito pero hindi manlang tumama sakanya, ramdam niyang hindi pero ang kita ng referee ay natamaan niya, tinuloy nila ang game, nagulat si Chanyeol dahil ang alam niya puntos na nila yun.

Naiset na ulit nung kalaban at pinalo nung teammate ng kabila, hindi nakuha ni Jongdae, puntos sa UP.

Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang coach nila. Nakita niyang nakakunot ang noo ng coach at kausap ang ref sa kabila. Nilapitan niya ang ref.

“Ref, net block yun! I wasn’t even able touch it! 4 touches na yun!” Nakakunot na sabi ni Chanyeol sa referee.

“Hindi, nakita ko na natamaan mo. Point parin nila yun.” Pinipilit nung ref.

Kunot na kunot na ang noo ni Chanyeol. “Hindi ko nga kasi natamaan. Sa net lang siya!”

Hindi na siya pinapansin nung ref kaya naman bumalik siya sa posisyon niya at hindi napigilang sumigaw ng “putangina!”

Narinig yun ng teammates niya pati narin ng ref.

Pumito ito at itinaas ang yellow card sabay turo sa side ng La Salle.

Warning na si Chanyeol. Isa pang gumanyan siya at Red Card na, he will be escorted palabas ng court.

Nilapitan ni Sehun si Chanyeol “Kuya, kalma. Isang puntos lang yan. Kaya pang mahabol.” Bulong nito. Hindi niya pinansin si Sehun at ibinalik ang atensyon sa kalaban.

Sinerve ng kabila, nireceive ni Minseok, naitaas ang bola, isinet ni Jongdae, at nagcombination play si Sehun at Chanyeol. Baon ang bola.

Pagkatapos ng puntos na yun, hinarap ni Sehun si Chanyeol at sinide hug kasama ng teammates nila. Bakas naman sa mukha ng teammates ni Chanyeol na sumasaya dahil nakakabangon na sila. Pero si Chanyeol, hindi parin maipinta ang mukha.

Talo. 3 sets. 25-16, 25-15, 25-23. Lumaban pero kinulang.

Nasa dug out sila ngayon at pinagsasabihan ni coach Yang.

“The hell was that game? Anong nangyayare sa inyo?” Umpisa nito, tinignan niya sina Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae. “Seniors! You guys were supposed to be the one na nagga-guide sa rookies. Anong nangyare? Kayo pa yung puro errors. Ano ba naman! Simpleng service lang, kung hindi sobrang lakas, bitin naman. I told you na kapag malakas ang palo niyo, lumayo kayo. At pag mahina, lapit. Jusko. Ano? Babalik tayo sa basics?”

Nahagip ng mata ni Coach Yang si Chanyeol. “Chanyeol! What the hell happened to you? Nagkakalat ka sa loob! Wala ka ng ginawa kung hindi mag error. Mas marami ka pang binigay na puntos sa kabila kesa sa naiambag mo satin. I gave you chances para makabawi pero ano? Wala parin.Tapos the yellow card. I know you have a temper, pero what did I say, Hold it diba? Muntik ka ng mapaalis sa court. Gahd Chanyeol. please. Kung ano man yan, kalimutan mo muna lahat at magfocus ka sa laro. This is your last playing year sa UAAP. Make it count.”

“At hindi ko lang yan sinasabi sayo. SENIORS!” Coach Yang roared. “STEP UP. Mas lumaban pa ang mga rookies kesa sa inyo.”

“Walang magshshower. Diretcho tayo sa Razon. Pack up now.” Seryosong sabi ni coach yangat umalis ng dugout.

May iilang reporters sa labas ng dugout. They all picked up their things at isa isa ng lumabas. Tahimik silang lahat. Coach Yang didn’t entertain any reporters. Pagkalabas nila, the fans were waiting for them and cheering pero mga nakayuko silang lahat na pumasok ng shuttle. The blinds were closed at madilim sa loob. They went to back to Razon right after that to train.

7 ng gabi ng natapos ang training ng Green Spikers. Nakarating sila ng Razon ng 5 pm. Diretcho silang lahat sa 9th floor to train.

After that they were really drained. No one was speaking, magkasamang naglakad sina Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun, Jongae at Minseok palabas ng Razon. Chanyeol, Jongdae and Minseok naglakad pa One Archers. Duon din nakacondo si Jongdae at Minseok, roommates kasi silang dalawa. Habang si Sehun at Jongin naman, dumiretcho na pauwi ng dorm.

Kauwi ni Chanyeol sa condo niya, nagulat ito dahil may tao. Someone was in his kitchen. 2 tao lang naman ang may susi sa condo niya. Either mommy niya or si Baekhyun.

He dropped his bag sa gilid ng sofa. Narnig naman yun ni Baekhyun kayalumingon ito sa kanya. “Hey, you’re here na.” Malambing na sabi nito.

Tinignan lang siya ni Chanyeol, at nginitian ng tipid. Yung hindi abot sa mata.

“What are you doing here?” Tanong nito.

Medyo nagulat si baekhyun sa tanong ni chanyeol. Hindi naman ganyan si chanyeol pag binabati si baekhyun kaht masama ang araw nito.

“I heard kasi kay kyungsoo na you lost the game kanina, and he said na you’re not your usual self.” Dahan dahan niyang sinabi.

Chanyeol sighed. “Yeah, kaya nga now lang ako nakauwi, we went straight to training after the game. Galit si coach.”

Tumango naman si Baekhyun. “Do you want to eat ba? Nagdala ako ng rice and chicken terriyaki. Niluto ko kanina kasi for sure gutom ka.” Sabi nito at itinuro ang nakahain na pagkain para kay Chanyeol.

Tinignan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at nginitian ulit ng tipid. “I’m tired, Baekhyun. I’ll sleep nalang muna. But thanks for the food.” Sabi niya at dumiretcho sa kwarto.

Sumama ang loob ni Baekhyun. He knew something was definitely wrong. Sobrang cold nung paguusap nila. And no “B” mentioned. Tinawag niya ito sa first name niya. Tinignan niya ang pintuan ng kwarto ni Chanyeol na nakasara. Hindi niya alam if pupuntahan niya ba ito or he’ll give him space muna.

In the end, he decided to not bother Chanyeol for the night. For sure naman tomorrow, he can talk to Chanyeol ulit. Papalamigin muna niya ang ulo nito.

Tinakpan niya ang pagkain na hinanda niya kay Chanyeol bago siya umalis ng condo nito. He also left a note na initin nalang niya sa microwave yung food pag kagising niya.

_Kabalik niya sa condo, tinext niya agad si kyungsoo._

**Baekhyun: Soo, ang cold niya kanina. :(**

**Soo: Hayaan mo na muna beb, Napagalitan eh, Chaka pagod. Papagpahingahin mo muna, hindi ko rin makausap si jongin ng maayos eh.**

**Baekhyun: Okay. Iniwanan ko rin siya ng food duon.**

**Pag nagutom.**

**Soo: Okay sige, at least may nakahanda na siyang pagkain.Pero Baek wag mo na munang isipin yun ha. Itulog mo na rin yan. For sure tomorrow back to normal na ulit kayo.**

**Baekhyun: Sana.**

Pinatay na ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at ipinikit ang mata.

—

1 week after, back to normal sila. Well, hindi ganon kanormal kasi yung feeling ni Baekhyun ay parang medyo nagiging distant si Chanyeol sa kanya. Pero the almost everyday flowers are still there, the texts and calls are also there. Pero pag nagkikita sila, duon medyo nakakaramdam si Baekhyun. Minsan nalang sila ulit nagkita that week, dahil nga nakafocus si Chanyeol ngayon sa game nila.

Baekhyun understood that, pero before naman, kahit in between classes nagkikita sila. Ngayon kasi, dadaan lang si Chanyeol sa class niya saglit para ihatid ito tapos sibat agad kasi busy naman sa requirements. Sa lunch time din, minsan nga siya lang magisa kasi si kyungsoo, kasama si jongin. Ayaw naman niyang makithird wheel sa dalawa kaya humihiwalay ito.

Tulad ngayon, magisa siyang kumakain ng tapa sa crepe man. Tapos na ang klase nila ni kyungsoo. Nagpaiwan siya dahil sabay daw sila maglulunch ni jongin. Kaya ito ngayion si Baekhyun, bitter sa buhay dahil mag isa.

Asan ba tong si Chanyeol.

Nagring ang phone niya at lumabas ang mukha ni Chanyeol. “Finally” bulong nito sa sarili. Sinagot na niya ito.

“B, Wru?”

“Crepe man, Eating lunch. Ikaw?”

“Just finished my class. I’ll go there. May kasama ka?”

“Waley, may lunchdate si soo at jongin eh.”

“Alright. Wait moko dyan.”

Pagkasabi nun ay binaba na ni Chanyeol ang tawag. Napatingin ito sa phone niya. Nakakunot ang noo na kumain nalang ulit.

After ilang minutes dumating na si Chanyeol na may bitbit na yellow gatorade. He placed the drink in front of Baekhyun. Tinaasan niya ng kilay si Chanyeol “What’s this?”

“Peace offering?” Nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“And why would you give me a peace offering? May kasalanan ka ba?” Mataray na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Baekhyun at hinawakan yung kanang kamay niya.

“Sorry.” Malumanay na sabi ni Chanyeol.

Tinignan niya si Chanyeol, yung mata niyang sincere talaga na humihingi ng tawad. Napapunas si Baekhyun ng mukha gamit ng kaliwa niyang kamay at Nagbuntong hininga.

Hinarap niya si Chanyeol, “Are we okay?” Seryosong tanong nito.

Tumango naman si Chanyeol. “Yes we are.”

“Pero bakit ang distant mo sakin nung nakaraang linggo? Did I do something wrong?” Nagtatakang tanong ni baekhyun kay chanyeol.

Pumikit saglit si Chanyeol at huminga ng malalim, “You didn’t do something wrong okay. It was all me.” Pag eexplain ni Chanyeol. Nakatingin ito sa baba. “Pressure from everyone kasi. Lalo na acads and volleyball. I’m both graduating from them na diba, Last week din kasi sobrang napuruhan ako. Deadlines for prelim this term is coming up so I have to submit everything, tapos si coach din, remember nung natalo kami, napagalitan ako. He said na I should focus muna sa game kasi last playing year ko na rin yun. He said that us seniors should step up. Eh sobrang pangit lang din talaga ng laro ko nung time na yun. Tas na yellow card pako.”

Tinignan lang ni baekhun si chanyeol. Naawa ito sakanya, he placed his arm sa likod ng chair ni chanyeol at nilean ang ulo sa shoulders nito. “Okay. I’m not mad na. I understood everything.” Sabi niya habang nakahawak sa buhok ni Chanyeol. “ also, next time, sabihan moko okay, para hindi kung ano ano ang pumapasok sa isip ko.”

“Yes po…”

“Another thing pa pala, B… that time, I was expecting na pupunta ka na. I was disappointed nung nakita ko si kyungsoo. Alone.” Malungkot na sabi nito.

Baekhyun looked up at him, “I told you naman diba, I’ll go watch live if I already have my answer.”

“Yeah, I know pero you’re giving me hints kasi the day before, tapos yung mismong day pa. So I assumed.” Pag popoint out ni Chanyeol.

Inipit ni Baekhyun ang ulo ni Chanyeol gamit ang braso niya na nakapatong sa likod nito. “Ayan. Assuming ka kasi.” Pangaasar nito.

“Heyy, not my fault.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Kumain ka na ba?”

Umiling si Chanyeol. “Not yet.”

“Oh, eh what are you waiting for?”

“You.” Sagot ni Chanyeol at ngumiti. Yung with dimples.

_Hayop. Double meaning?_

Friday ng 4 pm that week, nasa condo ni Baekhyun ang barkada. Nakalatag ang sofa bed. Nanduon ang couch, pati na rin ang additional na bean bag courtesy of mama byun. Nalaman ng mommy niya na marami siya laging bisita sa condo kaya naman 

Dinagdagan ng mommy niya ang upuan sa living room area ni Baekhyun. Ang sikip na tuloy duon.

Nagayang mag movie marathon si Sehun pagkatapos ng training nila. Halos 3 pm narin natapos ang training for the game tomorrow against Ateneo. Rival school nanaman. 2nd to the last game ito for the 2nd round before semis. Lahat ng team, may talo na. So no step ladder for the season. Maglalaban laban na sila for the final four.

Standing ng teams kasi runningfor final four is ADMU, DLSU, UP, and UST. Tig isang talo ang La Salle at Ateneo, Dalawa naman pareho sa UP at UST. So most likely sila sila ang maglalaban laban, unless sa 2 games pa na paparating, mabago ito.

Last 2 games kasi ng La Salle is Ateneo and UST. Nung 1st round, medyo pinahirapan din sila nito kaya todo ensayo sila sa mga sumunod na araw.

“Beb, pa abot naman nung lays.” Turo ni Baekhyun duon sa table tabi nina kyungsoo.

Umalis ito sa pagkakayakap kay Baekhyun at kinuha ang Lays na inabot ni Soo. He gave it to B, at ibinalik na ang pwesto nila kanina sa couch.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are cuddling sa couch, habang si Jongin at Kyungsoo naman ay parehong nakahiga sa sofa bed, Nakabackhug si Jongin sa kanya. Habang si Sehun naman ay nasa Bean bag. Si Jongdae at kuya Minseok nasa floor lang.

Nanuod kasi sila ngayon ng kdrama.

Yes, kdrama. Kahit na si Sehun ang nagyaya na movie, si Kyungsoo ang nasunod. They were watching Romantic Doctor S2. Kasi kakatapos lang nito. And of course, knowing Kyungsoo, yun ang gusto nitong panuorin.

Favorite kasi niya ito. Well si Baekhyun narin. He was amazed kay Kim Sabu kasi sobrang galing naman kasi talaga. Sobrang bilis ng kamay, Ang galing na surgeon.

Wala ng Nagawa ang lahat kasi nagteam up na si Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Si Jongin, syempre si kyungsoo na ang nagsalita so wala na siyang nagawa.

Same goes to Chanyeol. Baekhyun decided , at um-oo nalang ito. Wala ng nagawa yung tatlo. Kaya ayan.

Nung una medyo hindi nagcoconcentrate sina Sehun kasi nga hindi naman yun talaga ang pinunta nila, pero hanggang sa mga sumusunod na episodes,sobrang tutok na sila sa mga nangyayare.

Nasa third episode na sila, at alas syete na ng gabi. Tinawag ni Chanyeol si Sehun at Tumingin naman ito dito. “Se, Curfew ha. Don’t forget.” Sabi nito.

Um-oo lang si Sehun at Ibinalik na ulit ang atensyon sa tv. Gusto nalang matawa ni Chanyeol kasi parang kanina lang nagphphone lang ito tapos ngayon hindi na maialis ang mata sa tv.

Naramdaman niyang medyo nanginig si baekhyun. He looked at him at bumulong. “You cold?” He whispered.

Baekhyun, wearing only a shirt and shorts nodded. Chanyeol took off his varsity jacket, the green one na may initials niya lang sa harap at sa baba nung ay maliit na number 04. Ipinasuot niya yun kay Baekhyun.

The smaller one, na nilalamig nga, ay isinuot agad at pagkatapos nun ay sumandal na ulit kay Chanyeol. “Thanks” he murmured.

“Anytime.” Rinig niya sabay ramdam ang halik ni Chanyeol sa ulo niya.

After ilang minutes, humarap si Jongdae sa kanila. “huy, hindi ba kayo nagugutom?”

Ang pumansin lang kay Jongdae ay si baekhyun at si minseok. Actually nagugutom na nga rin talaga si baekhyun kaya lang Tinatamad itong tumayo.

“Luto tayo?” Tanongg nito kay dae at minseok.

“Tara.” Sabi nung dalawa at tumayo na.

Umalis si baekhyun sa pagkakayakap ni Chanyeol. Narinig naman yun ni Chanyeol kaya hinayaan niyang umalis sa tabi ni si Baekhyun.

karating sa kitchen, pumunta agad si baekhyun sa ref at tinignan yung stock niya na food sa freezer.

“Anong gusto niyo?” Kinuha niya yung pork at chicken sa dulo nung freezer.

“May pork and chicken dito. Adobo?” Tinignan niya sina Minseok. Kinuha na pala nung dalawa ang chopping board at ang bawang at sibuyas.

“Okay. Lutuin nalang natin pareho.” Sabi ni Jongdae na nagsisimula ng magbalat ng bawang habang si Minseok naman ay nag hihiwa na ng sibuyas.

Nilabas ni baekhyun pareho and babot at manok at nilagay muna sa may sink kasi kailanganniyang ideforst. Medyo frozen kasi siya.

Bumalik ito sa ref at kinuha ang kakalagay lang na ricecake at fishcake sa loob. Kakabili niya lang kasi nito kanina bago sila nagsimula manuod. Ngayon lang siya sinipag pumunta ng kitchen.

“Lutuin ko narin tong tteokbokki ha. Tatakaw paman din nung mga yun.” Sabi nito at kinuha na yung sauce sa taas ng cabinet. Kumuha narin ng kawali at nilagyan ng tubig. Binuksan ang kalan para uminit na yung water.

Bumalik ito kina Jongdae at Minseok. Tapos na sila mag gayat ng bawang at sibuyas. Kaya naman nilabas ulit ni baekhyun ang isa pa niyang kawali, at binuksan ang stove.

“Kuya min, pwede Ikaw nalang magluto nung tteokbokki.” Tanong nito habang pinakikiramdaman yung init nung pan.

Naramdaman niyang lumapit sa kanya si minseok. “Sige, nasan yung rice at fishcake?”

Nginuso ni Baekhyun ang sink. Kinuha naman agad yung ni kuya minseok. Binuksan niya yung plastic ng rice cake at isa isa ng nilagay sa kawali.

“Dae, paki cut ng maliliit yung fish cake.” Sabi pa nito.

Agad namang sumunod si Jongdae at kinuha yung plastic ng fishcake sa tabi ni kuya minseok at agad na hiniwa ang mga ito.

Nagsimula ng magluto ang dalawa. Si Jongdae naman, kumuha ng water kasi nauuhaw siya.

“Baek, kelan kasi exam natin ng Micriobio?” Tanong nito.

“Next week na dae. Kelan ka magaaral. Hoy, ayusin mo buhay mo.” Sabi nito ng nakapamewang pa.

Nakatingin si Jongdae sa kanya ng masama. “gago ka maayos buhay ko. Nakalimutan ko lang”

Tumawa lang si baekhyun at tinuloy ang pagluluto.

Sa living room naman

Chanyeol took out his wallet at kinuha yung isang compli ticket for baekhyun. Iniiwanan niya lagi ng ticket si baekhyun sa kaibigan in case na biglang magbago ang isip nito.

“Soo.” Tawag nito sabay abot sa ticket. Kinuha naman yun agad ni Kyungsoo at inilagay sa bag.

Alam nilang lahat ang deal ni Baekhyun at ni Chanyeol. Mas Huli nga lang nalaman ni kyungsoo dahil hindi ito sinabi ni baekhyun agad. He knew the info kay Jongin pa. so wala talagang balak sabihin si Baekhyun sa lahat. Pero, nalaman din nila dahil kay chanyeol, at Syempre umabot din naman yun kay baekhyun.

Bumalik na sa ayos si Chanyeol sa sofa ng biglang nag salita si kyungsoo.

“Do you think he’ll come tomorrow?”

Hindi lang si Chanyeol ang napatigil. Lahat sila ngayon ay napaupo at all eyes are on him.

Sa totoo lang, ayaw narin ni chanyeol mag expect. He’ll just wait for Baekhyun to finally decide. He knows naman na duon din papunta yun. Onting antay at sakripisyo lang para sa taong mahal niya. Yes, he loves baekhyun now. Hindi na yung simpleng gusto lang. Mas lumalim na ang nararamdaman nito sa binata.

“Don’t want to expect. But I really hope so” and chuckled.

“I need a miracle ata for that.” He jokingly said. 

Ibinalik niya ang mata sa tv. Wala ring naging reaction ang kasama nito kaya naman itinuloy nalang nila ang pagnuod.

Medyo tahimik sa kitchen, hanggang sa si Minseok na ang bumasag ng katahimikan.

“Baek may sasabihin ako.” Tanong nito ng seryoso.

Napatigil sa pagluluto si Baekhyun at tinignan si minseok na ngayon ay nakaupo na sa stool kasi tapos na niyang lutuin ang tteokbokki.

“Yes kuya. Ano yun?”

“He’s really waiting every game na pumunta ka.”

Baekhyun sighed, “yes kuya min, I know.” He said defeated.

“What’s stopping you ba?” Curious na tanong nito.

Bumalik si Baekhyun sa may kalan dahil Luto na ang food. Kinuha niya ang bowl at inilipat na ang niluto duon, after that nilagay na niya sa table kung saan nagaantay ng sagot sina Minseok at Jongdae.

“Hindi ko rin alam kuya. Siguro, yung pagiging ready ko? Na pumasok sa isang relationship. Kasi gusto ko bago ko sagutin si chanyeol, sure na ako sa feelings ko for him. I don’t want to be paasa. Kasi the ones na nakafling ko before,ganon yung pinaramdam sakin. I thought na sila na yung magiging partner ko pero I was wrong pala.”

“Pero ngayon ba, what do you think?”

Baekhyun smiled. “I feel that he really cares for me and super thankful ako duon. He showed na not all guys are the same, he’s also the one na nagparealize sakin na, yung tamang tao, dadating yan sa tamang oras. And if he really loves you, hindi ka niya babaguhin, he’ll always be there to support.”

Minseok and Jongdae smiled at him. Hinawakan ni Jogdae ang braso ni Minseok. “Kuya, mukhang alam na niya yung sagot.”

Nagtawanan silang tatlo ng malakas.

Alam na niya.

Mahal na din niya ata.

-

GAME DAY.

One thing’s for sure. Sobrang daming tao ngayon sa MOA Arena. Kakapasok lang nila sa loob after 30 miniutes na nakapila sa labas. Balak kasi nila ni Kyungsoo talaga na late nalang pumasok para pahupain ang tao. Kaya lang nung nakita nila na hindi nawawalan ng tao kasi sobrang tagal magpapasok ang Arena, pumila narin sila sa labas. Sobrang init paman din.

Baekhyun was wearing a white shirt na punong puno ng arrow na maliliit. He saw it sa net nun na binebenta rin nung past games. Eh hindi din naman siya pumupunta sa game so nung one time na nanuod si kyungsoo, pinabili niya ito.

Bumili sila ng food saglit sa 2nd floor, matagal pa naman daw magsstart. Nakapasok sila ng past 3 pm sa loob, eh yung game 4:30 pa ang start. So tumambay muna sila sa tables sa labas.

Bumili si kyungsoo ng burger habang si baekhyun naman ay bumili lang ng donut. Pagbalik niya sa table, tinignan siya ni kyungsoo ng nagtataka. “Yan lang kakainin mo?”

“Oo. Di pako masyadong Gutom eh.”

“Okay.”

Napansin ni Kyungsoo na yung shirt nga lang yung dala suot ni Baek at shorts with his loafers. Malamig sa loob.

“Di ka ba nagdala ng jacket? Malamig sa loob mamaya.”

Baekhyun pouted. “Di moko sinabihan kanina.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Kinuha niya ang backpack niya at inabot ang familiar na green jacket at ibinigay ito sa kanya.

Nagtaka ito. He knows this jacket kasi gamit gamit niya to nung gabi. “Pano mo to nakuha?”

Gustong matawa ni kyungsoo, “Alam ko namang lamigin ka. And I saw that na nanduon sa couch bago tayo umalis. So kinuha ko. And, I’m sure Chanyeol would really. EMPHASIS SA REALLY, like that,” Sabi nito sabay kindat.

Pinalo ni baekhyun si kyungsoo sa braso. “Gago.”

Ramdam na ramdam ni baekhyun ang paginit ng mukha niya. He’s sure na pati tenga niya ay namumula na.

At tama nga siya. “Pulang pula?? Arte ka pa dyan ah. Gusto mo din naman.” Ani ni kyungsoo.

Hindi nalangniya pinansin ang kaibigan at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain ng donut.

“So… sasagutin mo na ba?” Biglang salita ni kyungsoo

“Malamang, nandito nga ak diba. Parang ewan naman Soo.” Inis na sinabi ni baekhyun dito.

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ng kaibigan. “Alam mo nagtatanong ako ng maayos ah. Sasapakin kita.”

Tinawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun.

_Oo, sasagutin ko na._

Nagsisigawan na ang mga tao. Punong puno ang loob ng arena. Rinig na rinig mo ang drums ng ateneo at ang drums ng la salle. Maski ang cheers lalo ng ng lumabas isa isa ng lumabas ang players from dugout. Naunang lumabas ang ateneo at pagkatapos naman nun, lumabas na ang la salle.

Patakbo silang lumabas from dugout at nagform ng circle, nagbow sa isa’t isa, at nagbow din sa likod. Official warm up na. 5 minutes lang naman yun. All of them are stilll wearing their jersey jacket na pang game. Nagkalat silang lahat, ang dalawang libero ay nasa magkabilang court, nagrereceive ng bola habang ang iba naman ay nagseserve.

They were on the courtside, 3 chairs lang ang layo from the bench of the players so madali silang makita ni kyungsoo. Hindi humaharap ang players at coaches sa audience. Yan ang number one rule ni Coach Yang. Kailangan naka focus lang sa court ang mga mata nila at bawal tumingin sa audience.

After the 5 minutes, sa ateneo naman ngayon ang court. Lumipat na ang mga ito sa ring side para ituloy ang isa isa nilang pagdidigsa bola na binibigay ng isa sa mga coaches.

Si Baekhyun, nasa phone niya lang. He took a picture of himself ng nakapeace sign covering his eyes and tweeted,

**@baekhyun_b Good luck Green Spikers! #AN1MO** 💚 ***insert selife pic***

He was already wearing Chanyeol’s jacket kasi tama nga si kyungsoo. Malamig sa loob. Buti nalang nga at dinala yun ng kaibigan. Soo’s wearing a green shirt and his black jacket. As usual, black lang naman ata ang laman ng wardrobe ni kyungsoo. Well may onting green at white din naman for school or sa games.

Tumunog na ang buzzer, it means na magsstart na ang game. Napatingin si Baekhyun saglit sa harap at nakita na nagsibalikan na ang players sa bench. Siya, Tumingin ulit sa phone niya.

Isa isa ng nagtatanggal ng jersey jacket ang players. Si Chanyeol, hindi maiwasang tumingin sa audience. He was looking for kyungsoo ng makita niyang may pamilyar na blonde hair na nakayuko sa tabi ng kalbo na kaibigan.

Kumabog ang dibdib nito.

Nagkatama sila ng tingin ni kyungsoo. He smiled at Chanyeol at nakitang siniko ang kaibigan.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang paniniko ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Magsasalita na sana ito ng icut siya bigla ni kyungsoo. “Tingin sa court.”

Nagtatakang tumingin si baekhyun sa harap at sumalubong sa kanya ang mga mata ni chanyeol. Nagulat din ito. Chanyeol was shocked and at the same time happy. Really happy.

He gave baekhyun his sweetest smile lalo na nung nakita niyang suot suot nito ang Jacket niya. Napakagat ito sa labi at napailing. Lumingon ulit ito kay Baekhyun.

“Goodluck!” Baekhyun mouthed.

And chanyeol answered with a wink.

_Hoy frack._

Bumalik na si chanyeol sa teammates niya at isa isa ng pumunta sa harap ng court. Nagsimula ng magsalita ang announcer at after nun, isa isa na silang pinakilala.

“Haba ng hair mo duon girl.” Bulong ni kyungsoo sa kanya habang tumatawa.

“Sira. Manuod ka na.” Nahiyang sabi ni baekhyun.

Kalagitnaan ng laro at sobrang ganda ng performance ng La Salle. It was already 2nd set at up sila ng 1 set, even in this set, the score was already 23-17. Possibleng hindi na mahabol ng kalaban ito. Onting errors lang, kung meron man. Bawing bawi itong game nato duon sa game against UP dati. At si Chanyeol, sobrang ganado. Every point na nakukuha nila, nagtatatakbo sa loob ng court. Kaya pati teammates niya ganon rin ang ginagawa. Sobrang light ng atmosphere ngayon sa team ng La Salle.

“Likot ng jowa mo beb.” Bulong ni kyungsoo.

“Jowa ka dyan. Hindi pa no.” sagot naman neto.

“Ayun.” Natatawang sabi ni kyungsoo. “Nandito ka na. Considered na yun.”

“Sira ulo ka. Hahahaha. Si jongin din ah. Ganda ng laro.”

“Aba malamang nandito ang number one fan niya no.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay tayo ng biglang nakapuntos si jongin dahil sa drop ball nito.

“WOOOOO!! GO NINI!!!!” Sigaw ng katabi niya.

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa harap at tama nga, puntos para sa La Salle. Set point na ngayon at si Chanyeol ang magsserve.

Napatayo si Baekhyun at siya naman ang sumigaw. “LET’S GO CHANYEOL! ACE!!!!” Sabi nito ng napakalakas, Sumunod din ang ibang fans.

Baekhyun swore, before Chanyeol served the ball, he saw his favorite smile bago ito naka service ace.

“That’s my boy” bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili bago napatalon sa upuan kasama sina kyungsoo at nagcecelebrate. 1 set nalang at panalo na sila.

Panalo. 3 sets to none, and of course, Chanyeol is the player of the game. Nakatayo silang lahat at kinakanta ang hymn habang nakataas ang kanang kamay and fist closed. Ipinakita sa big screen ang mukha ni Chanyeol habang kumakanta ng hymn. Chanyeol had 10 contributed 11 pts, 10 blocks, and 10 receptions.

Triple double nanaman ito. Baekhyun is proud. SUPER PROUD dahil sa pinakita ng soon to be boyfriend niya. *wink*

SANA ALL.

Right after the hymn, ininterview na si Chanyeol ni ateng courtside reporter.

“So Chanyeol, congratulations for being the player of the game! Our very own King Archer! Meron ka bang gusto batiin at pasalamatan?” Tanong nito sabay tapat kay Chanyeol sa mic.

“Thank you! First of all, I want to thank my coaches and teammates, hindi namin ito maipapanalo kung hindi dahil sa kanila, Second, the LaSallian community and the fans. Thank you for always supporting us! And lastly, You.” Tinignan niya ng mabuti ang camera. “Thank you for watching me live.”

“And there goes our King Archer. Back to you Boom and Anne.”

Hindi narinig ni Baekhyun kung anong sinasabi ni Chanyeol kasi maingay sa loob, and hindi rin rinig from the inside. Sa mga nanunuod lang thru live stream or sa tv siya nakita kaya pagkaopen niya ng twitter, usap usapan na kung sino yung “you” na tinutukoy ni Chanyeol.

Naiwan muna sila sa loob ng Arena. Marami pa kasing tao ang lumalabas, ayaw nila ulit makipagsabayan. Chaka hindi pa lahat ng players nakakapasok ng dugout.

Umupo silang dalawa ni kyungsoo, nasa twitter sila at may mga nababasa nga siya. May nakita siyang tweet nung interview ni Chanyeol. Kinuha niya ang AirPods niya at pinlay ang video.

After niyang panuorin ay natigilan ito. Kitang kita ang gulat sa mata niya kaya naman tinanong siya ni kyungsoo. “Ano yan.”

Binigay ni Baekhyun yung left airpod niya kay kyungsoo at pinapanuod ang video. After niyang matapos ay tinignan ito ni kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo wanted to laugh at hindi niya ito napigilan. “I stan a brave man.”

“Gago ka kyungsoo.” Hindi niya alam ang irereact niya. Hindi sila super showy ni Chanyeol. Oonti lang ang may alam na they are dating. Tapos hindi rin alam ng twitter world na may may ka something si Chanyeol. He’s just giving subtle hints. Pero not like this.

“Huyyy baka awayin ako ng fans niya. Kingina. Ayokong masabunutan ng mga echoserang palaka.” Sabi nito. Worry written all over his face.

Tinawanan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Wag ka ngang OA. Wala namang binanggit si Chanyeol na panagalan. Chaka hindi ka naman madidiskubre ng mga yan no.”

“Gago. He winked at me kanina! For sure maraming nakakita nun at hindi lang ako!!!” Nagpapanic na si Baekhyun.

Hinawakan ni kyungsoo si baekhyun sa balikat. “Besh kalma. Wag mo ng isipin yun okay. If totoong fans sila, hindi ka nila ibabash okay. Susuportahan nila si Chanyeol kung saan siya masaya.”

“Okay.” Kalmadong sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Tara na. Labas na tayo.”

Lumabas na silang dalawa sa arena. Sobrang dami paring tao na kalat kalat sa paligid. Lahat ay nakaabang sa may side kung saan nanduon ang mga shuttle ng players. Duon din naman kasi ang player’s entrance at exit.

Tumambay sina kyungsoo at baekhyun sa tapat ng coffe bean at pinahuhupa muna ang tao bago sila umalis. Wala rin kasi silang masakyan, walang grab na makuha tapos ayaw naman nila parehong mag angkas.

Few minutes after, narinig nila ang mga nagsisigawan sa labas. Lumabas na ang MVT ng La Salle. Bago ito pumunta sa shutlle, umikot muna sila sa fans nila duon at nagbow bago pumasok ng shuttle.

Nakatanggap ng text si Kyungsoo galing kay Jongin na sa aristocrat ang team dinner.

“Gusto mo bang pumunta duon? Or uwi na tayo?” Tanong nito sa kanya.

“Di ba nakakahiyang sumunod?”

“Ewan ko kay jongin. Sabi niya punta daw tayo duon eh.” Nagkakamot na ng ulo si kyungsoo.

“Okay.”

Nang nagbobook na si kyungsoo ng phone at nagvibrate ang phone ni baekhyun. Nakita niyang tumatawag si Chanyeol at agad na pinindot ang accept.

“Hello?”

“Hi B! We’re at aristocrat sa may Roxas. Can you go here?”

“Sabi nga ni kyungsoo. He’s booking na don’t worry.”

“Alright, text me if papunta na kayo okay?”

“Yes po.”

“So…” rinig na rinig ni baekhyun na nag aalangan ang boses ni chanyeol.

He laughed at Chanyeol. “I’ll answer you later Chanyeol. Ayokong sumagot through phone okay? Wait for me.”

“You got me there Baekhyun Byun. Haha. I’ll see you later.”

Dumating na yung grab nina baekhyun, pareho silang sumakay at umalis na.

“Nakasakay na kami. Going there na. Byeee.” Sabi nito at pinatay na ang phone.

Karating nila ng Aristocrat, pumasok sila sa loob at umupo sa may waiting area. Onti lang ang tao ngayon sa loob at halos matatanda ang nanduon. He texted Chanyeol na nanduon na sila. After ilang minutes lang ay sinalubong na sila ni Chanyeol at Jongin.

“Heyyy. Let’s go.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinila ang kamay ni Baekhyun. They stayed sa parang function room ng Aristocrat, nung binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto, may mga matangtumingin sa kanila. Si baekhyun, nakayuko lang na pumasok kasi nahihiya nga ito. Hindi naman siya part ng team, bat nanduon siya.

May mga bumati dito at binati rin niya pabalik. Hanggang sa nakita niya sina Sehun sa Isang table. Nakahinga naman ito ng maluwag dahil finally familiar faces.

“Kuya!” Bati sa kanya.

Nginitian naman niya si Sehun. “Hi Se.”

Pinaupo siya si Chanyeol sa tabi nito. Nakaround table kasi sila at nakahiwalay sa coaches. Pagkatapos naman nun ay umupo si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa tabi nila. Nasa table ang barkada. May dalawang upuan talaga na nakareserve sa kanilang dalawa. Buti nalang at kakasimula palang nila lahat kumain.

Nilagyan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng java rice sa plate nito, tapos binigyan niya rin ito ng Isang piraso ng pork barbeque, tapos nilagyan ito ng lechon kawali and then pinakbet.

“Chanyeol may kamay yan. Hindi yan baldado.” Sabi ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Mind you ‘biz, Dae.” Sabi nito. Nilagyan pa ni Chanyeol ng juice si baekhyun sa baso.

“Yeol, ako na.” Sabi nito. Pero hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol at tinuloy lang ang ginagawa.

Hinarap niya ni Chanyeol “Eat na. You’re hungry.”

Syempre wala ng nagawa si Baekhyun kung hindi kumain, gutom narin naman kasi siya. Tinignan niya si kyungsoo na kumakain na rin at kausap si jongin. Asikasong asikaso din itong batang to.

“Uy, free time na natin later at bukas. Inom tayo?” Tanong ni Sehun. Nagkatinginan silang lahat. Well, ngayon nalang ulit sila nagkayayaan uminom kasi season.

“G ako.” Sabi ni Jongin. He looked at kyungsoo, na tumingin kay Baekhyun, na tumingin kay Chanyeol.

“Huy, jusko ano na. Magtitinginan nalang ba kayo dyan.”

Si Chanyeol ang nagsalita. “Pass kami ni B. We have to talk muna. Kaya kayo nalang.”

Binalik ni chanyeol ang atensyon sa pagkain.

Understood naman ng lahat kung anong paguusapan nung dalawa.

Right after dinner, bumalik na sila sa La Salle, yung iba sumabay sa shuttle, yung iba naman sa sarasarili nilang sasakyan. Kokonti nalang ang nasa loob ng shuttle, ang nasa loob lang ay ang magbabarkada at ang tatlong rookies.

Magkatabi si Chanyeol at Baekhyun, nasa 3rd row sila ng shuttle at naka off yung lights. Tahimik lang duon, tulog halos lahat except yung dalawa.

Nakalean si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, yung braso naman niya ay nakapatong sa likod ni Baekhyun, their hands are intertwined. Nakapikit si Baekhyun, medyo inaantok na rin.

“You tired?” Chanyeol murmured.

Tumango si Baekhyun. He felt Chanyeol kissed the top of his head. “Sleep ka muna. I’ll wake you up pag nasa La Salle na tayo.”

Inayos ni Baekhyun ang pwesto niya. Yumakap na ito ng tuluyan kay Chanyeol, resting his head on top of Chanyeol’s chest. Nakapalibot naman ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa katawan ni Baekhyun.

Nasa condo ni Chanyeol silang dalawa ngayon ni Baekhyun. They decided na duon nalang magusap. Karating nila sa condo, dumiretcho si Baekhyun sa couch ni Chanyeol at umupo habang si Chanyeol naman, binaba ang gamit sa loob ng kwarto niya.

“B!” Sigaw nito sa loob.

“Yes?”

Sumilip sa labas si Chanyeol “Do you wanna shower first?”

Tumayo si baekhyun at pumasok sa kwarto ni Chanyeol “Yes please.”

Kumuha si Chanyeol ng damit from his cabinet at iniabot yun kay Baekhyun. He has unused boxers naman kaya yun ang binigay niya.

Dumiretcho siya sa loob ng cr ni Chanyeol. He took off his clothes at mabilis na nagshower. Katapos nun at nagbihis na rin ito.

Pagkalabas ni Baekhyun ay naabutan niya si Chanyeol na naka higa na sa kama. So what he did, ay umakyat na rin ito sa bed ni Chanyeol, tinanggal niya ang salamin niya at nilagay sa table sa tabi ni Chanyeol and then placed his head sa chest ni Chanyeol at ipinalupot ang kamay sa katawan nito. Ganon din naman ang ginawa ng binata.

“B? Don’t fall asleep ha. I have to know your answer first.”

Nafeel niyang nagvibrate yung part kung saan nakalean si Baekhyun kasi Natawa ito. The smaller one looked up at him and closed the distance. He kissed Chanyeol for about 5 seconds, smack lang naman at ipinatong ang baba sa dibdib ni Chanyeol.

“Does that answer your question na?” Pacute na tanong nito.

Chanyeol pouted, “Pwede paulit. I’m not sure…” biro nito.

Baekhyun laughed at him at kinurot yung ilong. “Alam mo ikaw, sutiiiil ka talaga.”

He leaned in and gave Chanyeol his sweetest kiss. His hands are encircled sa neck ni Chanyeol, while Chanyeol’s hands are cupping his face so that he can deepen the kiss.

Few moments later, they both pulled apart breathless. This was their first kiss, as boyfriends.

Magkapatong ang kanilang noo, eyes both closed. Inilayo ni baekhyun ng onti ang mukha niya kay Chanyeol, they opened their eyes and smiled at eachother.

Baekhyn broke the silence. “The answer is yes baby, I’m yours now.”

Di na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili at itinago ang mukha sa leeg ni Baekhyun.

Kinikilig ito.

Si Baekhyun naman, napakalaki ng ngiti. Nilagay niya yung right hand niya sa ulo ni Chanyeol kasi nga nakatago ito sa leeg niya.

“Kinikilig ka baaa. Hahaha. Ang cute mo naman kiligin by.” Bulong nito kay Chanyeol.

Now it’s his time to call Chanyeol “By” in short for baby.

“Yes I am. Don’t make me pakilig too much okay. Baka hindi kayanin ng heart ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakatago parin. Medyo kinikiliti si Baekhyun kasi yung hininga ni Chanyeol tumatama sa leeg niya. Medyo sensitive paman din ito duon sa part na yun.

Kinurot ni Baekhyun ang tagiliran ni Chanyeol. “OA ka! Hahaha. Let’s sleep na. Inaantok nako.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Inangat naman agad ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya sa leeg ni Baek at ibinalik ang pwesto nilang dalawa kanina.

Baekhyun, with his eyes closed ay nakapalupot na ulit kay Chanyeol. Chanyeol leaned, “I love you B,always and forever,” he paused. “Thank you for making me the happiest man alive tonight.”

Baekhyun smiled, “You’re welcome Chanyeol. I love you too.” He murmured.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s head.

Kinuha nito ang phone niya sa night stand. He took a picture of them. Si Baekhyun lang actually. Pero ulo lang at braso na nakayakap sa kanya ang kita. Walang makakakilala dito except lang ang mga tao na kilala sila.

He posted it sa IG story niya.

**@cypark: 04.22.2020. Mine now. ILY.**

After that pinatay na nito ang phone at natulog na may mga ngiti sa labi.

Chanyeol is known for being the star athlete of DLSU’s MVT. He’s also considered as the top player for men’s division sa league na yun. He was awarded as rookie of the year when he first started, and then the following seasons, he was reigned as the most valuable player for 3 consecutive years. And also possible for this current season. 

He is also known, for supporting the LGBTQ community. One of the many reasons is that he’s also bi. So alam ng tao na bi si Chanyeol so hindi na bago sa kanila if nalilink ito sa kung sino sino man na babae or lalaki na kapwa atleta o artista.

Pero sa mga naging kaissue ni Chanyeol, wala itong kinonfirm. Hinahayaan lang niya ito kasi he doesn’t need to explain himself to the public. Paniwalaan nila kung anong gusto nilang paniwalaan basta siya, wala siya ni isang naramdaman na connection sa mga nililink sa kanya. He flirted with some pero that’s it. Yung iba naman ay siya ang nilapitan pero nilinaw niya agad ito na he’s not interested.

Kaya ngayon, with his subtle hints, nababagabag ang fans niya. And yung binitawan niyang bati kanina when he was being interviewed. lastly, his IG story.

He just wants to express his happiness to the whole world na sinagot na siya ng taong pinakamamahal niya. He’s not gonna expose Baekhyun the whole world as his boyfriend. Basta ang alam lang nila, may boyfriend si Chanyeol. Yun lang. Unless Baekhyun wants to be open to the public.

Sa unang araw ng pagiging magkasintahan ng isang Chanyeol Park at Byun Baekhyun, wala silang ginawa kung hindi magkulong sa condo ni Chanyeol. May sarili atang self quarantine na nagaganap sa loob. Mga bagay na magkasintahan lang ang pwedeng gumawa.. well pwede naman hindi rin. 😉

Chour.

They haven’t done it pa. Momol dito, momol duon. Jakol dito, jakol duon. Hipuan kung saan saan, cuddle na couch, sa bed. Backhug habang nagbbrush ng teeth, nagluluto ng umagahan si Baekhyun, habang kumakain. Hindi binibitawan ni Chanyeol ang bewang ni Baekhyun, well siya rin naman. They can’t take their hands off of each other. Ito na nga yata yung sinasabi ni Chanyeol na kilig without restrictions.

Pero halata mo na si Chanyeol ang mas clingy sa kanila. Katulad nalang ngayon. Tapos na silang maglunch parehas. Nakatayo si Baekhyun sa tapat ng tv at tinitignan yung mga pictures ni Chanyeol na nakasabitsa may wall.

Ang mommy niya kasi ang nagpalagay ng mga litrato duon. Family picture nila, picture ni Chanyeol nung highschool, picture nilang magkapatid nung bata sila, tas picture nila ngayong tumanda na sila. Apat na picture lang ang nanduon. Tapos may isang frame na nakalagay na walang picture.

Nagtaka ito. Blank frame lang talaga siya, at walang nakalagay na parang picture ng bulaklak man lang or something kasi usually diba, pag bumili ka ng frame may nakalagay na picture.

He felt hands on his waist, and a chin rested on top of his left shoulder. “What are you looking at?” Chanyeol whispered, making baekhyun lightly squirm kasi nagulat ito ng slight at medj nakiliti sa hininga ni chanyeol na tumama sa leeg niya.

Ipinatong nila ang kamay sa nakapalupot na kamay sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “These pictures.” Sabi nito, tinuro niya yung isang frame na walang laman.

“Bakit walang laman yun?”

Chanyeol chuckled and hugged baekhyun tightly tapos dinala niya ito sa couch. As usual, ipinaupo niya ito sa kandungan niya.

“Sabi kasi ni mom, yung picture frame na yan. It’s reserved for the person na magpapasaya sakin. She said na I shouldn’t put anyone lang na pinasya ako for the time being.Dapat daw, I’m sure na the one that I’ll put up there is the one that I truly love.” Pag eexplain nito habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

Parang may pinaparating tong si Chanyeol.

Learning the reason why, baekhyun fully understood kung ano ang ipinaparating ni mama park. It’s reserved for the person na mamahalin si chanyeol habang buhay.

“Ahhh. Okayy.” sabi nito habang nagalis ng tingin kay Chanyeol.

“Uy, I saw you IG story post..” simula ni baekhyun. They were silent for a while, pero hindi naman ito awkward silence.

“Are you... okay with it? Haven’t tagged you naman. Pero I can delete it if you want. I respect your privacy.” nagaalangan itong itinanong ni chanyeol sa kasintahan.

Hinarap ni baekhyun ang sarili niya kay chanyeol. “It’s okay, don’t worry. Pero yung inaano ko lang kasi is your fans. Hindi ba sila magagalit na you’re dating na? Tapos it’s a guy pa...” Tanong nito.

“Don’t worry about it, B. They know that I’m bi, and if they really are my fans, they would support me.” Sabi ni chanyeol habang nakahawak sa mukha ni baekhyun.

“I’m proud to call you mine okay. Lalo na ngayon, tapos kagabi, you made me the happiest man alive by making me your boyfriend. That’s what I wanted the most.” pageexplain nito.

Nginitian naman siya ni baekhyun tapos tinulak ang mulha nito, “cheesy mo rin eh no Chanyeol Park. Hahahaha is that really you??”

“Hey, not my fault. I was born to make you kilig.” Chanyeol smirked and winked at him.

Napanganga si Baekhyun at kinurot ang magkabilang pisngi ng kasintahan. “Kapaaaaaaaal mo talaga no??”

“Owwww” reklamo ni chanyeol

Tumatawang binitawan ni Baekhyun ang pisngi ni chanyeol. Nilagay nito ang magkabilang kamay sa balikat ng kasintahan. “Sorry na. I love you, baby boy.”

Sabi nito at dinampian ng isang matamis na halik ang labi ni chanyeol.

Baekhyun pulled himself up, placed his legs sa magkabilang side ni Chanyeol without breaking the kiss. Nakaharap na ito so that he can kiss his boyfriend properly. Chanyeol’s hand is exploring baekhyun’s body, hanggang sa nakarating na ito sa pwet ng kasintahan. He pushed baekhyun’s ass papunta sa kanya para mas lumapit pa ang katawan nito sa kanya. They were both out of breath when baekhyun pulled apart. Chanyeol, wanting more, moved to baekhyun’s neck and started to leave wet kisses around it.

Baekhyun, being sensitive nga sa leeg nito, squirmed at napahawak sa balikat ni Chanyeol. “Chanyeol nakikiliti ako.” Sabi nito pero hindi ito pinapansin nung isa. Itinutuloy lang ang paghalik sa leeg nito. Baekhyun wasn’t able to suppress a moan when chanyeol sucked a super sensitive part of baekhyun’s neck.

“Yeol.” He whispered when chanyeol moved to another side and did the same sucking.

Baekhyun was moving, hindi alam kung saan ilalagay ang kamay, he’s very turned on right now and he can feel something down there.

“Babe quit moving, i’ll satisfy you. ‘mmkay.” Bulong nito sa binata. He pulled baekhyun’s face and kissed him again. Chanyeol bit baekhyun’s lower lip asking for an entrance, and he gladly opened his mouth, both tongues, playing with each other and deepening the kiss more.

Chanyeol’s hands were inside baekhyun’s shirt, well it’s chanyeol’s kasi ipinahiram nito ang damit. He’s caressing baekhyun’s sides, abdomen, lower back. Hanggang sa si Baekhyun na mismo ang nagtanggal ng sarili niyang damit. Chanyeol did the same, and kossed baekhyun again.

Ihiniga niya si baekhyun sa couch, he’s on top now, hands roaming around baekhyun’s body. His kisses are traveling from baekhyun’s neck to his chest, sucking sensitive parts, and going back to baekhyun’s lips.

They were both getting carried away lalo na nung ang kamay ni chanyeol ay nasa loob na ng boxers ni baekhyun holding his crotch, caressing it slowly, palming it with his left hand, while the other one was on baekhyun’s neck holding it while kissing him passionately. Baekhyun’s hands was everywhere. Chanyeol’s chest, sides, and back. They were both hard now.

Baekhyun broke the kiss. “Chanyeol” sabi nito.

“Yes baby?” Sabi nito at ibinalik ang labi sa labi ng kasitahan.

“Hanggang jack off lang muna tayo ha.” Sabi nito habang hinahalikan ni chanyeol.

Chanyeol wanted to laugh “yes baby, I understand. But you’re being irresistible right now.”He said while kissing baekhyun’s neck again.

“Tell me when to stop.” Dagdag pa nito.

He was holding baekhyun’s length. Slowly pumping it up and down and playing with its head.

Baekhyun moaned and felt his dick twitched.

Napangiti si chanyeol at binulungan ang kasintahan. “Liked that?” Sabi nito at inulit ulit.

Baekhyun moaned, louder.

—

Monday na ng umaga ng umuwi si Baekhyun sa condo niya. Oh diba, napaka eventful ng unang araw nila ni Chanyeol as mag jowa. 😉

Naligo lang saglit si Baekhyun at nagayos na dahil may klase ito ng 8:30. Kadating niya sa room nila, nanduon na si kyungsoo sa tabi ng chair niya at nagbabasa. Pinuntahan na niya ito at umupo sa tabi. Napansin naman siya agad ni kyungsoo kaya isinarado ang libro.

Humarap ito sa bestfriend niya, sabik sa kwento. “At nabuhay ang halos dalawang araw na walang paramdam!”

“Siraulo ko kyungsoo.” Sabi nito havang tumatawa.

Sinabit niya ang bag niya sa arm chair sa harap, placed his red hydroflask sa tapat at umayos na ulit ng upo. He checked the time, 8 palang pala so they still have 30 minutes para magkwentuhan ni kyungsoo.

“So spill. Masarap ba?” Tanong nito habang taas baba ang kilay.

“Laswa mong bakla ka. Hahaha. We haven’t done it yet. Okay??” Nahihiyang sabi ni baekhyun.

Hindi makapainwala si kyungsoo sa sagot ng kaibigan. Inilagay ni kyungsoo ang likod ng kamay sa forehead ni baekhyun para icheck kung may sakit ito “ikaw ba talaga yan?” Tanong nito

Pinalo niya ang kamay ng kaibigan “Siraulo ka Soo.”

Tinawanan lang siya ni kyungsoo. Hindi parin makapaniwala. “Ano ba yan. Almost 2 days kayong naka quarantine sa condo ni chanyeol di mo man lang natikman? Alat.” Sabi nito with bitterness sa tono.

Baekhyun gave him a mischievous smile. “Sinong nagsabing hindi?”

Napanganga si kyungsoo at sinabunutan ang kaibigan.“MALANDI KAAAAAAA!” sigaw nito at agad namang tumahimuk dahil tumungin lahat ng kablock nila sa kanilang dalawa.

“Gago ang ingay mo kyungsoo. Hahahaha.” Inalis niya ang kamay ni kyungsoo sa buhok niya at inayos to.

Kumalma na sila parehas, pero si kyungsoo nakaharap parin sa kanya. “Magkwento ka na ngaaa. Anong pinagusapan niyo nung gabi or kahapon?”

“Well, nung gabi kasi dumiretcho kami sa condo nga niya. Tas naligo ako saglit, siya nagpalit lang kasi ligo naman na siya. After nun, naabutan ko siyang nakahiga na sa kama so tumabi na ako sa kanya. Tas tinanong niya ako kung anong sagot ko. Tas sabi ko oo kami na. Yun lang.” 

“Yun lang talaga? Nakita ko yung post ni chanyeol sa IG ah. Out ka na ba sa public?” Mahinang tanong ni kyungsoo.

Ay oo nga pala.

“Napagusapan din pala namin yun. Sabi niya sakin na he respects my privacy naman. Okay lang sakin na magpost siya ng ganun. Hindi naman halata na ako. Chaka oonti lang ang makaka kilala duon sa picture.” Explain nito. Tumango naman si kyungsoo.

“Tapos sabi niya na he’s proud to call me his.” Dagdag nito.

Binump ni kyungsoo ang right arm ni baekhyun. “Sweet naman. Kadiri.”

“Siraulo. Nagtatanong ka tas ganyan irereact mo.”

Kyungsoo stuck his tongue out kay baekhyun at umayis na ng upo. Baekhyun did the same. When he was about to unlock his phone, naramdaman niya itong nagvibrate at umilaw. He saw a text from his person.

**Babe: You in class na?**

**Baekhyun: Yes po. :)**

**Babe: Okay good. Me too. Let’s have lunch later before I head to training. Wait for me there.**

**Baekhyun: Wait, what time training mo later?**

**Babe: 1:30 pa naman until 4:30. Why?**

**Baekhyun: Just checking. Out ko kasi later is 12:30. Akala ko 1 ang start ng training niyo.**

**Babe: Minove ni coach. He has something to do daw. He might be late later kaya minove niya ng onti.**

**Baekhyun: Alright. See you later.**

**Babe: See you baby. I love you** ❤️

“Good Morning class.” Rinig ni baekhyun. Pumasok na pala ang prof nila. Agad niyong nireplyan si Chanyeol at tinago na ang phone sa bulsa.

**Baekhyun: I love you too. Always and Forever** 😘

Nakaupo si baekhyun ngayon sa bench sa may henry sy building. Inaantay niya si kyungsoo kasi may kinita lang ito saglit. Tapos na rin ang klase nila that day at halos lab work nalang ang pinapaasikaso sa kanila. Exam week narin nila kasi next week at hinahabol nila yung mga lab exercises.

Kumakain lang siya ng snickers bar niya na binigay kanina sa kanya ni jongdae. Ayaw na raw kasi tumaba ni dae kaya naman binigay niya yun kay baekhyun. Naka kabit din sa tenga nito ang airpods niya at pinapakinggan ang hanap hanap by forever idol niyang si nadine lustre at james reid. Pero mas nadine lustre siya. Because hellooo. QUEEN NADINE. That’s our president. Yasss.

Kaya nga bitter na bitter to nang nalaman niyang hiwalay na ang Jadine. Nung una hindi niya matanggap na break na ang favorite couple niya. Diary ng Pangit palang ay pinanuod na niya ito. Binasa pa nga niya sa wattpad. Pero sa kalaunan, natanggap narin naman niya. At least ang kathniel at lizquen ay magjojowa pa.

It’s a YES for KATHNIEL. Growing up days palang ay pinapanuod ni Baekhyun ito, hanggang nag PAI na ang kathniel nun. At sobrang naging crush niya si Daniel Padilla nung panahong yun. With his beiber hair at yatot na katawan.

Hay GINO. Napakapogi mo talaga.

Di rin niya nga alam bakit niya nagustuhan si Chanyeol. Ang laki laki nun, eh ang type niya ay yatot. Well, dati. Nagbago nung nakilala niya si Chanyeol Park. 😉

Tapos naman sa lizquen. Di niya masyadong bet si enrique dahil sa Princess and I nga. Sobrang kupal niya duon inis na inis siya. Pero nung nag forevermore na si enrique at si liza, minahal na niya sila. Kilig na kilig pa nga si baekhyun at gabi gabi ito pinapanuod.

Binibilang pa nga niya kung pang ilang gap na. Kasi 4 gaps lang lagi ang abs pag magpapalabas ng teleserye. Inis na inis nga ito kasi mas matagal pa ang commerical kesa sa mismong episode gabi gabi.

Nagphphone lang ito ng may humarang sa harap niya he looked up at nakita si sehun.

“Kuya B. Bat mag isa ka lang dyan?” Nagtatakang tanong nito.

Tinanggak biya yung kanang earphones niya at tiningala si sehun. “Ha?”

“Sabi ko bat magisa ka lang dyan.” Pag uulit ni sehun

“Ahh. Inaantay ko lang si kyungsoo. May mineet kasi saglit.”

Umupo si Sehun sa tabi ni baekhyun at tinignan yung phone niya. “Anong pinapakinggan mo?”

“Hanap hanap by Nadine Lustre and James Reid.” Proud na sabi ni Baekhyun.

Tinawanan siya ni Sehun “mga tugtugan mo no kuya baek. Kung hindi kpop ganyan naman. Ano ba yan.”

Hinarap siya ni Baekhyun at kinutusan. “Alam mo ikaw! Nagtatanong ka na nga lang nagrereklamo ka pa. Ikaw ba ang nakikinig? Hindi naman diba.”

Sehun laughed at his kuya. “Aray ko. Joke lang. Haha. Alam ko namang favorite mo yan. I’m just messing with you. Bleh.”

Sinamaan ito ng tingin ni baekhyun. Tinanggal na niya ang airpods niya pareho at inilagay sa case. “Bat mag isa ka lang? May training kayo diba. Bat nandito ka?”

Nagcross ng arms si sehun at tumingin sa malayo. “Maaga akong pinaalis ni coach. Pinagpaalam ko naman ng maayos kasi may kailangan akong ihabol na paper kanina. Hindi ko kasi agad yun napasa. Buti nga pinagbigyan pako ni maam eh.”

“Oh buti talaga. Ikaw naman bat hindi mo agad ginawa. Alam mo namang importante lahat ng pinapapasa sa atin. Gusto mo ba bumgsak?? Di ka makakapaglaro bahala ka dyan. STUDENT- ATHLETE diba. Student muna bago athlete. Ibalance mo yang buhay mo. Nako Sehun Oh.” Pangagaral ni baekhyun sa bata.

Sumimangot si Sehun at itinaas ang dalawang kamay. “Oo na oo na. Grabe naman isang paper lang di agad napasa nalecturan nako. Naipasa na nga diba.”

“Nagdahilan pa.”

“Bat ba ang sungit mo ngayon kuya. May regla ka ba?”

Tinignan to ni Baekhyun ng masama “Aba’t!” Papaluin na sana niya ito sa braso ng biglang narinig niya yung pangalan niya.

Lumingon ito at nakitang papalapit na si kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Oh. Anong ginagawa mo dito Se?” Tanong ni kyungsoo pag kalapit nito sa dalawa.

“Hayyy. Kuya Kyungsoo thank you. Savior ka.” Sabi ni Sehun habang nakakapit sa braso ni Kyungsoo at naka yuko.

Tinignan nito si Baekhyun ng parang, “bakit?”

“Si gago, sabi ba naman meron daw ba ako. Babae ako beh? May matress?” Sumbong ni Baekhyun

“Alam niyo kayong dalawa. Para kayong bata. Tara na nga. Nagugutom nako.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at hinila silang dalawa papalabas ng henry sy grounds.

Naglalakad sila papunta ng jollibee sa tapat ng green.

“Sehun alnasan sina Jongin. Bat ikaw lang nandito. Wala kang training?” Tanong ni kyungsoo.

“Maaga nga ako pinaalis ni coach kasi may ipapasa ako.” Tinignan ni Sehun yung time. 4 na rin pala.

“In 30 minutes dadating na mga jowa niyo. Wag kayong magalala. Ako muna escort niyo ha.” Sabi niya at inakbayan si baekhyun at kyungsoo.

Nagkatinginan si baekhyun at kyungsoo sabay binatukan si sehun. Natanggal tuloy ang pagkakaakbay nito sa kanila.

“Harshhh. Tara na kasi bilisan niyo na nagugutom nako!!” Sabi ni sehun at hinila na papuntang jollibee ang dalawa.

Nakaupo na silang tatlo at kumakain. Si Kyungsoo, nagburger steak with shanghai chaka isang ala carte na spaghetti tapos Large sprite. Si Baekyun naman, 1 pc chicken breast part, dahil daw healthy ito at spaghetti with his favorite peach mango pie at large coke zero. Si sehun naman, 2 pc Chicken breast and leg part, plus dalawang rice at isang ala carte na spaghetti with Large Coke.

Nakatingin lang yung dalawa kay Sehun.

“Beh, di ka ba pinapakain sa dorm niyo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Nguya lang ng nguya si sehun ng sagutin si Baekhyun. “Kuya B, hindi nako nakapag lunch kanina kasi dirediretcho klase ko. Tapos nagttraining pako saglit. Ngayon na nga lang ako kumain ulit eh. Huli kong kain 9 pa ng umaga.”

“Oo na. Sabi ko nga, wala nakong sinabi.”

“Nga pala mga kuya. May gagawin ba kayo next next weekend?” Tanong nito.

Napaisip yung dalawa. This weekend kasi magaaral sila. Kasi exam na next week. So parang wala pa naman silang naka schedule na gagawin for that week.

Si kyungsoo ang sumagot kay sehun, “wala naman. Bakit?”

“Nagaaya kasi sina mommy sa bahay. Despedida ng daddy kasi babalik na ulit siya ng US. May kailangan kasing ayusin ang daddy duon baka 1 year siyang magstay. Eh wala naman kami halos bisita. Sabi ng mommy magdala ng mga kaibigan.” Uminom si sehun ng kanyang coke at tinignan ang dalawa.

“So pwede ba kayo?”

“Pwede naman. Pero semi finals na kayo nyan yan diba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Eh, wala naman kaming game ng weekend nun.”

“Sure ka ba?”

“Ewan. Siguro? Bahala na. Basta punta kayo ha.” Pagpipilit ni sehun sa kanilang dalawa.

“Oo na. Wala rin naman kaming choice. Parehong nanduon si Chanyeol at si Jongin” sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Huh? Sinong nagsabi? Wala yung mga yun duon no! Yoko ngang dalin yung dalawang yun.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Sira ka Sehun. Hahaha. At bakit naman aber?” Tanong ni kyungsoo habang tumusok ng isang shanghai at isinubo ito.

“Mawawalan nanaman ako ng mommy. Hay nako. Pag dinadala ko yung dalawa sa bahay ichapwera nako eh. Lagi nalang yung dalawa yung punagsisilbihan.” Sabibni Sehun ng nakanguso.

Aww ang cute cute ng maknae nila.

“Favorite kasi kami ni tita. Napulot ka nga lang daw sa poo poo ng Kalabaw eh.” Ibang boses na ang nagsalita, napatingin ang tatlo sa pinanggalingan nung boses.

Nakita nila si Chanyeol at Jongin, umupo naman ang dalawa sa tabi ni Sehun.

“Tigilan niyo akong dalawa. Di kayo invited.” Pagmamaktol ni Sehun.

“Asa ka. Tita already called us no.” Sabi ni Jongin habang sumubo sa ngayon ay nakahalo na, na spaghetti ni Sehun.

“Huy jongin ano baaa. Bumili ka nga ng sarili mo.” Sabi ni Sehun. At the same time, kumuha si Chanyeol ng balat ng manok sa plate ni Sehun. Hinuhuli niya kasi ito.

“Kuya naman ehhh.” Reklamo na talaga ni Sehun. Tinatawanan lang siya nung dalawa.

“Kuya B, Kuya Soo. Please nga kunin niyo na tong mga jowa niyo. Kukupal eh.” Pagmamakaawa ni Sehun sa dalawa.

Nanunuod lang kasi si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa pang kukumag ng dalawa sa maknae nila.

Cute cute kasing asarin ni Sehun. Hahahaha. Pati sila nageenjoy manuod.

“Yeol tama na.” Panimula ni Baekhyun.

“Jongin isa ka pa. Tigilan mo na yan.” Sumunod naman si Kyunsoo.

Syempre, nagsalita yung dalawa. Sumunod naman ang kanilang jowa.

“HAY PRAISE THE LORD ALLELUJIA. Mga under pala kayo sa jowa niyo eh.” Sabi bigla ni Sehun ng masigla.

Binatukan tuloy siya parehas ni Chanyeol at Jongin.

“Alam niyo, konti nalang madidisplace na yung ulo ko. Pucha kanina pako binabatukan ah.” Reklamo ng sehun.

Hindi na siya pinansin nung apat.

Tinignan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. “What do you want to eat?”

“You.”

Natigil silang lahat at napatingin kay Chanyeol. He was smiling at halata mong nangaasar.

Pulang pula naman ngayon si Baekhyun.

“HOOO! UTANG NA LOOB. Respeto naman sa walang jowa. Punyeta.” Sabi ni Sehun. At umusad ng isang upuan palayo kay Chanyeol.

Si Jongin kasi, tumabi na kay kyungsoo kaya may space na sa tabi ni Sehun.

“Gago ka Chanyeol. Wholesome tayo dito. Hayop ka.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinuloy lang ang pagkain. Sobrang pula parin niya hanggang ngayon.

Chanyeol laughed at hinawakan yung mukha ni Baekhyun na mukha ng kamatis sa pula. “Joke lang babe. Hahaha. I’ll just eat dinner sa condo. May iniwan si mommy na food kanina. Nagpadala sa driver.” Explain naman ni Chanyeol.

Tumango nalang si Baekhyun at binigay yung peach mango pie niya na hindi pa nagagalaw. “Oh. Kahit yan lang kaninin mo. Kakatapos mo lang sa training. Alam kong gutom ka.”

Kinuha naman yun ni Chanyeol. “Thanks babe.”

“Hayy. LET OUR RESPONSE BE TALAGA, SANA ALL.” Sabi ni Sehun with conviction. Tinignan niya yung dalawa sa harap niya.

“Oh kayo, wala bang patwitums dyan? Para makapag sana all narin ako.” Pahabol nito.

Si kyungsoo na ang nagreact para sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin at binatukan na ang bata.

“Kumain ka nalang dyan. Daldal mo.”

At dahil duon, tawanan nalang ang narinig sa table na yun.

—-

Exam week. Lahat sila ay busy, wala kang magulo ni isa. Si baekhyun, nagsusunog ng kilay, si kyungsoo puyat gabi gabi. Sa condo ni baekhyun sila lagi nagaaral ni kyungsoo. Nanduon narin naman kasi ang nga libro nila. At nakakapagaral silang dalawa ni baekhyun ng nagtatanungan. Ititime nila ang sarili nila na magrereview for a certain topic for 1 hour, and then 30 minutes for question and answer portion, tapos self study nanaman ulit.

Sinadya nilang dalawa ni kyungsoo na hindi isama magreview sina chanyeol at jongin sa kanila. For sure ay hindi makakapagreview itong mga to. Knowing their boyfriends, lalandiin lang sila nito and them? Being their marupok self ay papatulan ito. So no boyfriends muna that week. After exam nalang.

Pero minsan, sumasama sa kanila si Jongdae dahil nga magkakablock silang tatlo, mas mabilis silang nakakaaral kasi tumutulong din sa kanila si dae. Matalino naman kasi siya, tamad nga lang. Pero pag nakapag basa yun, okay na. Meron na silang tagapagtanong. Tulad ngayon, nanduon silang tatlo kina baekhyun.

Naka tambay sina Jongin, Minseok at Sehun sa condo ni Chanyeol. Kalat kalat sila sa kwarto ni Chanyeol. Malaki ang kwarto ni Chanyeol, naka occupy siya ng 3 magkakatabing unit. Dalawa ang kwarto nito, isa sa kanya at isa sa ate niya. Sa La Salle din kasi nagaral si ate niya kaya ng pinagawa ng parents niya yun, pinangdalawahan na nila para sa magkapatid.

Mayaman ang pamilya ni Chanyeol. Hindi yun maipagkakaila. His mom is a well known doctor at ang kanyang dad naman ay isa sa mga kilalang nagtatakeover sa business world sa panahon ngayon.

Ang ate niya ngayon ay katuwang na ng daddy niya sa business nila. No pressure naman for him kung anong gusto nitong kunin. His mom and dad will always have his back.

They are all sprawled out sa kwarto ni Chanyeol at mga may hawak ng kanya kanyang libro at laptop. May sarili silang “study session” kina Chanyeol.

Nasa study table si Chanyeol nakabukas ang macbook, at ang pdf na binigay ng kaklase niya sa kanina. Habang si Sehun naman nasa kama ni Chanyeol, nakadikwatro at nakapatong ang kanyang ipad pro sa legs niya. Si Kuya minseok, may dala dalang foldable table, at seryosong nagaaral. No gadgets at puro libro ang dala. Habang si Jongin. Ayun, nakahiga sa lapag hawak hawak yung reviewer na kakaprint niya lang.

“Urat chong.” Sabi ni Jongin habang binitawan yung reviewer na nasa 2nd page palang.

“Miss ko na jowa ko.” Reklamo pa nito at naglean sa kanan niya.

Binato ni Sehun si Jongin ng unan. “OA naman neto. Sabihan mo yang tite mo na break muna. Exam week.”

“Gago ka Sehun. Inggit ka lang wala kang jowa.”

“Tanga. Gayahin mo si Kuya Chanyeol. Tignan mo kanina pa seryoso sa binabasa niya.” Nguso ni Sehun kay Chanyeol na naka headphones.

Tinignan ni Jongin si Chanyeol. “Sus. Nagpapanggap lang yan. If I know kanina pa niya tinetext si kuya B.”

Tinanggal ni Chanyeol yung headphones niya at binato si Jongin ng eraser na nasa table niya.

“Gago. Nagaaral ako.”

Nagtawanan si Sehun at Jongin. “Oh tignan mo! Hahaha. Bat mo narinig?? Akala ko ba nagaaral ka. Naka headphones ka pa nga dyan eh.” Sabi ni jongin habang umupo na ng maayos.

Nilock ni sehun yung ipad niya at umupo na rin ng ayos. “Nako kuya Chanyeol. Pinagmamalaki paman din kita. I was wronged.” Sabi nito habang umiiling pa.

Sinarado na ni Chanyeol ang macbook niya at humarap kina Sehun. “Miss ko na B.” Malungkot na sabi nito.

“Isa ka pa.” Sabi ni sehun at binayo ng unan si Chanyeol. He caught it naman at binato pabalik kay sehun.

“Ipirme niyo nga mga titi niyo ng isang linggo. Jusko. 1 week lang naman. Gahd.”

“Sino ba kasing nagimbento ng no boyfriends during exam week.” Reklamo ni Chanyeol.

“Oh eh sino pa ba. Malamang sila kuya soo din. Kasi alam nilang lalandiin niyo sila. Tas di kayo makakapag aral. Tas babagsak kayo. So wala na trabaho. Di na kayo makakakain tapos mamamatay na kayo.” Sunos sunod na sabi no sehun

Nakakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol at Jongin sa kanya. “Apaka daldal mo Sehun.” Biglang sabi ni Kuya Minseok.

Nag senyas si Chanyeol kay Sehun ng “lagot ka” habang nakataas yung pointing finger niya.

“Gago.” Sehun mouthed.

“Jongin, Chanyeol. Magaral na kayong dalawa. Isusumbong ko kayo pareho kay Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Mas lalong hindi niyo makikita yung dalawa.” Clear na clear ang pagbabanta sa boses ni Kuya Minseok.

Agad namang sumunod ang dalawa. Napahagikgik nalang si Sehun dahil bago mag exam week, may usapan ang magjojowa na wala nga munang magkikita kita pag exam week. Prohibited silang pumunta sa condo ng isa’t isa. Pwede lang magkita lunch time para kumain. Bawal din ang dinner kahit saglit kasi for sure magtatagal sila. Late na makakapagaral.

Tapos kailangan, magaral yung dalawa ng mabuti kasi kapag hindi nila sineryoso ang pagrereview, madadagdagan ang araw na hindi sila kikitain nung dalawa. Kaya wala silang choice kundi magreview. May taga bantay pa sila. Si kuya Minseok.

“Buti pa si Dae, He’s with B.” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa sarili, sighing.

**Babe: Hi baby, still reviewing?**

Napatingin ito sa phone niya. Finally. A text from his baby.

**Chanyeol: Yes po. I miss you :(**

**Babe: Aww. Miss you too.** 😘

**Chanyeol: Can we meet later :(**

**Babe: Chaneyol, may usapan tayo.**

**Chanyeol: Fine** 😢

 **Babe: 2 days nalang by. Hang tight okay? I love you.** 😘

 **Chanyeol: I love you too.** ♥️

Binaba na ni Chanyeol and phone niya. Grabe tong jowa niya. Strict talaga. Hindi man lang natiis si chanyeol. Sad.

Kina baekhyun naman, kakabasa lang niya ng text ni Chanyeol. Hindi na niya ito nireplyan at bumalik na sa tanong ni jongdae.

“Hoy baekhyun tama na ang phone. Sagutin mo na tong ginatanong ko.” Sabi ni Jongdae habang nakatingin sa kanya.

“Wait lang. hindi ko pa yan nababasa.” Sabi naman nito.

“Ay basahin mo na ng mabilis. 30 minutes lang tong Q&A natin. Pag ikaw sumali sa MISS U, talo ka na. Nagchime na yung bell.”

Tinatawanan lang ni kyungsoo si jongdae. Napakadaldal talaga ng kaibigan. Parang si sehun lang. hahaha.

“Uy ha. Maiba tayo. Nakakaproud kayong dalawa.” Panimula ni jongdae.

Umalis ng tingin si baekhyun at kyungsoo sa papel na binabasa nila at tumingin kay jongdae.

“Bakit?” Tanong ni baekhyun

“Kasi natitiis niyong di kitain ang mga jowa niyo ngayong exam week.” Sabi niya.

“Alam mo kasi dae, priorities lang yan. Ngayong exams, ang priority ay pagaaral. After mag exam, pwede na ulit maging priority ang jowa.” Pag eexplain ni baekhyun.

“True. Chaka sabi nga ng mommy. Pwedeng magboyfriend. Pero unahin ang pagaaral.” Dagdag pa ni kyungsoo.

Napapalakpak naman si jongdae sa sagot ng dalawa. “Hayyy. I stan!!! Alam ang priorities. Love it. Oh balik na tayo sa pagrereview.”

—

3 weeks passed, baekhyun and chanyeol’s relationship is steady as a rock. After that exam week, parang deprive na deprive ang dalawa sa isa’t isa. 3 days straight nagstay si baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Habang 2 days naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Kailangan lang umuwi ni Chanyeol ng condo niya ng saturday kasi may game siya that day. Nanunuod narin si Baekhyun ng game ni chanyeol every chance that he gets. In 2 weeks kasi, matatapos ma ang term, ggraduate na sila. Championship na rin after in 2 weeks. Buti na nga lang at naglabas na ng schedule ng finals nila. Mas mauuna silang mag exam kasi nga graduating students.

Saktong game 2 ng La Salle- Ateneo game ng weekend na yun. Hindi naman sa pagaano pero sure narin kasi na silang dalawa na. Battle for 3rd na ang lalaruin ng dalawa sa wednesday. Habang game 1 na ng DLSU vs ADMU. Battle of the rivals nanaman. For sure punong puno nanaman ang buong arena at pahirapan makakuha ng tickets. Sobrang dami paman ding mga scalper. Ugh.

Luckily, May jowa si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo na players so free tickets sila. Courtesy by their boyfriends 💕

During those 3 weeks, may mga surprises din si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. He also posts pictures of baekhyun pero hindi parin ipinapakita ang mukha nito.

One time nun ay nung nag roadtrip sila going to tagaytay. Right after class nila, sinundo ni Chanyeol si baekhyun sa room nito at hinila na paalis. 5 pm na nun nung umalis sila ng La Salle. Tapos narin ang training ni Chanyeol for that day at friday naman kaya no class kinabukasan. Ito yung pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng klase nila nung exam week.

Pagkasakay ni Baekhyun sa Audi ni Chanyeol, kinuha niya ang isang boquet ng white roses from the backseat.

“One week without giving you flowers. Namiss ka nila.” Sabi nito.

Yung puso ni baekhyun, hindi maka kalma.

Tinanggap niya ito at nilagay sa lap niya. “Thank you baby. I missed them too.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Hinawakan niya ito ulit at pinicturan. He posted it sa IG niya.

**@baekhyun_b: Thank you for the flowers, love.** ♥️

After that, he gave chanyeol a peck on the lips at agad na silang umalis papunta ng tagaytay. Baekhyun, who’s in the passenger seat was holding chanyeol’s phone.

“Anong gusto mong music?” Tanong nito sa kansintahan.

“You decide, B.” Sabi nito.

“Oh. Walang reklamo pag nagpatugtog ako ng suju ah.” Sabi ni baekhyun.

Natawa nalang si Chanyeol “Bahala ka.”

“Okayyy.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Inopen nito ang apple music sa phone ni Chanyeol at pinindot ang sarili niyang playlist.

Yes, may playlist siya sa phone ni Chanyeol kasi gisto niya lang. Pag wala siyang data, mapplay niya yung music niya kay chanyeol.

Pinindot niya ang favorite song niya sa suju. At nagsimula ng tumugtog ang intro ng sorry sorry.

Nilingon naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at kumanta, with movements pa. “Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, naega naega naega meonjeo nege negel” Pang aasar nito kay Chanyeol.

They both laughed sa ginawa ni baekhyun. Ito rin isang to talaga eh. Parang bata rin kasi kung mang asar. Hahaha.

Nagkwkwentuhan lang sila parehas hanggang sa maramdaman ni Baekhyun ang antok nito. Nahalata naman yun ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan niya yung kamay ni Baekhyun.

“You tired?” Tanong nito. Tumango naman si Baekhyun, intertwining their hands.

“Sleep ka na. I’ll just wake you up pag nanduon na tayo.” Sabi nito and gave baekhyun’s hand a kiss.

Nginitian to ni baekhyun, naglean back na siya sa upuan niya at sinarado ang mata.

Di man lang tinanong ni baekhyun kung saan sila pupunta ni Chanyeol. Kahit na first time nila itong gagawin, he didn’t care kasi si Chanyeol naman ang kasama niya. He knows that he’s safe.

Nagpark na si Chanyeol outside Bag of Beans, 8 na rin sila nakarating ng tagaytay dahil sobrang traffic going there. Tinanggal nito ang seatbet ni baekhyun bago ito gisinging.

“B, we’re here na.” Sabi nito habang tinatap ang shoulder ni baekhyun. Nagbukas naman ng mata si baekhyun agad.

He scratched his eyes and looked around. “San tayo?”

“Bag of beans.”

“Tagaytay?!?” Gulat na sinagot ni baekhyun sa boyfriend.

Chanyeol laughed, “yes babe. We’re in tagatay. Don’t worry uwi din tayo agad after. Gusto lang kitang masolo for the night.” Sabi nito. He went outside at pinagbuksan ng pintuan si baekhyun.

“Let’s go, B.” Sabi nito at naglakad na papasok.

After eating, dumiretcho muna sila sa starbucks. Mag aalas diyes narin ng gabi at kailangan ng kape ni Chanyeol. Kasi he’s gonna drive again for about 2-3 hours give or take. Depende nanaman sa traffic.

Pagkakuha nila ng drink nila, ay pumunta sila sa may balcony. Magkatapat sila.

“Kamusta exams mo?” Tanong ni baekhyun.

Chanyeol took a sip of his iced americano. “Saks lang. it wasn’t that hard.” Sabi nito. “How about you?”

“Okay lang din. May mga hindi ako nasagutan pero mas marami akong alam. Thanks to Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Hahaha.”

“Uy, we’re about to graduate na.” Dagdag ni baekhyun.

“Yup. Where do you plan to go for med proper?”

Napanguso si baekhyun at nagisip. He wants to go either UERM or sa UST. Parehong quota course ang kukunin nito. So kailangan niyang magaral talaga for NMAT.

“Depends pa kung saan ko maipapasa yung NMAT ko. Pero I’m choosing either UERM or UST.”

“You? What are your plans after graduation?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Not sure, pero I want to play in the professional league.”

“For sure naman maraming kukuha sayo. Ikaw pa ba, king archer ka.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol smiled and pulled baekhyun near him. “C’mere.” Sabi nito at hinila rin ang upuan ni baekhyun malapit sa kanya para maakbayan niya ito.

“Wag muna nating isipin yung future, B. Let’s focus muna yung sa ngayon.” Bulong ni Chanyeol.

“Haha. Napepressure ka ba?”

“No naman. Pero kasi adulting na tayo nyan after graduation. No more allowance from mom and dad, i need to work narin. Parang ayoko pa.” Alangan na sinabi nito.

Hinampas naman ni baekhyun si chanyeol sa braso ng mahina. “Para kang bata. Do you know that? Haha. Ang babaw mo.”

“Sa tingin mo ba forever kang nakadikit sa puder ng mommy at daddy mo. Hindi ah. Kaya you better work your ass of pag nagttrabaho ka na para mabuhay mo ang sarili mo. You’re not gonna have a lot of money forever if you’ll just laze around. Okay?” Pangaral ni baekhyun.

Kung magsalita rin talaga tong si baekhyun eh parang nanay na nagangaral sa anak. Hahaha. That’s one trait that Baekhyun’s proud of, Mature na kasi ito sa pagiisip. Well paminsan childish, pero pag serious stuff na, he’ll act around it maturely.

“Hey babe, let’s take a picture.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Umayos naman ng upo si Baekhyun pero hinila ulit to ni Chanyeol malapit sa kanya. Chanyeol raised his phone. Pareho naman silang ngumiti sa camera at kinlick na iyon ni chanyeol. They took another one, with baekhyun’s head na nakasiksik sa leeg ni chanyeol, at nakatakip ang mukha. And the last one na naka kiss naman sa cheeks ni baekhyyn si chanyeol.

After that, tinignan nila pareho yung pictures.

“Aww cute.” Sabi ni Chanyeol duonsa picture na nakasiksik ito sa leeg niya.

“I like this one better.” Sabi ni baekhyun ng iswipe niya yung isang picture. Yung naka kiss si chanyeol sa kanya.

“Actually, lahat maganda. Syempre, we’re both in there. Who says na it’s panget.”

Kinutusan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. “You know what. Ang hangin mo talaga no.” Sabi niyo ng tumatawa.

“Whaaat. It’s true naman kasi. Hello. I’m the king archer and you’re my queen.” Sabi niya sabay kindat.

Tinulak lang ni baekhyun yung mukha ni chanyeol palayo. “Kapal talagaaaa. Hahaha.”

At instagram...

**@cypark: one week without you was torture. No to exams please** 🙅🏻♂️

*insert chanbaek picture na nakasiksik sa leeg niya si baekhyun*

Tago ang mukha ni baekhyun sa picture, makikita lang duon ay ang kamay ni baekhyun and yung smug face ni chanyeol. He’s really keeping baekhyun’s face to the public thru his social media accounts. Pero sooner or later naman, may makakakilala din dito. Hindi naman nila maiiwasan yun. Basta for now, yan muna. And baekhyun’s really okay with it.

**@baekhyun_b: Suprise dinner date. I love you.** ♥️

*insert chanbaek’s picture with chanyeol kissing his cheek*

Comments:

**@ohsehun: TAMIS NAMAN. Sana all.**

**@kyungsoodo: Uwi na.**

**@kim_jd: Kaya pala kumaripas ng takbo papuntang Andrew.** 😏

*Nilagyan ng cover ni baekhyun ang face ni chanyeol. Isang line to hide his face. And naka private ang instagram ni baekhyun. So close friends niya lang ang nakakakita dito*

Isa pa ay yung nanuod si baekhyun ng game kasama si kyungsoo. Tapos na ang game at nanalo sila. Papunta na ang players sa dugout nun, eh nasa ring side ngayon nakaupo sina Baekhyun malapit sa pasukan papunta ng dugout.

Napapaligiran ng fans at media ang players. Sina sehun, naglalakad na going to dugout pero nahaharangan parin ito. Si Chanyeol naman, kausap parin ng court side reporter having his interview kasi siya ang player of the game sa match na iyon.

Si baekhyun,nakatingin kay Chanyeol. He’s really proud dahil POG nanaman ang bebe niya. He took a picture of Chanyeol being interviewed. After nun, binalik na niya ulit ang atensyon niya sa mga tao na pinagkakaguluhan sina jongin at ang buing green spikers.

Mas lalong umingay ng biglang naglakad na papunta si Chanyeol sa may dugout. Nasisiksik na sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo ng mga fans na hayok na hayok lumapit sa mga ito.

Nakita yun ni Sehun, napatingin kasi ito sa gilid at nakita nga na ipit na sina Baekhyun. Kaya naman nagsalita ito. “Guys, wag magsiksikan please. Naiipit yung ibang tao.” He said politely at ngumiti.

Sinunod naman nila agad angbsinabi ni Sehun. Tumingin si Sehun sa kanila saglit at nag signal ng “ok?” Tumango naman agad yung dalawa.

Pero di parin maiwasan na masiksik sila baekhyun kaya umakyat sila ng isang step sa mga chairs na naka fold para mawala na sila sa mga sumisiksik sa kanila.

Nang si Chanyeol na ang malapit sa entrance, mas dumami na yung tao na nagsisiksikan para lang mapicturan siya.Narealize ni baekhyum na. Wow. Sikat na sikat pala talaga yung boyfriend niya.

Nililibot ni Chanyeol ang tingin ng mahahip ng mata niya sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Nagvivideo sila ng players na papasok sa dug out.

Nagtatakang tumingin si Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Umiling lang ito at inalis na rin ang tingin kay Chanyeol agad. Baka kasi mahuli pa sila. Ganon din ang ginawa ni Chanyeol, he entertained some fans na nagpapapicture hanggang sa ang bouncer na ang nagpatigil sa kanila at inescort na si chanyeol papuntang dug out.

After that, lumabas na ang dalawa sa Arena. Tumambay muna sila sa starbucks sa labas ng araneta.

“Soo, nahuli tayong nagvideo. Hahaha” sabi ni baekhyun after taking a sip of his java chip frapuccino.

“Kaya nga eh. Hahaha. Aasarin nanaman tayo nyan mamaya. Pero look oh, ang pogi talaga nitong si Jongin pag pawisan. Ugh.” Sabi ni kyungsoo habang naka pause sa part na natingin sa cam niya si jongin at nakangiti.

“Kyungsoo utang na loob. Magpigil.” Natatawang sabi ni baekhyun. Pero siya rin naman, pinapanuod yung video na kinuhanan niya at nakita niya yung part na nakatitig si chanyeol sa kanya, gulat tapos biglang ngumiti at mabilis ding inalis ang tingin.

Pinause niya yung video para makunan niya ng screen cap ito at mapost. Minsan lang siya magpost about kay chanyeol na freely no. Lulubusin na niya, “support” daw from the LaSallian community.

Sinong niloko mo baekhyun.

Nagdisperse na ang mga tao, iilan ilan nalang ang nanduon, yung iba, nakaabang sa players entrance, yung iba naman nakatambay sa lobas ng araneta, yung iba kumakain na at mga nagsisiuwian na. Sila baekhyun, nasa loob parin ng starbucks at nagaantay ng text mula kina Chanyeol.

Nagring ang phone ni Baekhyun.

“Hello?”

“Starbs kayo?”

“Yes. Lalabas na kayo?”

“Yup. Pinasunod ko sa driver ni mom yung car kanina. Sabi ni coach, we can skip the team dinner. I’m with sehun and jongin now. Papalabas na ng parking, I’m using the white montero ha. Tapos Dae and kuya minseok can’t come kasi nandyan parents nila.”

“Alriight. Magaabang na kami sa tapat.”

Pinatay na ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at tumayo. “Tara na daw. Di sila sasama sa team dinner.”

Tumayo na rin si Kyungsoo at lumabas ng starbucks. Nagaabang sila ng ilang minutes sa may malapit sa parang bungalow ng gateway mall, yung katapat ng araneta mismo.

Lumabas na ang white montero at binusinahan itong mga to. Agad namang lumapit ang dalawa at sumakay sa sasakyan. Baekhyun sat sa passenger seat, samantalang si kyungsoo naman ay nasa backseat. Sinalubing ito ni Jongin.

Mabilis kang ang pagsakay nayun kasi baka mamaya may makakitang fans sa kanila na mga umaaligid.

Kasakay nung dalawa, umalis na agad si Chanyeol sa Araneta.

“San tayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang inaayos ang seatbelt.

“Timog?” Suggest ni Sehun.

“Pweds naman. What do you say?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

“Alright. Pero pwede ktv tayo? Miss ko na mag videoke eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa mga tao sa nasa likod.

“I’m G.” Sabi ni kyungsoo. Nagkatinginan agad ang dalawa at nagfist bump.

“Corny niyo naman. Bar nalaaaang.” Pagpipilit ni Sehun.

“Tapat lang ng music bank ang URBN eh.”

“May beer naman sa music bank Se. Pwede ka ring umorder ng hard drinks of gusto mo.” Sabi ni kyungsoo.

“Oo nga. Chaka lagi ka namang umiinom sa bar. Kami, ngayon lang nagyaya mag ktv. Hindi mo pa kami pagbibigyan.” Paawa effect na sinabi ni baekhyun.

Sehun sighed, “wala nakong sinabi.”

“Yes!” Sabay na sinabi ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sabay nag apir.

Pag talaga nagsama tong dalawang to. Walang makakapigil. Sila talaga masusunod.

Nailing nalang si Chanyeol at dumiretcho na pa music bank. “Reklamo ka pa kasi Se.”

“Basag ka tuloy” sabi ni jongin.

Nasa isang room na sila sa Music Bank at umorder na ng dalawang bucket ng beer na may laman na red horse at san mig light. Tapos hmorder narin ng food dahil para pareho silang hindi pa mga nagsisidinner.

Nakay Kyungsoo ang mic dahil iti ang unang pumindot ng kanta. Habang si Baekhyun naman, hawak hawak padin ang songbook at namimili.

Chanyeol’s holding baekhyun’s phone. Nagbbrowse lang ito ng kung ano ano sa phone niya tas pumunta siya sa photos. He saw the picture of him being interviewed tapos yung isa naman is yung nahuli siyang nagvivideo. Kinuha niya ang phone niya at agad na inairdrop ang picture.

After that, lumapit ito kay Baekhyun.

“B, inairdrop ko yung photos mo sakin kanina ah.”

Tinignan siya ni baekhyun. “Bakit?”

“Basta.”

“Bakit nga?” Tanong nito.

“You’ll see.”

Hinayaan nalang niya si Chanyeol. It was his turn to sing kaya kinanta nalang niya ito.

At instagram

**@cypark: Thank you for supporting me every game, love.** ♥️©️ **yeol’sbf**

*insert chanyeol’s pictures*

—-

It was a wednesday morning. Today is the last day ng exams nina baekhyun, and ngayong araw din na ito ang game 1 ng Championship.

This is their last day as college students ng De La Salle University. After this, panibagong mundo nanaman ang haharapin nina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo for med proper.

Sinubmit ni Baekhyun ang exam niya sa prof and after nun, lumabas na ito ng room. He’s waiting for kyungsoo, after a few minutes naman ay lumabas narin si kyungsoo. 10:30 palang ng umaga, isang subject lang naman ang exam nila kaya they were dismissed early.

“Agno tayo?” Yaya ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun.

Umoo naman si Baekhyun at naglakad na sila papunta duon.

Pagkarating ng Agno, they sat sa mga chairs at umorder na ng food. Kyungsoo sat with his order ng bacsilog ulit.

“Mamimiss ko tong bacsilog ni ate rica.” Sabi niya habang hinahalo yung food niya.

Natawa si baekhyun ng kakagat na sa bagong luto na sausage wrap niya from plato wraps. “Kalat naman na ang ate rica’s bacsilog Soo. Makakabili ka na kung saan saan.” Sabi nito.

“Syempre naman, iba parin if nandito ka sa la salle no. It wouldn’t be the same.”

“Well, totoo. Hahaha.”

“Uy! 14 na bukas ah. Shocks, B! Monthsary niyo na ni Chanyeol.” Sabi ni kyungsoo, halatang gulat ang boses nito.

Napangiti si Baekhyun sa kaibigan niya. “Hahaha. Gulat na gulat ka?”

“Sira. Naalala ko lang kasi.”

“Oo monthsary na namin bukas. Problema ko if makakapagcelebrate kami. Kasi syempre bawal umalis, nakafocus yun sa game niya. Championship na Soo.” Pagaalinlangan sa boses ni baekhyun.

Nagsip si kyungsoo sa water niya. “Eh alam mo naman si Chanyeol, nothing’s impossible duon. Tapos monthsary niyo pa. Malamang sa malamang magcevelebrate kayo no.”

“Sabagay. Pero ako okay nako sa kahit simpleng dinner lang. basta kasama ko siya.”

“Asus.” Sabi ni kyungsoo.

Panalo ang La Salle ng game 1 sa finals. Natapos ang laro ng mag aalas siete na ng gabi. Dikitan din kasi ito at 5 sets kaya late naring natapos. Syempre nanuod sina kyungsoo at baekhyun sa game. They wouldn’t miss it kasi baka yun na ang 2nd to the last na makita nila si Chanyeol na playing for the green and white.

Syempre for Kyungsoo, matagal niya na itong idolo sa volleyball so talagang tutok na tutok na siya. Pwedeng last game na ni Chanyeol sa Sabado if they’ll get the crown. Pero if hindi, game 3 na sa Wednesday. Last na yun.

Hindi muna sila sumama sa team dinner kahit na both Chanyeol and Jongin insisted. Nanuod din ang pamilya ng buong Green Spikers, having their celebratory dinner for winning the first game. Nahihiya din kasi si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Meet the family agad sila, hindi pa ready yung dalawa.

Si Baekhyun, alam ng parents niya na he has a boyfriend. Pero hindi pa nito ipinapakilala sa magulang niya si Chanyeol. Wala pa sila sa level ng ganon sa relationship nila. Pero nirerespeto naman yun ng mga magulang ni baekhyun.

Si Chanyeol naman, alam ng mommy niya kung sino si Baekhyun sa buhay ng anak niya. He really wants to meet baekhyun soon. Pero sabi ni Chanyeol na it’s too early for that. Baka hindi pa handa si Baekhyun to meet his parents.

They were eating sa dencio’s sa tapat ng MOA Arena. Sabi nga nila, ayaw nilang sumama muna sa team dinner. Halos mag aalas nuebe narin ng sila nakapagsimula kumain kasi sobrang daming tao na kumakain sa dencio’s. Punuan rin kasi sa mga kainan na nakahilera near moa arena. Eh 8 narin sila pumila. So sakto lang yung almost 1 hour na paghihintay.

Kyungsoo was texting Chanyeol habang kumakain sila ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman niya ito pinapansin kasi baka si Jongin ang katext nito. Kaya safe si Kyungsoo.

**Chanyeol: Soo, We’re already eating dito sa Aristocrat. Nanduon naman na lahat yung gamit diba?**

**Kyungsoo: osige, halos kakastart lang din namin kumain. Mabagal naman kumain si Baekhyun. Don’t worry, onting ayos nalang yung sa condo.**

**Chanyeol: Alright. I’ll just leave here early. Hindi pa ayos yung sa room no?**

**Kyungsoo: Hindi pa. Yun nalang naman. Ikaw na bahala duon.**

**Chanyeol: alright. You’re the best soo! Thank you!**

**Kyungsoo: No problem. Happy Monthsary sa inyong dalawa.** 🥰

Nagpatulong kasi si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo para isurprise ang monthsary nila. He wants to surprise Baekhyun mamaya sa condo niya. Sasalubungin daw nila ang 14. Chanyeol wants to make it special since it’s their first monthsary. Gustuhin man ni Chanyeol na ilabas si Baekhyun, hindi pwede kasi mas hectic na ang sched ni chanyeol for training. Possible last game na sa saturday. Kaya what he did, is magcelebrate nalang sa condo ni Baekhyun. He’ll just surprise his cute boyfriend sa condo nito. He has keys naman and baekhyun won’t be suspicious.

He was also texting baekhyun para naman hindi halata na may ginagawa itong surprise.

**Babe: Babe where are you eating?**

**Baekhyun: Dencio’s. Kakastart nga lang namin eh :(**

**Babe: Aww, are you hungry na?**

**Baekhyun: Yes po. Wasn’t able to eat a lot kaninang lunch kasi I was excited to watch your game.**

**Babe: Baby naman eh.I told you to not starve yourself. Anong ginagawa mo.**

**Baekhyun: sorry na by. Ito na nga oh, I’m eating na. :)**

**Babe: Hay nako Baekhyun.**

**Baekhyun: Don’t get mad na. I love you** 😘🥰

**Babe:** 😡

**I love you too.**

Napangiti si Baekhyun sa reply ng boyfriend niya sa kanya. Mag pa angry emoji pa. Nag I love you back din naman.

Hayy, whipped.

Past 11 na ng gabi bago nakauwi si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa condo nito. Nagkape pa kasi sila saglit sa cbtl after kumain tapos nagkayayaan ng umuwi. Actually sinasya yun ni Kyungsoo kasi hindi pa tapos si Chanyeol magayos. Nagpatulong na nga rin ito kina Jongin at Sehun. 

Sa condo muna dinala ni kyungsoo si baekhyun and thank God hindi ito nagtanong kung bakit. He lazed around kyungsoo’s couch. Si soo naman, agad pumunta sa kwarto niya. Tinext niya si Chanyeol na nanduon na sila sa condo.

Kyungsoo: nandito na kami. Okay na kayo dyan?

Chanyeol: Soo, Jongin too. Onti nalang. Can you stall Kuya B pa? 10 minutes.

Kyungsoo: Alright. No problem.

Lumabas ito saglit ng kwarto niya at nakita si Baekhyun na nagphphone lang nanunuod ng videos sa you tube.

“Baek, ligo lang ako saglit ah.” Sabi nito. Nagthumbs up lang si Baekhyun kay kyungsoo kaya naman naligo na ito agad.

After 30 minutes, tapos ng magayos si kyungsoo at nakapag skin care narin ito. Lumabas siya ng nakaface mask.

“Hoy. Akala ko ba saglit ka lang? Mag aalas dose na kakalabas mo palang. Naka mask ka pa.” Reklamo ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Wag ka ng magreklamo dyan. Inggit ka lang di ka pa nakakaligo at nakakapag skin care. Pano ka bukas nyan pag nagdate kayo ni Chanyeol. Pangit pangit mo.” Sabi ni kyungsoo habang umupo sabtabi ng kaibigan at binuksan ang tv.

Pinalo naman ni Baekhyun si kyungsoo ng napaka lakas sa braso. “Hayop ka! Sama mo. Excuse me hindi ako pangit no. MAGANDA AKO.” Sabi ni baekhyun with conviction.

“MAGANDANG MAGANDA AKO.” Dagdag pa nito.

Natawa lang si Kyungsoo sa reaction ng kaibigan. “Hahahaha. Eh di wow. Umuwi ka na nga sa condo mo!Nananakit ka lang dito eh.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Eh di wow. Sisibat nako. Bakit ba kasi dito moko diniretcho. Gusto ko naring matulog eh. Nyeta.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sabay tayo.

Sakto na nagtext si Chanyeol.

Chanyeol: Okay na. Jongin and Sehun just left.

Kyungsoo: Pinalayas ko na dito sa Baekhyun. Magready ka na.

Chanyeol: Got it. Thanks soo!

Lumabas si Baekhyun ng condo ni kyungsoo ng nakakunot ang noo. Kairita tong bestfriend niya. Kung maka lait wagas. Matapos silang magbonding over dinner and coffee lalaiitin niya lang ito.

Baekhyun scoffed.

Kinuha niya ang susi sa bulsa niya at binuksan ang pinto. He was looking down ng pumasok at kinapa ang ilaw. Pagkabukas niyo dito ay nilagay niya yung susi sa may bowl ulit. Before ka kasi pumasok sa living room ni baekhyun, may parang wall pa bago makita ang living room.

So when he took a right turn, nakita niya ang nakapaskil na Happy 1st Monthsary na balloons sa dingding nito, and also full of balloons sa floor. There was a path leading to Chanyeol na nasa gitna ng living room nito na may daldalang bouquet ng white and red roses.

Chanyeol walked towards baekhyun. He gavie the roses to his boyfriend. “Happy Monthsary baby.” Bulong nito.

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa boyfriend niya. He didn’t expect this. Nagexpect siya bukas pa tas eat out lang sila ganon. Pero hindi, nageffort talaga ang boyfriend niya.

Kinuha niya ang mga bulaklak. Hindi parin nag sasalita. He looked at Chanyeol.

“Hey, I said Happy Monthsary. Aren’t you gonna greet me back?” Tanong ni chanyeol with a hint of sadness.

Nagayos ng tingin si Baekhyun. “Happy 1st Monthsary din, by. I was just surprised.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinitignan parin ang paligid.

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand at dinala ito sa couch. Ipinaupo niya ang kasintahan. There’s a bottle of wine at 2 wine glasses sa gitna ng table ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s heart is gonna burst. Onti nlang talaga. Nagulat talaga ito sa suprise ng kanyang boyfriend. Hindi niya alam ang irereact niya, but one thing’s for sure. Sobrang saya nito.

He looked at Chanyeol. “Baby thank you. I loved your surprise. Happy Monthsary ulit.” Sabi niya at hinug ang boyfriend niya ng pagkahigpit higpit.

That brought smile to Chanyeol’s face. He returned the hug tightly too. “I’m glad you loved it. There’s more pero later nalang.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Bumitaw naman ito sa pagkakayakap kay Chanyeol.

They were smiling at eachother. Baekhyun placed his hands sa magkabilang balikat ni Chanyeol and closed the distance. He kissed chanyeol with all that he has kasi sobrang pinasaya niya ito. Chanyeol gladly answered back.

They were both breathless when they pulled apart. “I love you Chanyeol. So much.” Sabi nito.

“I love you too Baekhyun, more than you could ever imagine” chanyeol said sweetly.

After that, they started to drink the red wine na dala dala ni Chanyeol. Nagusap sila sa mga buhay buhay nila over wine, they talked about their first impression with each other, yung kung kelan nila narealiS na mahal na nila ang isa’t isa. And yung mga bagay na hindi pa nila napaguusapan before. Bago lang din naman kasi sila, there are a lot of things na madidiscover pa nila sa isa’t isa.

They were now on their 2nd bottle of wine, may dala pa palang isa si Chanyeol. Isa lang ang nilagay niya sa table kasi he knows baekhyun is a light weight. Hindi malakas ang alcohol tolerance ng boyfriend niya. Pero g na g ito sa pag inom ng wiine.

After mangalahati ang 2nd bottle, baekhyun was getting tipsy. He’s aware kung anong nangyayare sa paligid pero his words were getting slurry. His actions din.

This was new to Chanyeol. Hindi pa niya nakikita ang boyfriend na tipsy at lasing. He learned na lightweight su Baekhyun sa bestfriend nito. Nung kasing nag ktv sila, si Kyungsoo, hanggang isang bote lang ng red horse ang ibinigay ka Baekhyun. After that hindi na pwedeng uminom ng isang bote si Baekhyun. Kasi after 2nd bottle niya magsisimula na ito. At ayaw niya mag alaga ng tipsy at lasing baekhyun.

Isang bagay ang nakuha ni Chanyeol sa ngayong kaharap niya g tipsy na Baekhyun, he was flirty as fvck. Kunga no ano ng sinasabi kito sa boyfriend niya. He’s kissing chanyeol sa cheeks, sa ilong, sa buong mukha nito. He gave chanyeol his best momol andsi chanyeol, bilang nakainom narin, ay sinagot ang halik ni baekhyun na mapupusol. Baekhyun’s also kissing chanyeol sa leeg nito. Leaving wet kisses around his neck and sucking his skin every chance that he gets.

Kumandong na si Baekhyun sa hita ni Chanyeol. He was removing Chanyeol’s top and removed his too. They were kissing like there’s tomorrow ng bumaba na ang kamay sa jeans ni Chanyeol, he’s unbuttoning chanyeol’s pants.

“Baby” bulong nito

“Yes”

Tinuloy ni Baekhyun ang paghalik kay Chanyeol with his hand, now on top of chanyeol’s crotch outside his boxers.

“If you continue that, I might loose it.” 

Si baekhyun, dahil nga wala ng control si pinag gagagawa niya, he held chanyeol’ crotch sa kamay nito. He slid his hand sa loob ng boxers ni Chanyeol.

“Who said I wanted to stop.” Bulong ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was now horny as hell. Ikaw ba naman na yung boyfriend mo, hawak hawak na ang pinakamamahal nyang parte ng katawan niya.

He removed baekhyun’s pants with his boxers, baekhyun’s hard on sprung free. Hinawakan nito ang pwet mi Baekhyun so that he can kiss Baekhyun more.

“Babe.” Sabi mi Chanyeol breaking the kiss. Hinahabol ni Baekhun ang labi ni Chanyeol.

“Why’s your ass so hot?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Mainit ang pwet ni Baekhyun. Legit. He can feel it, he squeezed baekhun’s ass.

Baekhyun moaned. “Can we talk about it tomorrow. Baby I’m horny.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Sino ba naman siya para hindi sumunod hindi ba. Binuhat na niya si Baekhyun papunta sa bedroom nito, while squeezing baekhyun’s hot ass.

It’s actually turning him on more.

Chanyeol closed the door with his leg at ihiniga na si Baekhyun sa kama. Rose petals all over the floor and on top of baekhyun’s bed long forgotten. Moans and Screams of pleasure was the only noise heard that night.

On the other side of the room, si kyungsoo, nakaearplugs na at nakatago na sa unan nito dahil rinig na niya ang pagsigaw ng kaibigan.

At Instagram:

**@cypark: 1st month with the most amazing person in the world. I love you.** ♥️

*insert picture of intertwined hands with Baekhyun’s other hand covering his face.*

*lower half ng face lang ni Baekhyun ang nacapture sa photo. And he also covered it with his hand*

**@baekhyun_b: 1st.** ♥️ **ILYT.**

*insert picture of 2 wine glasses half full of wine*

Morning after, Baekhyun felt something moved sa tabi niya. He slightly opened his eyes at nakitang nakayapos ito kay Chanyeol. Their bodies entangled with each other.

He remembers everything. Kung paano ito hinalikan ng buong puso ni Chanyeol, paano ito inalagaan nung gabing yun, and lastly, how he claimed baekhyun that night. Kuhang kuha ito at ramdam na ramdam ni baekhyun kung paano siya minahal ni Chanyeol ni Baekhyun. He can still feel in in his ass.

He looked at Chanyeol. He’s admiring his lover’s favial features. Yung mata ni chanyeol na nakapikit, ang ilong nitong matangos, his cheeks na medj mochi din, pero mas yung kanya, he looked at chanyeol’s lips, mapula ito, and it’s also soft. He’s touching chanyeol’s lips.

Wow. I kissed that, baekhyun thought.

Nakatiig lang ito sa labi ni Chanyeol, he leaned in at hinalikan ang binata. Chanyeol’s lips are very irresistible. Yun na siguro ang favorite part ni Baekhyun sa katawan ni Chanyeol.

Wait,

Mas favorite pala niya yung down there.

Oops. Ang kalat. Hahaha

Maya maya ay naramdaman na niyang humahalik narin pabalik sa kanya si Chanyeol. Few moments later, they pulled apart breathless.

Nakatitig lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at ganon din naman ito.

“Sarap namang gumising if ganun ang gigising sayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol with a smug face.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun at binigyan ulotbng peck si chanyeol.

“Good morning baby.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Voice still hoarse and deeper compared to his already deep voice.

Baekhyun didn’t mind waking up with that morning voice. Ang hot grabe.

“Good Morning” reply nito at pineck ulit si Chanyeol.

_Shet. Sobrang sarap halikan ni Chanyeol?_

Yan ang nasa isip ni Baekhyun Byun.

Niyapos siya ng mahigpit ni Chanyeol. Now squeezing his ass.

“Chanyeol, umagang umaga.” Pagbabanta nito.

“What? I’m not doing anything” sabi nito pero pinipisil parin ang bare ass ni baekhyun.

“Stop doing that. You’re giving me a hard on.” Sabi nito. He’s starting to feel something sa baba.

Kink kasi ni baekhyun yan. Ang pagpisil sa pwet nitong round na round.

“Eh di I should do it more.” Sabi ni Chanyeol, dinakmal niya yung pwet ni Baekhyun at pinisil ng matagal.

Baekhyun squirmed at nagpupiglas sa yakap ni Chanyeol.Pero syempre hinsi siya pinaalis ni Chanyeol sa yakao niya.

“Oh hindi na. Hahaha. I just want to ask you something first.”

“What?” Pagtataray ni Baekhyun.

“Why was your ass hot kagabi?”

“Chanyeol!” Sigaw nito.

—

FINALS: GAME 2

“JUST IN! The crown is now back in taft. The DLSU Green Spikers dominated the game with only 3 sets sweeping the defending champs with 25-22, 25-21 and 25-21. The Finals MVP of this game is the number one setter in the league, Jongin Kim, with 3 attack points, and 30 excellent sets. Here with us,Is Jongin Kim.” Sabi ng commentator. He’s now interviewing Jongin after iannounce ang pagiging funals MVP nito.

“So Jongin, tell us, what do you feel right now that you’re the finals MVP?”

“Of course I’m feeling super happy not just because I was awarded as the finals MVP but also because we won this Championship. We offer this Championship to our Seniors. Kuya Chanyeol, Kuya Jongdae and Kuya Minseok. This championship is for you.”

“For next season, what are the changes that you’ll be doing nyan since mawawala na ang best libero niyo, and also your number one scorer and blocker na si Chanyeol?”

“Well I know naman na, maraming magbabago nyan, since mawawala na si kuya minseok na super effective sa floor defense, and syempre si Kuya Chanyeol. Kami na ang seniors nyan next season, so isstep up pa namin yung game namin para mafill yung naiwan na void nina kuya chanyeol. And also, with the help of coach yang, I think that we’ll be okay. We just need to trust the process of Coach Yang. And we’re good to go.”

“Wow, that’s a lot. Haha. Do you like to greet eveyone?” Sabi ng commentator at tinuro ang camera.

“Hello everyone! To the DLSU community, Our coaches, family and our dearest fans. Thank you so much for the support that you have given us this Season. I hope to see you next season. Fighting!”

“Thank you Jongin. And now, our Reigning Season MVP, for the past 3 years, and a Rookie of the year award on his first yeat entering the UAAP. Here’s the King Archer, Chanyeol Park!”

Cheers were everywhere sa loob ng arena ng inannounce ang pangalan ni Chanyeol.

“So Chanyeol, what do you feel right now, exiting the UAAP with a championship?”

“You know what? I’m still in cloud nine right now. It’s still not sinking in right now and me and my co-seniors are exiting with a championship. But what I feel right now is happiness, shock, and overwhelm. Halo halo na siya sa loob so I’m also not sure. Hahaha.”

“I understand kung anong nararamdaman mo ngayon. I just wanted to ask, what’s next for Chanyeol Park?”

“Uhm, I’m still not sure, bit I really want to play for the professional league. That’s my goal right now.”

“For sure, maraming kukuha sayo nyan. Hahaha. Do you like to say something to your fans all over the world?”

“I wanted to that God first, for giving me this talent of playing volleyball, and also for making us champions this season, to our Coaches, Bosses and Staff, thank you so much for helping and guiding us all throughout from my first year up until today. To my teammates, we wouldn’t be here without you guys. To the DLSU community, thank you for supporting our games. To our fans, who’s there from day 1, up until now. Thank you so much for believing in me and my team. This championship is not only for us, but for you guys too. And lastly, to my family, friends and the one that’s very special to my heart. Thank you for always having my back.”

Chanyeol ended his interview with that.

After nun, ay nagsasalita parin ang commentator.

“Another Good news for DLSU, both The Green Spikers and the Lady Spikers won the championship this season. Them being the back to back champs last season and now, the 3-PEAT. Coach Ramil’s girls are definitely one of a kind. We have here the 1st time Season MVP for the women’s division, Miss Dara Park. Hello Dara! How does it feel to be called as the Season MVP?”

“Hi!! I’m really overwhelmed right now. Hindi parin ako makapaniwala na I’m the the Season MVP. I was just doing my job, and mindet ko lang is to win the Championship, ipinagkatiwala sakin ng Seniors ko last year ang team, so syempre that was a lot of pressure for me. Ako nalang kasi ang natira na senior so kailangan ko na talaga mag step up. And I’m glad na it payed off. All the hard work and sacrifices. And most importantly, I just trusted Coach Ramil’s process, and it lead me, us to here.”

“That is very well said. Do you want to say something to your fans?”

Dara talked and thanked the fans for also supporting them throughout the season.

—

Right after the championship, sunod sunod na ang guesting ng Green Spikers at Last Spikers sa tv. Taping dito, taping duon, guesting dito, guesting duon. 1 week mahigit narin silang in demand sa national television. Lahat ata ng variety and live shows napuntahan na nila.

Pero ang pinaka inaabangan talaga ng lahat ay ang guesting nila sa GGV. Maski si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun ay yin din ang pinakaaabangan. Kasi knowing vice, lalabas ang mga hindi pwedeng lumabas. Chour.

2 days before GGV taping, nakatengga ang barkada sa condo ni Baekhyun. Of course, lagi naman. Kakatapos lang ng guesting nitong mga to sa Showtime with the Lady Spikers. Oh diba. Berdeng berde ang studio nun. Buong team ba naman ng DLSU MVT at WVT ang guest.

“Excited nako for GGV.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Ako rin. Ano kayang mga itatanong ni vice. Hahahaha.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Si Baekhyun, nakahiga sa sofa bed. Si kyungsoo, nakahiga sa lapag pero nakapatong sa soft bed yung ulo niya. Si Chanyeol, naka upo sa stool sa may parang bar ni Baekhyun, habang si Minseok at Jongdae, nasa couch. Si Sehun, masa tapat ni Chanyeol nakaupo. Kumakain ng buting pakwan. Jongin just came from th cr at umupo sa bean bag.

“Bat ba excited kayo kay vice?” Tanong ni Sehun sa dalawa.

“Kasi!! Mas pranka si vice no. Chaka alam mo naman, bakla sa bakla. Hahaha. Puros kagaguhan ang lalabas.” Pag eexplain ni kyungsoo.

“Eh wait, if tatanungun lovelife namin okay lang na iexpose namin kayo? As in lantad.” Tanong ni Jongin.

Si chanyeol, napatingin kay baekhyun. Same din si jongin.

“Sira. Tinatago tago moko sa social media mo tapos isang interview lang kay vice ilalantad mo nako. Aba nahihibang ka na ba?” Si Baekhyun ang nagsalita directly kay chanyeol.

“Eh kaya nga we’re asking diba. WeMre getting persmission from the both of you.” Sabi ni chanyeol.

“Ako Yeol wag muna. Hot topic ka pa ngayon baka dambahin akobng mga fangirls at fanboys mo. Hahaha” pagjojoke ni Baekhyun.

“Same siszttt.” Sabi ni kyunsgoo.

“Pero pwede niyong sabihin na may mga boyfriend kayo. Pag tinanong kayo, bahala na you can give subtle hints pero hanggang duon lang muna ha.”

“Yes boss.” Sabi ni Chanyeol with salute pa.

“Meron na bang main guests?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Tinignan ni Sehun ang phone niya, kasi kakatext lang din kani kanina kung sino yung main guests talaga.

“Kaming tatlo nina kuya chanyeol at jongin kuya soo.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Eh sa LS? Sino?”

“Ang alam ko si Dara, Irene at si Joy.”

“Wow. Star studded ang guesting ng GGV ah. apat na MVP tapos isang pogi na madaldal, at isang nuknukan ng ganda na kahit tumayo lang siya duon swak na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang tumatawa.

“Grabe naman sa makamadaldal??”

“Oh bakit hindi ba totoo??”

Hindi nalang sumagot si Sehun sa sinasabi nung dalawa.

“Pero shet. Si Irene talaga sasama?? Huhu girl crush ko talaga yun forever. Hoy Chanyeol, ilagay moko sa guestlist mo ha.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakaupo na.

Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang boyfriend niya. Ngayon lang ito nagsabi na may girl crush siya. “What did you say?”

Tinaasan niya ng kilay, “ang sabi ko. Put me in your guest list cause I want to see Irene sa GGV. Okay?”

“Eh bakit sa GGV pa, pwede naman nating makita si Irene ngayon. Katok lang tauo dyan sa dorm oh.” Sabi ni dae.

“Sira. Iba parin if nasa GGV no. Chaka ayoko nga, nakakahiya. I’ll just support her from the back. Lammo yun. Magpapaka fanboy nalang ako sa kanya.” Sabi ni baekhyun at proud na proud pa ito.

“Hahahaha. Olats ka pala Kuya Chanyeol. Hindi na ikaw ang ang sinusupport ng number 1 supporter mo. Sad.”Sabi ni Sehun.

Binato naman ni Chanyeol si Sehun nung binabalat niya na butong pakwan. “Gago.”

GGV TAPING.

Nakaupo si Baekhyun at si Kyungsoo kasama ng mga audience. May space sa pinaka unang row for the players.

Isa isa ng iniintroduce ni Vice ang Lady Spikers at Green Spikers.

Vice welcomed the Lady Spikers first, and then proceeded with Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun.

“Woooow, ang gaganda at ang popogi naman ng guests natin toniiight!” Panimula ni vice.

“Before pala tayo magstart, introduce yourselves muna pala. Your name, age, ang position.” Sabi ni vice.

“Hoy sandali ha. Position sa team! Nako nako nako. Yung mga isip niyo.” Sabi ni vice sa audience na dahilan ng pagtawa ng lahat.

“Oh, let’s start with the ladies. Oh dara start.”

The camera was focused on dara now. “Hello! I’m Dara Park, 23, Opposite and team captain.

“I’m Joy Park, 21, Middle blocker.

“Hi guys, I’m Irene Bae, 22, libero.”

“Okay next.” Sabi ni vice. At tumuro naman sa kaliwa niya.

“Chanyeol Park, 24. Middle blocker and team captain.”

“Jongin Kim, 23, Setter.”

“Sehun Oh, 23, Open spiker.”

“Ayaaan. Kilala na natin sila. Bago ang lahat, I just wanted to say Congratulations! I wasn’t able to watch both games pero for sure naman na lahat ng tao ay naexcite panuorin ang mga games ninyo.”

“Thank you.” Sabay sabay nilang sabi.

“Wait lang. hahaha parang may echo dito sa kaliwa ko.” Tumingin ito kay Sehun.

Kasi nung nagthank you sila, naka sabay yung lima tapos si sehun lang yung nahuli.

“Sorry. Nahuli haha”

Tumawa lang si vice at nagsimula na ulit magtanongz

“Diba, kapag nanalo, ganyan. May bonus yan. Sa mga schools. Anong bonus niyo?”

“Usually, out of the country ang binibigay samin ng mga bosees.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ay ang taraay. Ano yun magkasama kayo ng lady spikers or hiwalay?” Tanong nito

“Nakaseparate ang trips namin ate vice. Kasi yung nagdedecide ng pupuntahan, by votation samin. Kung saan gusto pumunta ng players.” Pag eexplain ni dara.

“Ganon ba? Ang sarap naman maging player sa La Salle. Makapag enroll nga. Hahaha charot.”

“So saan na yung mga napuntahan niyo? Ito naman munang boys natin ang sumagot.” Sabi ni vice at tinignan ang tatlo.

“Uhm.. yung last last season, nag Hawaii kami nun.” Sabi ni Jongin

“Kasama na kayo nun diba?” Tanong ni vice kay chanyeol.

“Oo. 2nd year nako nung pumasok sila pareho ni Sehun sa team eh. Nung 1st year ako, nagchampion din kami nun. We went to Australia naman.” Sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Jusko. Ang tataray naman ng mga pinupuntahan ninyo. Sana all. Haha. So ngayong champion kayo, san kayo pupunta?”

Tinignan ni Chanyeol sina Jongin. “Final na ba?” Umoo naman yung dalawa. “Sa Japan kami ngayon.”

“Ohhh. Saan specifically?”

“Osaka yata.”

“Ano ba makikita sa Osaka? May nakapunta na ba sa into duon before?”

“Wala pa saming tatlo. Haha. Pero I think, yung Universal Studios nanduon.” Sabi ni Jongin kay vice.

“Ohh. Okayy. Eh ito namang girls natin. 3 PEAT na kayo diba? Saan na kayo nagputbof the country?”

“Nung una, nagjapan kami. Pero sa tokyo naman. So, disney land ganon.” Sabi ni joy.

“Tapos yung 2nd, nagkorea naman kami. So ikot ilot sa myeongdong. Shopping ganern.” Sabi ni Dara

“Shopping shopping lang ganon eh. Hahaha. Oh ngayon, san kayo pupunta?”

“I think sa New York yata.” Sabi ni Irene.

Umoo naman yung dalawa pati yung teammates nila na nakaupo sa may audience din.

Humarap si vice kay chanyeol. “Ay oh, taray new york sila.”

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol.

“Ang lalim talaga ng boses mo no?” Biglang sabi ni vice.

Ngumiti lang ito. “Kasi diba, ikaw, ang tinagurian na King Archer. So ikaw ay isa sa mga popular or ikaw ang pinaka popular ngayon sa laranang mg volleyball. Kasi diba everytime na nagseserve ka ang daming mga tumituli na fangirls sayo.”

“Ay, thank you. Thank you. Hahaha.”

“Pero hindi, totoo talaga yun. May girlfriend ka ba?” Biglang tanong ni vice.

“Wala.” Deny agad ni Chanyeol.

Natawa sina Sehun at Jongin. Pinansin yun ni vice.

“Oh tinatawanan ka ng teammates mo. Bakit? Meron ba?” Nakatitig na si vice sa dalawa.

Pero umiling lang sila pareho.

“Eh ito bang si Dara, ikaw may boyfriend ka ba?”

“Ay wala ate vice. Hahaha.”

“Nako nako. Tigilan niyo ako sa wala na yan. Wala ba talaga?”

Nakayuko si Dara tas biglang humarap kay vice. “Wala po talaga. Hahaha.”

“Asus. Eh wala ring girlfriend tong si Chanyeol. Tas ikaw walang boyfriend. Pair up kaya natin kayong dalawa? Tignan nga natin. Tayo kayo dito daliii.”

Wala ng nagawa yung dalawa at pinagtabi ni vice.

Tinignan niya at nagsalita. “Ayan ohh, bagay naman pala kayo eh. Ang tangkad ni Chanyeol tas itong si Dara di ganon katangkad.” Sabi ni vice

“Bagay kayo.” Dagdag pa nito. Si dara, hindi makatingin ng diretcho. Tapos si Chanyeol naaawkward lang at nakahawak sa batok.

“Oh sige na upo na kayong dalawa.” Sabi ni vice. Binalik niya ang atensyon niya kina jongin at sehun.

“Kayo? May girlfriend kayo?”

Unang unang sumagot si sehun. “Ako po wala. Pero if meron may gusyong magapply. Punta nalang kayo mamaya dyan sa gate sa labas.” Loking sabi ni sehun.

Tinawanan naman siya nina vice. “Alam mo ikaw. Bet kita. Funny ka no?? Hahaha.”

“Oh girlsss. Wala daw girlfriend si Sehun. Naghahanap ng aplikante. Hahaha. Ikaw Jongin? Meron ka bang jowa?”

“Meron po. Pero it’s not a girl.” Proud na sinabi ni jongin

“Ayyyyyy!! Gusto ko yung proud siyaa. So ano siya? Tao ba ito? Bagay? Animal!? Hahaha charoot.”natatawang sabi ni vice.

“So lalaki? Bi ka ba?” Dagdag pa nito.

“Yes vice.”

“Ohh. Tignan niyo tong si Jongin! Very proud sabihin na bi siya. Kilala ba namin yung jowa mo?” Tanong pa nito.

“Nope. He’s actually a family friend.” Nahihiyang sabi ni jongin.

“Ah ganon palaa.”

Si sehun biglang sumabat. “Actually vice, hindj lang naman si jongin ang may jowa. Sino ano din.” Tas ngumuso siya kay chanyeol. Nagets naman to agad ni vice at tinanong si Chanyeol.

“Oh! Sabi ni sehun may jowa ka daw. Bat mo dinedeny kanina??”

“Hindii. You were asking kasi if I have a girlfriend. Eh wala naman talaga. Boyfriend meron whom I love very much. ” Biglang bawi ni Chanyeol.

“Ay ang taray. Sana all sinasabihan ng ganyan. Haha. Bi ka nga pala! Sorry nawala sa isip ko.” Sabi ni vice.

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol. “It’s okay.”

“So kilala ba namin tong boyfriend mo?”

“No din. Non-showbiz. Don’t want to disclose anything kasi he’s a private person” matipid na sabi ni Chanyeol ng nakangiti.

“Ah ganon ba, matagal na kayo?”

“Actually, we dated for like a month and a half ata. Tapos kaka 1 month lang namin last last week.” Sabi ni Chanyeol tapos biglang nag flash yung instagram pictures nila. Yung sa tagaytay chaka yung nakaholding hands.

“Ayan. Siya. Cute niyo no?”

“Jusko chanyeol. Nakatakip yung mukha how will I know??” Lokong sabi ni Vice. Tumawa lang si Chanyeol at binalik ang atensyon sa screen.

“Ay ang taray oh. May pagsiksik sa leeg. Mabango?” Lokong tanong ni vice. Tumawa naman si Chanyeol “hahaha I don’t know. Siguro? Nakasiksik siya sa neck ko eh.” Natawa nalang din si vice at nakipag appear kay chanyeol.

“So anong ginawa niyo nung 1st month niyo? Eh diba bawal magaalis kasi chanpionship na nun?”

“I surprised him in his condo with red and white roses. I deckrated the room then ayun, sinalubong namin yung monthsary namin.”

“Ahh okay.” Humarap siya kina dara. “Nako girl. Sorry nalang, may jowa pala tong si Chanyeol haha kay Sehun ka nalang. Naghahanap ng aplikante dibaa.” Sabi ni vice. Natawa nalang sina dara sa sinabi ni vice.

“Ganito. May lalaruin tayo, simple game lang siya. Charades. Tapos magpartner partner kayo. Tas kukuha tayo ng tig isa sa green at lady spikers. Sila yung mag aact tapos paunahan kayo. 3 teams tayo. Ang magkaparter, itong dalawang team captain. Tapos si Sehun at Joy. Chaka si Jongin at Irene.” Pag eexplain ni vice.

Inalis na nila yung mga chairs at inilagay yung tround table na maliit na merong fish bowl.

“Ayan. Sinong mauuna.” Kumuha siya ng person from green spikers. “Itong si jongdae. Dito ka sa gitna.”

“oh game na ha. Start!”

Naglaronlang sila ng games. Nanalo si Chanyeol chaka si Dara sa laro tas after nun, pinasayaw sila sa gitna. Syempre tinanongbni vice sino pinaka magaling sumayaw sa kanila. Tinuro ng lahat si Jongin.

So wala narin itong nagawa at sumayaw sa gitna. Kinamangha lahat yung tao. Sabi ni vice, pwede siyang maging dancer nalang if hindi siya natuloy maging volleyball player.

At duon na natapos ang taping ng GGV.

Nasa condo ni Chanyeol silang dalawa ni Baekhyun. Kakatapos lang nila parehong maligo. Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa bed, nakasandal sa headboard habang nag phphone. Naabutan ito ni Chanyeol na naka ganon. Umakyat na ito sa kama at tinabihan ang boyfriend.

“What’s that?” Tanong nito.

“Wala lang. nagttwitter lang.” sabi nito.

Kanina pa kasi siya hindi kinikibo ni Baekhyun. Nakikipaginteract ito kay chanyeol pero minimal lang. tas ang dry pa sumagot.

“B. Can you look at me?” Tanong nito. Hindi parin inaalis ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa phone. “Hmm?”

“Babe. I said look at me.” Sabi nito at hinarap ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Nagulat naman ito sa ginawa ng kasintahan.

“Yes po?”

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s phone at inilagay iti sa nightstand.

“Hey, I was using that.”

“Well you’re not gonna use it unless you look at me first.” Firm na Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Sinimangutan siya ni Baekhyun. “I’m looking at you na. What do you want?” Baekhyun said, annoyed.

“Are we okay?”

“Yes. We are, bakit naman hindi?”

“You’re cold.”

“No I’m not. Naiinitan nga ako eh.”

Medyo naiinis si Chanyeol. “Baekhyun I’m serious.”

Tinignan niya si Chanyeol. “I’m also not kidding.”

Chanyeol sighed, “Did I do something wrong?”

“What do you think?”

Napahilamos ng mukha si Chanyeol. “Baekhyun. Can you please stop acting like a kid.”

Baekhyun scoffed, “Wow. Okay.” Sabi nito. Humiganna siya ng ayos at nagtalukobong.

“Babeee.” Sabi nito tinatanggal ang kumot na nakatalukbong sa boyfriend niya.

Hindi agad nahawakan ni baekhyun ang kumot kaya nahila din ito ni Chanyeol.

“What???” Inis na tinanong baekhyun.

“Is this about what happened kanina?”

Tinignan lang siya ni Baekhyun. Irritation weitten all over his face.

“I told you naman diba. I don’t like dara that way. We’re just friends. Well not considered pa nga kasi we just meet kapag nagkakasalubong sa razon and sometimes sa training sa gym. Sa pep rally. Ganon lang.”

Nagalis ng tingin si Baekhyun at bumulong. “Pero nung niyaya patayo ni vice, G na G naman. Acquaintance my ass.”

Narinig yun ni Chanyeol kaya ang ginawa niya, hinawakan niya sa mukha ang boyfriend niya.m at tinitigan itong mabuti.

“BAEKHYUN BYUN. Listen, okay. Ikaw lang ang gusto ko. Ikaw lang ang mahal ko. Wala ng iba. Yung kanina, for show lang yun. Disregard eveything na nakita mo. Understood?”

“Eh deny ka pa kanina na may jowa ka.”

“Baekhyun. Vice asked if I have a GIRLFRIEND. Do I?”

Umiling naman si Baekhyun. “Pero kasi - “

“Shh.” Tinakpan nito ang bibig ng kasintahan.

“Binawi ko naman agad diba. Sinabi ko sa buong mundo kanina na meron akong boyfriend whom I love very much. Proud na proud ko nga na pinagmamalaki ko yung boyfriend ko eh. I always mention you din pag inininterview ako diba.” Pag eexplain ni Chanyeol.

“Okay. Enough na. I’m sorry.” Sabi ni baekhyun, pouting.

“Don’t be jealous na okay? I only love you. No one else.”

“Yes po. I love you too.” Umayos na sila ng higa pareho. Chanyeol being the big spoon and baekhyun the small one.

Baekhyun’s okay na. Pero may part parin na medyo off siya kay Dara. Siguro Inis lang? Kasi napagpair up sila ni Chanyeol? Or siguro, kasi medyo ang pabebe nindara kanina nung iniinterview sila lalo na nung pina tayo sila ni vice at sinabihan na bagay?

Like hello. Giiirl. Wag ka ng umasa? May jowa nga dibaa.

Yan ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Baekhyun.

—

2 weeks after that, graduation na nila baekhyun. Sabay sabay silang nagmarcha nina kyungsoo, chanyeol, jongdae at minseok.

Magkakatabi ang tatlo sa upuan habang si Chanyeol at Minseok naman sa kabila.

Hanggang sa isa isa na silang tumayo at pumila para kunin ang kanilang diploma. Naunang tawagin ang bs bio pago ang psych.

“BYUN, BAEKHYUN A.”

“DO, KYUNGSOO F.”

“KIM, JONGDAE C.”

Malakas ang palakpak na binigay ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, lalong lalo na ng tinawag na ito. Sumunod naman si Jongin at Sehun, na nasa taas kasama ang mga magulang nina Chanyeol. They were clapping their hands when all of their friends was called and taking their diploma.

Maya maya naman. Ay ang Psych na ang tinawag. Tumayo narin sila at pumila isa isa.

“KIM, MINSEOK G.”

“PARK, CHANYEOL M.”

Pinakamalakas na palakpak ang binigay ng tao kay Chanyeol. Ay mga hiyawan pang naganap. Chanyeol took his dimploma at naglakad paexit ng stage, pero before that, tumigil ito at itinaas ang dimploma tapos winagayway. Being his childish self. And that earned him a lot of laughter sa audience.

“Parang timang si Chanyeol ampota.” Sabi ni jongdae kina baekhyun.

“Hayaan mo siya. Hahaha” sabi ni Baekhyun habang stinoo niya ang video ni Chanyeol. He was recording yung pagkakuha ng diploma ni Chanyeol.

After the ceremony, nagkita kita muna ang magbabarkada. They all went infront of the LS building to take a picture.

Unang nagpicture ay si Kyungsoo. Nakataas ang kamay nito hawak hawak ang diploma. Tapos yung isa, tinapon niya yung cap niya. Next person ay si Jongdae, na naka taas parehong kamay at naka nganga. Tawang tawa si Baekhyun ng kunan ito kasi parang ewan si jongdae.

“Dae hahaha ang laki ng bunganga mo gago.” Tawang tawa si baekhyun at ibinialik ang phone nito sa kaibiagan.

“Gago! Hahaha ikaw na dito dali.” Sabi ni jongdae at kinuha naman yung phone ni Baekhyun.

Unang picture ni Baekhyun ay naka fold ang arms, sunod naman ay nakatanggal na yung grad cap niya tapos tinaas niya parehas yung diploma at ang cap niya.

“Gaya gaya ng pose ampota.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

“Kuya Minseok ikaw na daliii.”

Naglakad na si minsok papunta sa harap ng camera at nagpose ng naka thumbs up. Tapos yung pangalawa aty tinanggap ang grad cap nila sabay tapon din.

Lastly si Chanyeol. Unang pose nito ay nakahalukipkip ang mga bisig sa dibdiba nito. Parang pose pang uaap. Hahaha. Sumunod naman ay nakatanggal na ang cap nito, tas naka 🤙🏻 yung left hand niya and yung right hand naman hawak hawak ang diploma.

“Oh lahat na muna kayo daliii.” Sabi ni Sehun. Nag gather na ang lahat ng gumraduate and took a lot of pictures. Sumunod duon, buong barkada na. They asked a person para kunan silang picture magbabarkada.

“Oh mga magjowa na.” Sabi ni Sehun. Naunang magpicture si kyungsoo at jongin. Slinide ni kyungsoo yung left arm niya sa right arm ni jongin. Sunod naman. Nakalagay yung arm ni jongin sa bewang ni kyungsoo tapos nakalift yung diploma ni kyungsoo. Yung isang kamay ni jongin, naka turonsa diploma.

Sumunod na si chanyeol at baekhyun.

First photo, naka akbay si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun and nakalift pareho yung diploma nila. Second photo naman, naka interwine na yung right hand ni Baekhyun sa nakaakbay na kamay ni Chanyeol tapos nakatago ang mukha nito sa diploma niya. Tas si Chanyeol naman naka ngiti lang ng malaki.

“Nu bayaan hanggang sa grad pic together nakatago yung mukha??” Sabi ni Sehun after kunan ng picture yung dalawa.

“Wag ka ng magreklamo dyan hahaha. Kayong lima na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. Pumunta naman silang lima sa harap at nagkuhaan narin ng litrato.

Nameet na ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol ang pamilya nila. Pinakilala na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol as boyfriend. At si Chanyeol naman kay Baekhyun. Tuwang tuwa si mama park nung nameet niya si Baekhyun kasi matagal na talaga nito itong gusto makita. 2 months narin naman silang dalawa. Chaka graduation. Magkikita at magkikita parin talaga sila ng nga pamilya nila. Humiwalay muna silang dalawa sa isa’t isa at sumama sa kani kanilang families. Si Chanyeol, umuwi sa kanila sa may mandaluyong. Habang si Baekhyun naman, nagbuffet lang, hindi pa kasi to uuwi sa kanila sa Pampanga dahil magtetake muna siya ng NMAT bago umuwi.

Magkatext lang yung dalawa habang nasa sarasariling pamilya.

Babe: By, sasama ka ba kina tita umuwi sa inyo later?

Baekhyun: Nope. Mag take muna ako NMAT. I’m still reviewing pa.

Babe: oh yeah, I forgot about that. May napili ka na ba na school?

Baekhyun: I might go to UERM. Duon din kasi yung cousin ko and she has a condo there sa tapat.

Babe: Oh. Okay that’s good.

Baekhyun: Yes. Pero for the mean time, sa condo muna ako sa taft mag sstay.

Babe: okay. I’ll also help you review.

Baekhyun: ikaw? Hehelp moko mag review?

Babe: oo. Why not?

Baekhyun: nako. Guguluhin mo lang ako eh.

Babe: hindi ah. I’ll help you review your anatomy and physio. 😏😉

Baekhyun: Chanyeol!

At instagram.

**@cypark: Thank you for the 5 years DLSU. #AN1MO** 💚

*insert all pictures taken except picture nila ni Baekhyun*

@cypark: **Congratulations to us, love.** ♥️

*insert chanbaek pic na nakatakip ang mukha ni b*

—

Months passed at nakapasok na si Baekhyun at si Kyungsoo sa UERM. They are both in their first year sa med proper. Kung nastress sila sa course nila before, mas stress na sila ngayon. Kasi ang sabi ng mga seniors nila, ang 1st to 3rd year ay academic HELL.As in magsusunog ka talaga ng kilay to study. Puro aral, quizzes and reporting ang gagawin mo. Mga case studies ipepresent mo sa prof mo na doctor ganon. Kasi karating ng 4th year mo, you’ll start with your clerkship or ang sinasabi nila na junior internship. You’llhandle patients na nun with supervision syempre ng doctor. Pero sabi nila, para kang alipin sa last year na yun. Kasi duon ka matutulog at titira sa ospital at puro utos ng mga seniors ang susundin mo.

Month of december na, si kyungsoo, baekhyun at ang panibago nilang kaibigan na si yixing ay nasa condo ng bagong kaibigan. Nameet nila ng unang araw si Yixing. He came from Angeles University Foundation sa Pampanga. Kaya naman syempre, Cabalen ni baekhyun, dinaldal niya ito. Medyo tahimik kasi si yixing nung una. Pero sa kalaunan. Ayun na nga, nahawa na sa kadaldalan nina baekhyun at kyungsoo.

“AYOKO NAAAAA!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun na may hawak hawak ang bible niya ngayon na si Seeley’s.

“Hindi pwede B. May pracs tayo bukas kailangan mong mamemorize yan.” Sabi naman ni Kyungsoo na hawak hawak din yung seeley’s niya.

“Ang dami Soo. Sasaboh na yung utak ko. Huhu. Bakit nung dating inaral natin to. Hindi naman sumasakit ulo ko, bakit ngayon ganto na” reklamo pa ni baekhyun.

“Baek ang ingayy. Magaral ka na nga lang dyan.” Sabi ni yixing.

“Hindi ko na kasi maintindihan tong part nato.”

Lumapit si yixing sa kanya at tinabihan. “Asan ba tulungan kita” sabi niyo habang kinuha yung libro ni baekhyun.

“Itong part nato.” Turo ni baekhyun sa libro. Medyo malapit lapit ang dalawa sa isa’t isa at napapansin ni Kyungsoo ang actions ni Yixing towards Baekhyun. 

Nung una kasi, normal lang naman pero nung tumatagal na, mas nakakahalata si kyungsoo. Syempre hindi naman siya mangmang. Alam naman niya yung mga galawang ganon.

For example, nung nasa room sila. Napahiya kasi si Baekhyun sa klase. Hindi kasi ito nakasagot agad at ng tama. Napagaliyan ito. Baekhyun really wanted to cry nung panahong yun. Pero pinigilan niya ito. Pero pagkatapos ng klase na yun. Pumunta agad si Baekhyun sa cr at umiyak. Susundan na sana ni kyungsoo pero pinigilan siya ni yixing. Siya nalang daw ang susunod kay Baekhyun. Nagalangan si Kyungsoo nun, pero hinayaan niya nalang si Yixing na pakalmahin ang kaibigan.

Meron ulit, baekhyun was struggling sa isang subject nila. Si Kyungsoo, sakto lang naman. Eh si yixing, nageexcel sa subject na yun. So ang ginawa niya, everytime na may quiz, recitation and reporting sa subject na yun. Laging nakina Yixing si Baekhyun kasi nagpapatulong ito. As in lagi. Minsan sumasama si kyungsoo pero pag nanduon sila, parang wala ito. So hindi nalang sumasama si Kyungsoo sa study sessions ni Baekhyun at ni Yixing. Minsan nalang.

Si Chanyeol, he’s busy sa PSL, pero he finds time naman to see baekhyun. Ang problema lang, si Baekhyun ang hindi makapagbigay ng oras kay Chanyeol kasinsobrang hectic nga ng 1st year med. you really have to understand na wala talagang mabibigay na oras sayo. Meron man, super onti lang pero mas gagamitin nalang nila ito sa tulog.

Naiintindihan yun ni Chanyeol. He really understand yung pinagdadaanan ni baekhyun. Sabi nga nila, if you’re dating a med student. Kailangan mong intindihin na hindi nila kayo maasikaso kasi may report/quiz kinabukasan. Yung date night niyo, magrereview lang siya kasi may exam kinabukasan. Pero mas madalas talaga na hindi kayo magkikita.

Isang beses nun. Binisita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa condo nito. Baekhyun was really surprised sa pagpunta ni Chanyeol. Almost 3 weeks din kasi sila hindi nagkita magjowa. Kaya kabukas ni Baekhyun ng pintuan, tumalon agad ito kay Chanyeol at niyakap ng pagkahigpit higpit.

Chanyeol caught him agad at sumagot din ng napakahigpit na yakap. He closed the door gamit ang paa at naglakad papunta sa sala. Nakita niya si Kyungsoo at si Yixing.

Tumayo yung dalawa. Si kyungsoo, binati si Chanyeol.

“Yeol! Bat ka nandito??” Sabi nito sa kaibigan. Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol at binigay yung dala dala niyang food for Baekhyun.

“Hi Soo. I was just visiting this big baby. Hahaha. Tagal ng hindi nagpapalita sakin eh.” Sabi nito habang nakahawak na sa ulit sa bewang ni Baekhyun.

Tinignan ni Chanyeol si Yixing. Nakita naman yung ni Kyungsoo at siya na ang nagpakilala dito.

“Ay, Chanyeol, meet Yixing. Kaklase and friend namin.” Tapos humarap siya kay Yixing. “Xing, si Chanyeol barkada namin and boyfriend ni Baekhyun.”

Nginitian ni Chanyeol sa yixing. “Hello. Kakamayan sana kita kaya lang...” sabay nguso kay Baekhyun.

Awkward na ngiti ang binigay ni Yixing kay Chanyeol. “Okay lang.”

Alam ni Yixing na may boyfriend ito at first time niyang mameet si Chanyeol. Minsan lang din kasi nila mapagusapan si Chanyeol at Jongin kaya hindi ito masyadong pinapansin ni yixing.

He admits, medyo may gusto siya kay Baekhyun. Nuna una, happy crush lang niya kasi si baekhyun ang unang lumapit sa kanya at nakipagusap. So siya first friend niya dito. Tapos kababayan niya pa, naiintindihan siya nito and parang bata umaasta, yun kasi yung gusto ni yixing, yung aalagaan niya yung taong gusto niya. Tapos kalaunan ayun nga, medyo naaattach to kay Baekhyun. Si baekhyun din kasi minsan may pagka clingy. So na mimisinterpret niya ito. Pero sino ba naman siya diba. Tao lang din na nagkakagusto.

“Huy Baekhyun. Bumaba ka nga dyan. Para kang bata.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo havang kinakalabit si Baekhyun.

“Ayoko.” Sabi nito.

Tinignan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo “it’s okay”, he mouthed.

“Nagaaral pa ba kayo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kina kyungsoo.

“Oo pero malapit naman ng matapos.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Tumango si Chanyeol. Tinignan niyo yung living room area na puro libro, notes, at mga papel. He looked at Yixing “Wrong timing ba tong punta ko?? Hahaha.”

Umiling si Yixing, “Di naman bro. Pero may recitation kasi kami bukas, maraming kailangan pang kabisaduhin.” Sabi nito.

“Ah. Okay.” Tipid na sagot ni Chanyeol. Ibinalik ang atensyon kay baekhyun at ibaba na niya ito.

“Babe. Get off na. You have to review pa pala.” Naglean back si Baekhyun. “Alis ka na?” malungkot na tanong nito.

“Nope. I’ll stay with you. Dali na. You have to review pa.” Sabi nito kay baekhyun.

Masaya namang bumitaw si Baekhyun sa pagkakayakap kay Chanyeol at dinala ito sa may sofa. Umupo ito sa kandungan ni Chanyeol. Favorite talagang upuan ang kandungan ng kasintahan.

Umayos narin sina Kyungsoo at Yixing. Bumalik na sila sa dati nila g pwesto at nagpatuloy na ulit mag review.

Medyo off si Yixing ngayong nanduon si Chanyeol. Ang cold, awkward nito habang nagtatanungan sila. Hindi katulad kanina na maayos itong kausap.

Kyungsoo, being kyungsoo ay halatang halata niya na iba na ang kilos ni Yixing. Sa loob loob niya, buti nalang nanduon si Chanyeol kasi nalimit yung pagiging malapit niya kay Baekhyun. Parang knock on the head na yung kay Yixing na may boyfriend si Baekhyun. Baka nakakalimutan niya. Lumayo layo ka. Alam mong may jowa yung tao bat ganyan ka umasal.

Something like that.

After 1 hour, umalis na si Yixing. Ang nanduon nalang ngayon ay yung tatlo. Kinakain nila yung dala ni Chanyeol na food. Buti nalang at marami rami rin yung binili niya kasi alam niyang marami ding kumain ang boyfriend niya.

“Hayy. Miss ko na si nini ko.” Sabi ni kyungsoo habang kumakain ng maki.

“Wag kang magalala soo. Pupunta narin yung mga yun dito. Abangan mo.”

“Eh tapos ako naman yung walang time” malungkot na sabi ni kyungsoo. “Hayyy sana all sinusurprise.” Dagdag pa nito.

Tinawanan lang ng dalawa ang kaibigan.

Sa mga buwan na lumipas after ng encounter ni Chanyeol at Yixing, hindi narin masyado nakakausap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. 2nd sem na nila at malapit ng mag prelims. Kailangan ni Baekhyun mag aral at walang distraction. So hindi niya muna kinikita si chanyeol (lagi naman) at tinatawagan kasi madidistract ito.

Nakatulog si Baekhyun sa couch, ang phone nasa table kung saan nagaaral sila ni yixing. Si kyungsoo, nasa may kitchen at kumukuha ng tubig ng biglang mag ring ang phone ni Baekhyun. Tinignan ito ni Yixing, tumatawag si Chanyeol. Tinignan niya si Kyungsoo, hindi ito nakatingin, tumingin naman kay Baekhyun at nakitang tulog na tulog parin. Kaya sinagot niya ito.

“Hello Chanyeol?” Sabi nito.

“Hello? Who’s this? Why are you answering Baekhyun’s phone?”

“Ah. Si Yixing to bro.”

Natigilan si Chanyeol. Bakit hawak hawak ni Yoxing ang cellphone ng boyfriend niya?

“Ah, hello. Si Baekhyun nasan?”

“Nandito. Tulog.” Dry na sabi ni Yixing. “Gigisingin ko ba?” Dagdag pa nito. Medyo halatang inis yung boses. Nagaaral daw kasi sila tas biglang tatawag tong si Chanyeol eh no distractions nga.

Narinig ni Chanyeol ang inis sa boses ni Yixing.

The fvck’s his problem, isip nito.

“Wag na. I’ll calm him later nalang.”

“Okay. Bye.” Agad namang pinatay ni Yixing ang phone ni baekhyun. Saktong kababa niya ay dumating si kyungsoo. Nakatingin dito. “Sinong kausap mo?”

Umiling si Yixing. “Ah. Wala, wrong number lang.” sabi nito at bumalik na sa review niya.

Di lang alam ni Yixing. Narinig ni kyungsoo ang paguusap ni Chanyeol at Yixing.

Kaibigan niya si Yixing pero malapit na itong bumingo sa kanya. He swears.

Nasa condo ni Chanyeol sa taft si Sehun at Jongin. Kakababa lang niya ng phone at binagsak niya ito sa table. Kinagulat naman yung dalawa.

Nagkatinginan sila bago tumingin kay Chanyeol. “Sinong kaaway mo kuya?”

Nagcrack ng nevk si Chanyeol pa side. “The fvck is his problem.” Sabi niya.

“Sino?” Tanong ni jongin.

“Do you Yixing?”

Tumango naman si Jongin. “Oo. Friend nina Soo. Bakit? “

“Siya sumagot ng phone ni B.”

Nagtataka yung dalawa. “Bakit daw?”

“He’s sleeping daw. Kaya sabi ko wag na. Pero tangina I can hear yung inis niya through phone? What the hell did I do to him.” Chanyeol scoffed.

“Alam niyo nungbunang pagkikiya namin I can feel na off siya sakin. Hindi ko alam kung bakit pero I just shrugged it off. Kasi kaibigan siya nina Baekhyun eh. Pero ito. What the hell was that.” Inis na pageexplain ni Chanyeol duon sa dalawa.

“Actually kuya. Kyungsoo said something to me. I didn’t want to tell you this sana pero..” sabi ni jongin habang nagkakamot ng leeg.

“What?” Inis na tanong ni Chanyeol

“Parang pinopormahan ata nung Yixing si Kuya Baekhyun?” Sabi nito ng patanong.

“What?!?”

“Hindi ko sure ha! Sabi kasi ni kyungsoo sakin na yung actions ni yixing towards kuya B is fishy.”

“Tangina. Paanong fishy?”

“Di ko alam. Kasi yan lang sinabi niya sakin. Pero please kuya. Don’t tell kyungsoo na sinabi ko sayo kasi he’ll get mad at me. Sabi niya wag kong sabihin sayo kasi finifigure out pa niya.” Nagmamakaawang sinabi ni Jongin.

Tinignan niya ng matagal si Jongin. “Fine. But tell kyungsoo na I want to talk to him.”

“Okay kuya.”

“Tomorrow.”

Lunch time. Nasa Starbucks si Chanyeol sa mezza, he’s waiting for kyungsoo. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun na nanduon si Chanyeol ngayon. Pumayag na kasi makipagkita si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol. Hindi narin naman naitago ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo yung tungkol kay Yixing nga.

Maya maya ay dumating na si Kyungsoo. Umupo ito sa tapat ni Chanyeol.

“Hi Yeol.” Bati nito sa kaibigan.

“Hello Soo.” Sagot nito.

Nagbunting hininga si kyungsoo bago nagsalita. “Jongin told you daw?”

Tumango naman si Chanyeol. “Okay. Ganito kasi yun. At first, hindi siya ganon kashowy kay Baekhyun? Yung kapag mag rereviewbtas nahihirapanbsi Baekhyun, tutulungan niya to. Tapos kapag morning, hindi kasi kami nakakakain ng breakfast, may dala dala siyang bread tas ibibigay niya samin. Pero mostly, lagi siyang may dala kay B. So syempre ako nagtaka, bakit ganon. Pero hinayaan ko lang. Tapos nung tumagal. He’s starting to act like a”bestfriend” kay B. Hindi ko na nga alam kung anong role ko kay Baekhyun kasi oarang kinuha niya na yung pwesto ko. Lately ha. Nung napagalitan si Baekhyun, siya ang nagcomfort.”

Nagpintig yung tenga ni Chanyeol. “Napagalitan si Baekhyun? When was this? Why didn’t I know this?” Tanong niya

“Last sem pa. Iyak ng iyak si Baekhyun nun. Pupuntahan ko na sana pero pinigilan niya ako. Sabi niya siya nalang daw ang hahabol kay B. Tapos may isang beses pa. Hirao na hirap siya sa isang subject. Ako rin naman medyo hirap pero I can manage. Eh si Yixing, sobrang galing duon. Tinulungan niya si Baekhyun. As in study sessions sila, sumasama ako minsan pero sana pala di nalang ako pumunta. Kasi parang wala lang rin ako duon. You know what, medyo nagtampo ako kay Baekhyun. Kasi, I’m his betfriend pero parang naiichapwera ako kasi meron siyang naging bagong kaibigan. Do you know how that feels? Beh ang sakit. Kaya nga kay nini nalang ako naglalabas ng sama ng loob. Gusto ko sana siyang iconfront pero di ko pa kaya. Wala pakong naiipon ng lakas ng loob. Kasi chanyeol magaaway kami. Ayokong mawala yung friendship namin. Tapos isa pa. Yung kagabi. You called diba? He was the one who answered. Tulog kasi si Baekhyun sa couch nun tas siya nung nasa lapag malapit sa couch. Ako nasa kitchen kasi kumuha ako ng water. Tas pabalik nako when I heared na ikaw ang kausao niya. Sumilip ko. His face was really irritated. Tapos nung pinatay niya yung phone, duon ako lumabas tas tinanong ko if sino yun. Ang sabi niya wala lang daw. Wrong number.” Pageexplain nito.

“Chanyeol, Seryoso, napipikon ako kay Yixing. Kaibigan ko siya. Pero tangina niya.” Malutong na mura ni Kyunsgoo.

Namumuti na yung knuckles ni chanyeol ngayon. He’s fuming mad. Tangina ni Yixing. He knows na may boyfriend si Baekhyun tapos makikisawsawsiya? Ito namang si Baekhyun bakit parang walang ginagawa?Hindi ba niya nararamdaman na pinopormahan siya ni Yixing. He’s not dense. Anong nagyayare sa boyfriend niya.

“Believe me kyungsoo. You’re not the only one.” Nakita ni kyungsoo ang kamao ng kaibigan. Hinawakan niya ito. “Kalma ka lang beh. We’ll get rid of him. We just need a plan.” Sabi nito. Medyo nagrelax ng onti ang face ni Chanyeol.

“How? Si Baekhyun ba, hindi nahahalata yung mga pinag gagagawa ni Yixing? Hindi naman siya manhid not to feel those?”

“Yun na nga eh. Hindi ko rin alam kay Baekhyun.”

Napapikit nalang si Chanyeol at yumuko. Tinap naman ni Kyungsoo ang balikat ni Chanyeol gamit ang kabilang kamay. Nginitian niya si Chanyeol “lilipas din to Yeol. Magiging okay din kayong dalawa. Believe me.”

Hindi nila alam. Nanduon na si Baekhyun, at nakita ang paghawak ni Kyungsoo sa boyfriend niya.

Few days past at sobrang off ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at kay Kyungsoo. Mas lalo na tuloy itong sumasama kay Yixing. Naiichapwera na talaga si Kyungsoo sa kanilang tatlo. Pag kakain silang tatlo, nakikita ni Baekhyun na text ng text si Kyungsoo, tapos sumilip ito one time at nakitang si Chanyeol ang katext.

What the fvck is happening. Kay kyungsoo text siya ng text pero kay Baekhyun, hindi man lang makareply ng mabilis? Putangina ano to. Inaahas na ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend niya sa kanya?

Ang cold din ng pakikitungo ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Pareho sila pero walang nangunguna na magpakumbaba kasi parehong mataas ang pride nila. Alam nila, may kasalanan sila pareho sa isa’t isa. Si Chanyeol, ng dahil kay Yixing. At si Baekhyun, naman dahil kay Kyungsoo. 

They talk. Trying to act normal pero hindi talaga. With Baekhyun busy with his studies and Chanyeol woth his career. Hindi na rin nila napagusapan yun at pareho silang walang time.

Hanggang sa 2 days before Christmas Break nagkita kita ang buong barkada. Eat out daw sila bago magsiuwian sa probinsya for Christmas. So pumayag naman silang lahat. Nagrent sila ng function hall sa isang resto sa may mandaluyong.

Naunang dumating sina Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae at Minseok. Si Chanyeol na raw ang susundo kina Baekhyun. Pero ang sabi niyo wag na. Mag ggrab nalang daw sila but Chanyeol inisisted. Pero mapilit Baekhyun kaya hinayaan niya.

Magisang pumunta si Chanyeol sa dinner na ikinahulat nung apat.

“Oh yeol, akala ko ba magkasama kayo nina Baekhyun?” Tanong ni Minseok.

“Ewan ko sa kanya. He insisted na mag grab sila sabi ko wag na I can fetch them naman pero ayaw talaga. So hinayaan ko nalang.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umupo sa tabi ni Sehun.

Alam nilang lahat kung anong nangyayare sa tatlo. Kaya din binalak nina Sehun itong dinner na to para magkaayos ayos na sila.

Mamaya pa ay dumating na sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. Ang hindi nila ineexpect, ay ang pagsama ni Yixing. Nagulat silang lahat. Lumapit na sila sa table at pinakilala na si Yixing sa buong barkada.

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin habang si Baekhyun naman, ay tumabi kay Chanyeol at nasa kaliwa naman. Ito si Yixing.

“Bakit nandyan yan.” Bulong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

“Ewan ko. Bigla nalang nagpakita sa condo ng pinsan ni B. Tas ayan sumama. Gusto daw niya kayo mameet.”

Jongin scoffed. This will be a long night.

Kumakain na silang lahat. Usual na usap pero alam mong may tension. Si Jongin, napipikon na. Kasi sobrang yabang ng mga sagot ni Yixing. Kanina pa niya pinipigilan ang sarili.

Ito kasing si Yixing, ang bastos sumagot lalo na kay Kuya Minseok. He’s really being rude. Eh si Kuya Minseok yun. Kinakausap to ng maayos ni Kuya tapos babastusin niya. Hindi na pinansin yun ni Minseok at nagpatuloy nalang ng pagkain.

Nakay kyungsoo ang usapan, nagkkwento ito about sa prof nila na super strict. Hirap si kyungsoo sa subject na yun pero one time may case report kasi sila, inaral itong mabuti ni kyungsoo. Eh 1/2 ng grades nila ang nakasalalay sa case report na yun so kyungsoo really needed to work his ass off para masagit lahat ng tanong ng panel. So come that day, lahat ng tanong ay nasagot niya ng tama. Naexplain din niya ng mabuti. Kaya he’s very proud. Na ikwento yun sa mga kaibigan niya. Minsan nalang sila magsama sama at magkwnetuhan no.

Pero itong si Yixing, nagcomment bigla. He scoffed, “Show off.” Bulong nito pero narinig yun ng mabuti ni Jongin at Chanyeol.

The both looked at him at sinamaan ng tingin.

“The hell did you say?” Simula ni Jongin. He stood up.

Tinignan ni Yixing si Jongin with a smug face. “I said, show off. Bakit may problema ba tayo?” Sabi nito ng naka smirk.

“Oo meron. Who do you think you are coming here with that smug face of yours and being rude to everyone?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na nakatayo narin.

Yixing just smirked. “Bakit? Required ba na maging magalang ako sa inyo? I will say what I want to say. Totoo naman eh. Nagkwkwento si kyungsoo ng ganyan for what? Para iyabang sa inyo na naka sagot siya sa simpleng case study na yun. Easy shit.” Sabi nito.

Nagpintig na ang tenga ni Chanyeol at hindi na napigilang suntukin si Yixing.

“Chanyeol!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun.

He was beating Yixing, hindi naman lumalaban ito at tumatawa lang kaya mas lalong napilon ito. Susuntukin na sana niya ulit pero pinigilan yun ni Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol tama na!” Hindi ito pinapansin kaya naman sinigawan niya ito.

“I SAID STOP IT CHANYEOL!” Napatigil si Chanyeol at humarap kay Baekhyun. Hindi makapaniwala.

“Are you for real? Iniinsulto niya yung bestfriend mo tapos wala kang ginagawa dyan? Do you honestly think that I’ll just sit here and watch? NO WAY.” Sabi nito at susuntukin na sana ulit si Yixing pero napatigil ito ng biglang magsalita si Baekhyun.

“Bakit mo ba pinagtatanggol si Kyungsoo? May relasyon ba kayo?” Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa naririnig niya kay Baekhyun.

“Where the HELL did that come from Baekhyun?”

“Bakit? Hindi ba totoo? Ha? Kyungsoo.” Sabi nito at tumingin sa kaibigan niya.

“I was there. Sa starbucks. I saw you holding Chanyeol’s hand. Sobrang close niyo nga eh. Nahiya naman ako. Hindi ko din alam na nanduon pala yung boyfriend ko, hindi man lang sinabi sakin. Tapos sa susunod na nga araw na yun, lagi kayong magkatext. I saw it Soo. Hiyang hiya naman ako kasi sarili kong boyfriend hindi ako matext at mareplyan pero yung bestfriend ko kayang kaya niyang replyan. So ano namang maiisip ko duon diba? Tapos sobrang cold mo pa sakin Chanyeol this past few days. So I assumed. Inahas mo na sakin ang boyfriend ko kyungsoo. Akala ko kaibigan kita. Mangaagaw ka pala ng boyfriend.” Mabibigat ang nga salita mng binitawan ni Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo was speechless. Hindi niya alam na ganon pala ang tingin sa kanya ng bestfriend niya all this time. Sa lahat ng mga nagawa ni kyungsoo para sa kanya. Ganin nalang ang isusukli niya dito.

“Baekhyun hindi-“ sabi ni kyungsoo but he was interuupted

“Don’t explain anymore soo. I don’t need to hear it.” Sabi nito.

Si Chanyeol, tumayo at hinigit ang kamay ni Baekhyun let’s talk” sabi nito. Pero hinigit ng malakas ni Baekhyun pabalik.

“For what chanyeol?!? You don’t have to explain anything. I perfectly understand everything.” Sabi nito at lumuhod para asikasuhin si yixing.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong nangyayare. Hindi din siya makapaniwala sa inaasal ni Baekhyun. Parang hindi niya boyfriend ang naka harap sa kanya.

“Baekhyun, can you please pay attention to me.” Sabi nito pero wala paring imik si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun.” Sabi la ulit nito.

Hindi siya pinapansin. He sighed and asked the question na hindi niya lubos maisip na tatanungin.

“Minahal mo ba talaga ako?” That made baekhyun stop. Pero hindi parin ito tumingin kay Chanyeol.

“It seems to me that you’re choosing him over me.” Sabi ni chanyeol ng mahina.

“Once na umapak ako sa labas ng pinto na yan, I’m not coming back anymore Baekhyun.” Sabi nito.

He’s hoping. Really hoping na pigilan ito ng kasintahan. He’s walking towards the door. Step by step. Slowly towards the door. Pero walang pumiligil sa kanya.

When he reached the door, he was about to open it when he heard Baekhyun’s voice. “Chanyeol.”

He stopped. He took a deep breath at humarap kay baekhyun, slowly pero hindi ito lumapit sa kanya. He was just at the door when he started to talk. Dedeated.

“You know what Baekhyun. I’m tired. I’m tired of always understanding you. I’m tired of hearing important things from others and not from you. I’m you boyfriend, right? If you have problems you can come to me. I’ll always be there and you know that. Forever and Always hindi ba?” He sighed.

“There were days na i was really down and I just wanted to hear your voice. Pero ni tawag, hindi ako makakuha sayo. And I understand that. May panahon na I wanted to give up my volleyball career kasi ngayon, kailangan na ni rin ni daddy ng tulong hindi lang kay ate pati narin sakin kasi he’s sick. You didn’t know that right?” Sabi ni Chanyeol tears starting to form sa mga mata nito.

“Kasi wala ka.” a tear fell from Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Did you know na muntik ng mamatay si daddy? Kakalabas niya lang galing surgery because of his heart ailment, akala namin okay na tapos kinabukasan bigala nagdrop lahat. His pulse, his blood pressure. To the extent na nawalan siya ng pulse. He was being resuscitated baekhyun. I didn’t know what to do. Ayokong makita ang daddy ng ganon kaya umalis ako sa loob. I called you. So many times pero cannot be reached ka. I called you one last time. Alas, it finally rang. Pero you ended the call.” Tuloy tuloy na ang pag patak ng luha ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was crying too. He didn’t know that Chanyeol’s dad nearly died. He didn’t know that he called. Hindi niya alam lahat.

“You know Baekhyun. That day, I wanted to end my life.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cried harder ng marinig niya ang sakitang yan kay Chanyeol.

“Wala akong malapitan, Ayokong bumalik sa loob ng room kasi nanduon ang mommy, at ate. Nanduon sila habang binabalik ang buhay ng daddy ko. That time, ikaw lang ang gusto kong pagsabihan kasi ikaw yung boyfriend ko eh. You’re my other half. Pero anong napala ko. Wala diba? Pero ang sabi ko sa sarili ko that day, I have to fight. I have to fight for my dad, hindi ako pwede maging mahina lalo na ngayon na may sakit siya. hindi ako pinalaki nina mommy na mahina.” Sabi ni Chanyeol with a sad smile.

“Chanyeol, i’m so sorry baby I didn’t know -“

“Yes baekhyun. ‘Cause you weren’t there. You weren’t there when I needed you the most.”

Sobrang sakit. Lahat ng salita na binibitawan ni Chanyeol kasi he felt guilty. Really guilty kasi nung kailangan siya ni Chanyeol, wala siya. Pero halos lahat ng breakdowns niya lalo na nung nagsisimula palang siya sa ay nanduon si Chanyeol. His boyfriend was there to cheer him up, feed him, ang dates nila na nagiging study session nalang ni Baekhyun. Yung mga panahong naka video call si Chanyeol para lang samahan siya magaral kasi namimis niya ito hanggang sa tulog na si chanyeol. Alam din niyang pagod ito sa training pero lahing may time ang boyfriend niya sakanya. Tapos siya ano. Lagi nalang busy. Lagi nalang patay ang phone. Lagi nakang hindi available. Ang selfish niyang tao.

“I’m so sorry chanyeol. I’m really really sorry.” Iyak nalang ni Baekhyun. Wala na siyang pake sa mga kaibigan niya sa paligid. Wala narin siyang pake kay yixing na nasa lapag dahil sinuntok ni Chanyeol. Ang importante nalang sa kanya ngayon ay si Chanyeol.

“B, I’m not sure if kaya ko pa munang tanggapin yung sorry mo. Sa dami ng sorry na nakuh from you. I think it’s over used already. I don’t see any meaning or significance from all your apologies anymore.” Chanyeol smiled sadly.

“Bato na to, B.” Turo niya sa dibdib niya.“Wala ng nararamdaman.” Tumulo nanaman ang luha ni Chanyeol.

“In a span of almost 1 year, ang dami kong emosyon na naramdaman na galing sayo. Pinasaya moko, pinakilig, i felt assured, sometimes disappointment, pero ang hindi ko inexpect ay yung sakit. I never thought that you would hurt me like this to the point na I don’t feel anything anymore.”Pinunasan nito ang luha niya.

“I thought that we’ll be able to celebrate Christmas together. Mali pala ako.” He wanted to laugh.

May kinuha ito sa bulsa niya. He opened the velvet box at may dalawang singsing sa loob. He walked towards baekhyun. “I wanted to give you this. Promise ring, for both of us. Kasi gusto kong bumawi sayo, this past dew days, we’re both cold to each other. Akala ko makakaya ko na hindi kita pansinin at kausapin pero mahal kasi kita eh. Pareho tayong mapride baekhyun, pero gusto ko na kasing maging okay tayo. Kaya ako na unang nagbaba ng pride ko. Kaya nga kita niyaya sa labas to talk kasi I wanted to say sorry. I wanted to apologize kasi I was selfish. Hindi man lang kita binigyan ng chance to explain your side on what’s going on between you and Yixing. I just assumed, and I didn’t ask you. Kay kyungsoo pako nagtanong that day. When you saw us. He was assuring me that everything will be okay between us. Tapos you misinterpret it pala. And those texts, I was asking him if kamusta ka. Kasi I don’t get anything from you. Magtetext ka sasabihin mong may exam ka kaya hindi ka makakareply sakin. So syempre, ako being understanding, i didn’t text you na. Kasi baka mamaya magulo pa kita or madistract. I’m always thinking of what’s best for you, B. Ganon kita ka mahal.” Nilapag niya ang box sa harap ni Baekhyun. Lumuhod ito at pinuasan an mg mga luhang pumapatak sa mga mata nito.

“I love you Baekhyun. I still do. But I think we need a break.” Sabi ni chanyeol while giving baekhyun a sad smile.

Hindi na tumigil ang luha ni baekhyun kakatulo. Ayaw niyang maghiwalay sila ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya kaya.

“Baby please no.” Sabi nito habang nakahawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol na nasa mukha niya.

“I’m sorry.” Bitaw ni Chanyeol, sabay ang pagbitaw nito sa kamay niya.

Tumayo na si Chanyeol, and with one last look at Baekhyun, he left.

Naiwang umiiyak si Baekhyun sa floor. Tahimik ang lahat. Chanyeol just left everyone. He left Baekhyun na umiiyak. And he kinda deserved everything.

Kyungsoo, being himself, hindi niya kayang makitang ganyan ang bestfriend niya. Nilapitan niya ito at niyakap.

“Soo.” Sabi nito habang iyak ng iyak.

“Shh, it’s okay. Iiyak mo lang yan.” Sabi nito.

He just cried and cried sa piling ng bestfriend niya. Sobrang sama niyang tao. Hindi siya makapaniwala na naisipan niya ng ganon ang sarili niyang bestfriend. Sinaktan na niya ito at lahat pero nandito parin si kyungsoo sa tabi niya. He doesn’t deserve kyungsoo.

Lumipas ang minuto, nakatulog si Baekhyun sa balikat ng kaibigan. Mugtonb mugto ang mga mata nito. Nilingon ni kyungsoo si Sehun asking for help.

Agad namang lumapit si Sehun para kunin si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. He carried baekhyun. “Kuya, I’ll bring him na sa car. Deal with that shit.” Sabi nito habang nakatingin kay Yixing na nasa floor parin.

Umalis na si Sehun dala dala ang tulog na Baekhyun. Tumayo naman si Kyungsoo. Nilapitan na siya ni Jongin at Minseok. Lahat sila nakatingin kay Yixing na duguan.

“You caused all of this ruckus bro. Tanginamo.” Sabi ni Jongin.

“I don’t like to see your fvcking face near baekhyun again. You got that? Wag na wag kang magpapakita sa amin ni Baekhyun. Maski sa school. Fvcking disappear.”

“You might not know young man but my family is very powerful. Pwede kitang ipaexpel in just a snap of a finger. But I won’t do that. Masyado akong mabait para tanggalan ka ng future. But remember this. If ever, you lay another hand. Or show your face to any of us. Ever again. Say goodbye to your future.” Sabi ni Minseok.

They all started to leave ng biglang dumating yung waiter with their bill. Itinuto ni Jongin si Yixing at umalis na silang lahat.

—-

Condo ni Baekhyun sa green.

Dinala nila ito sa condo ni baekhyun. Ihiniga ni sehun ang tulog na baekhyun sa kama nito. Kyungsoo ticked his bestfriend in. After nun, lumabas na sila sa kwarto nito. They stayed sa living room.

“Kuya Soo, are you okay?” Tanong ni Sehun.

Napatiknalang ito ng bibig. “Honestly Sehun, I’m not sure. Pero kailangan ako ni Baekhyun ngayon.”

“Pero babe, you also need your bestfriend ngayon. Kahit na siya yung ang cause kung bakit ka ganyan ngayon.” Sabi ni Jongin.

Nginitian lang ni Kyungsoo ang boyfriend niya at niyakap nito. “I just need this from you and I’ll be alright.”

Niyakap ito ng mahigpit ni Jongin at hinalikan sa noo.

“Babe? Promise me na hindi mangyayare satin yung nangyare kina kuya B ha. Please.”

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo. “Yes nini, hindi mangyayare sa atin yun I promise you.”

“Okay good.” Sabi niya.

“Pero soo, you still need to talk to Kuya Baek. Hindi pwedeng hindi niyo pagusapan kung anong nangyare kanina.” dagdag pa nito.

Nagbuntong hininga nalang si Kyungsoo. He knows that they need to talk. “Yes beb. Kakausapin ko siya pag kumalma na siya totally.”

tumango naman sina jongin at sehun. “Dito ba kayo matutulog? or uuwi muna kayo sa dorm? Pappasukin pa ba kayo duon? sunod sunod na tanong ni kyungsoo.

“Puntahan muna namin si Kuya Yeol baka umuwi yun sa condo. Well we’re hoping na nasa condo siya at wala sa bar at nagiinom.” Sabi ni Sehun. Tumayo na sila pareho ni Jongin at nagtungo na sa pintuan.

“Una na kami.”

tumango si kyungsoo. “Tell me if anong nangyare kay chanyeol please. update niyo ako and i’ll update you guys kay baekyun.

tumango nadin ang dalawa at tuluyan ng umalis. tumayo na rin si kyungsoo sa couch at pumasok sa kwarto ni baekhyun. Kukuha muna siya saglit ng damit ni baekhyun kasi basang basa ito ng luha ng bestfriend. nagbihis na ito, pumunta siya saglit sa cr at kumuha ng towel, binasa niya yun at nilapitan si baekhyun. Umupo ito sa tabi ni Baekhyun at pinunasan ang mukha ng bestfriend niya.

“Hay baekhyun, anong ginawa mo sa sarili mo.” bulong nito.

may part sa puso ni kyungsoo na nagsasabing deserve ni baekhyun lahat ng sinabi ni chanyeol. nakita niya kasi kung paano madisappoint si chanyeol lalo na pag tinatanggihan niya ito. magkakaklase sila. pero si kyungsoo kasi, natutong mag manage ng time sa lahat, kaya niyang pagsabayin ang pagaaral niya, at ang pagiging boyfriend nito kay jongin. chaka, isang facotr pa duon ay walang yixing. May mga tiimes din na hindi nagugulo si kyungsoo dahil sa pagtatampo nito kay baekhyun. Imbis na magaaral ito ay iisipin niya yung sa issue nila ni baekhyun. ayaw niya itong kausapin kasi magaaway sila. at ayaw niyang mangyare yun. so nilalabas niya yung kay jongin. kasi si jongin lang yung kaya niyang paglabasan ng sama ng loob.

pero may part din kay kyungsoo na naaawa sa besfriend niya. Alam niya kung paano nagsstruggle si baekhyun sa course nila. Kaya siya laging aral ng aral at nagpapatulong kasi hindi naman sobrang talino ni baekhyun. average lang siya at alam niya yun sa sarili niya, kaya kailangan magsipag ito para makasurvive sa med. sa course nila it’s survival of the fittest. pag nagpabaya ka, kakainin ka ng buhay. kaya kailangan kayanin mo lahat ng dadating na pagsubok sayo. Ganon ang buhay.

Alam niyang naiintindihan yun ni chanyeol pero iba parin kasi if you’re experiencing it, iba yung sinasabi mong naiintindihan mo kasi nakikita mo at naiintindihan mo kasi napagdaanan or pinagdaanan mo. Though sobrang naging maluwag si chanyeol kay baekhyun, wala itong narinig na reklamo ni isang beses kay chanyeol pag tinatangghihan ito ng kaibigan o kaya naman pag nagbbreakdown si baekhyun, agad agad yung pupuntahan si baekhyun sa kanila kahit na may gagawin siya. His number one priority is baekhyun. He always finds time to be with him. Pero hindi yun nasusuklian ni baekhyun.

kaya rin siguro sumabog si chanyeol kanina. nagpatong patong na lahat ng iniindan nitong sakit at emosyon. Lahat tuloy yon, kay baekhyun tumama ng isang bagsakan. Mabibigat ang salita na pinakawalanni chanyeol. he also felt it, they all felt it. ramdam mo kada salita na binibitawan nito. Hindi nila alam ang nangyare sa pamilya nina chanyeol. Ngayon lang nila nalaman , nagpapasalamat sila dahil sobrang tatag ng kaibigan nila. he didn’t take his life, nilabanan niya yun ng magisa.

Tumayo na ulit siya at pumunta sa cr. hinugasan niya ang towel at sinampay. After that tumabi siya kay baekhyun at natulog.

Kinabukasan, nagising si Baekhyun na mugtong mugto ang mata. Hindi siya makadilat ng maayos kasi sumasakit yung eyes niya. Nagflashback sa kanya lahat ang nangyare kagabi. Yung sagutan niya with kyungsoo, yung pambabastos ni yixing, yung suntok ni chanyeol pati narin lahat ng binitawang salita.

si chanyeol.

hindi na sa kanya.

and it’s all because of him

Nagsimula nanamang umiyak si Baekhyun, hindi niya alam kung paanong gagawin niya ngayong wala na si chanyeol. Sinakitan niya yung taong tunay na nagmahal sa kanya. sobrang sama niya.

nagising si kyungsoo ang pagiyak ni baekhyun kaya naman ilapitan niya agad ito at niyakap.

“B, i’m here. Nandito lang ako, iiyak mo lang yan. I’m not going anywhere.” sabi ni kyungsoo.

niyakap siya ng mahigpit ni baekhyun. “Kyungsoo I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” sabi ni baekhyun habang humihikbi.

nirurub ni kyungsoo ang likod ni baekhyun. “It’s okay, B. I know you’re sorry. Kumalma ka muna before we talk okay?” Sabi nito. tumango lang si baekhyun.

after ilang minutes, medyo kumalma na si baekhyun. Inalis na ni kyungsoo ang pagkakayakap sa bestfriend niya. Hinawakan niya yung mukha ni baek at pinunasan yung luha na tumulo. “Besh, para ka ng kinagat ng ipis sa magkabilang mata. Sobrang mugto. Ano na.” pagbibiro ni kyungsoo.

medyo natawa si baekhyun at tinignan ang bestfriend.. “Soo, sorry talaga ha.”

kyungsoo gave him a small smile. “I know. malligo ka muna then we’ll talk. Okay?”

tumango naman si baekhyun at tumayo na ng kama. dumiretcho na siya sa cr. he looked at himself sa mirror. sobang mugtong mugto ang mga mata niya. He signed at binuksan yung faucet, naghugas itong mulha, maraming beses at pagkatapos nun, tinignan niya ulit yung mukha niya sa salamin.

He needs to fix his life. Hindi pwedeng ganito. Kailangan din niyang ifix ang relationshipnila ni chanyeol. it cannot end there.

Hindi pupwede.

—

Nasa condo si Chanyeol. Lasing na lasing. Walang ginawa kung hindi uminom ng uminom after niya umalis sa dinner. Naabutan nina Jongin si chanyeol na nasa condo, ang daming ng bote ng beer na naka kalat sa sahig. nakahiga si chanyeol sa gitna yakap yakap yung unan na may damit ni baekhyun. Nung college pa sila, binigay yung ni baekhyun kay chanyeol para daw pag exam week, at hindi siya nakikipagkita, yun alang daw yung yakapin niya, parang nanduon narin si baekhyun.

Nakatingin lang si chanyeol sa kawalan. One hand nakayakap sa unan, yung isang kamay hawak hawak ang beer. kapasok nila, humahalimuyak yung amoy ng alak. Nilapitan nila si Chanyeol.

“Kuya. Tama na.” Sabi ni Sehun at dahan dahang kinuha yung bote na nasa kamayni Chanyeol. Hindi naman ito nagreact. Itinabi ni Sehun yung alak sa table. “Kuya, maghugas ka muna saglit. tutulungan ka namin.” sabi ni Jongin habang inaalalayan si Chanyeol para tumayo. Hindi ito gumagalaw. “Kuya, please.” Sabi nito.

“Am I a bad person?” Tanong nito.

Nagtinginan yung dalawa, umupo sila sa harap ni Chanyeol. Naawa sila sa kuya nila. He didn’t deserve this.

“No kuya. Ikaw ang pinakamabait na tao na nakilala ko.” sabi ni Sehun.

“ikaw din yung isa sa pinakamaalaga at pinakamapagmahal na tao that I’ve met” dagdag ni jongin.

“Pero bakit sinaktan ako? Why do I feel this way? I gave my everything naman. Pero bakit ang sakit?” sunod sunod na tanong ni Chanyeol, nagsisimula nanamang tumulo ang mga luha nito.

“You know what kuya, it’s the same reason. Kasi binigay mo yung lahat. Kasi nagmahal ka.. kasi if you did not love, you won’t feel anything at all.” pageexplain ni Sehun sa kanyang kuya.

“But I still love him… after everything na nangyare, mahal ko parin siya.”

Pinunasan ni jongin yung luha na tumulo sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. “And that’s okay kuya. You just have to heal first, before you talk to him again.”

“Do I have to? Talk to him again?”

“Well ikaw bahala. What happened today, sobrang magulo. sabi mo nga kanina, you two needs space from each other for a while to heal. Mabibigat ang mga binitawan niyong salita kanina kuya. You need to have a proper closure.

Chanyeol sighed. he doesn’t want closure, deep inside he still wants baekhyun to be with him pero he needs time to make himself whole again.

—

Nakaligo na si Baekhyun at kakatapos lang magluto ni Kyungsoo ng breakfast nila. Umupo na sila parehas at nagsimulang kumain. Tahimik lang sila parehas. No awkward silence, wala lang may lakas ng loob na unang magsalita.

“Kyungsoo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. hinarap naman siya nito.

“Again, I’m sorry sa lahat ng sinabi ko sayo kagabi. I was selfish, inisip ko lang yung sarili ko, yung nararamdaman ko. Hindi ko man lang kinosider yung side mo. Tapos sinabihan pa kita ng mangaagaw, sobrang sama kong tao soo. Hindi ko alam kung anong nangyare sakin kagabi pero sobrang tangina ko. Tapos hindi man lang kita ipinagtanggol kay Yixing kasi sa loob loob ko, naramdaman ko na deserve mo yun, na it’s your karma kasi mangaagaw ka. Pero I was wrong. I was deeply wronged and I am sorry for that. Sobrang pinagsisihan ko lahat ng ginawa at inisip ko hindi lang kagabi pati narin sa mga nakaraang araw. I’m sorry for making you feel na you don’t belong. I’m sorry if hindi nako nagsheshare ng mga bagay sayo. I’m sorry for not acting like your bestfriend.” Sabi ni Baekhyun ng nakayuko.

“Baek, alam mo, matagal ko ng kinkimkim yung mga sasabihin ko sayo. But i just need to let it all out. First, is I felt that you were slowly slipping away from me nung nakilala natin si Yixing, at first okay lang eh. pero nung tumatagal, parang nawawala na yung bestfriend ko.” Sabi ni kyungsoo, namumuo na yung luha sa mga mata nito.

“Tapos, ako hinayaan lang kita kasi masaya ka eh. Alam mo naman na kung saan ka masaya, duon ako. Alam kong hirap kam sa course natin, kaya ako, I tried to help you pero sabi mo si Yixing nalang yung magtuturo sayo, so hinayaan ko. Did you know ba na ang bukambibig mo ay puro si Yixing? Even with Chanyeol. Laging nairerelate mo kay Yixing yung ibang topic ng paguusap. Minsan na nga lang kayo magusap ni Chanyeol, tapos ganon pa yung sasabihin mo sa kanya. Tapos lagi mo siyang tinatanggihan kasi you’ll study with yixing. So siya nanaman. Alam mo, hindi ko alam kung paano nakaya ni Chanyeol yun. Kasi kung ako, laging mention ng mention ng ibang tao si jongin tapos hindi ko naman ganon kakilala tapos hindi ko na siya nakakasma. Magagalit ako. Masasaktan din ako. Pero siya, wala kang narinig na reklamo ni isa. Hinangaan ko si Chanyeol duon, B. Grabe yung pagiging understanding niya sayo. Dumating na nga lang sa point na hindi na niya kaya, kaya sumabog na siya.”

“Napapansin ko lahat ng galaw ni yixing sayo, B. Halatang may gusto sayo. Hindi mo ba yun napansin? Laging nakadikit sayo. Basta may something talaga. Hindi mo talaga nafeel” Tanong nito sa kaibigan.

Umiling lang si Baekhyun. “Hindi ko yun napapansin kasi nakafocus lang talaga ako sa pagaaral soo. Alam mo naman kung sino lang yung mahal ko diba. Kaya wala akong pake kung ano man yung ipakita ni yixing sakin na motive. Kasi hindi ko yun papansinin.”

“Yun na nga, pero hindi niya yun alam. At hindi mo rin alam na nakakasakit ka na ng tao. Nagtampo ako sayo baek, hindi mo man lang napansin kasi nga parang pmay pumalit na sakin. Lahat na na ng nangyayare sayo, sa kanya mo na shinahare samantalang dati, ako agad. so napaisip ako. Bakit wala kang sinasbai sakin? Hindi ba dapat pag may problema ko or kahit ano man sakin mo unang sasasbihin kasi ako yung bestfriend mo? Kasi ako, ganon ako sayo eh. Lagi ngang pangalwa si jongin eh. Pero nung mga times na yun, wala akong malapitan. Si Jongin lang ang meron ako nun Baekhyun. Yung mga panahong down ako, tapos yung issue ko pa sayo na imbis nag aaral ako, yun yung iniisip ko. Si jongin lang yung nagsasabi sakin na wag ko munang isipin yun. Unahin ko muna yung pagaaral ko kasi mas kailangan yun nung panahong yun. Pero hindi eh. Di ako makapgconcentrate.”

“Tapos yung sinabi mo sakin kagabi. I felt betrayed. Aahasin ko sayo si Chanyeol? I would never do that to a friend, lalong lalo na sayo. at isa pa, I don’t see Chanyeol that way. Alam mo namang umpisa palang, fan lang ako ni Chanyeol. Hindi ko siya gusto at never ko siyang magugustuhan si Jongin lang ang nandito sa puso ko. Maliwanag ba yun?” Sabi ni kyungsoo habang nagpupunas ng luha.

Tumango naman si baekhyun at niyakap si kyungsoo ng mahigpit. umiiyak nanaman kasi to.

“Oh tama na, B. Wag ka ng umiyak, tapos na. napatawad na kita. kalimutan na natin lahat ng nangyare okay?” Sabi nito habang pinapatahan ang kaibigan.

Pumikit si baekhyun at niyakap ng mahigpit si kyungsoo. meaning, oo. titigil na siya at kakalmiutan na niya yung nangyare sa kanilang dalawa.

umalis na sa pagkakayap si baekhyun at si kyungsoo.

“Okay na ha? Ngiti ka na dyan.” nginitian naman ng slight ni baekhyun si kyungsoo.

“Ang isipin mo nalang ngayon, paano mo kakausapin si Chanyeol. Pero wag na muna ngayon. Pagbigyan mo siya sa hinigingi niyang space. Kailangan niyo yun pareho. Ikaw, magreflect ka sa lahat ng nangyare at nagawa mong kamalian sa mga nakaraang buwan. Isipin mo bakit ganon yung nangyare sa inyo ni Chanyeol. Baka sakaling, msagot mo lahat ng katanungan. Buti nalang at christmas break na. bukas. Pero weekend naman na pwede na tayong umuwi. Magpapsundo ka ba?” tanong nito.

“Oo. Kaya lang nanduon sa sta mesa yung mga iba kong gamit.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang nagkakamot ng ulo.

“Osige, punta tayo dyon pareho. Tatawagan ko si Sehun baka pwede tayong ihatid.”

“Okay. Magaayos lang ako ng gamit dito saglit.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Day after christmas, pansin na pasin ng mommy ni Baekhyun ang pagkalugmok nito. Alam na na nagbreak sina chanyeol at baekhyun. Tinanong nito si kyungsoo kasi pagkasundo sa kanya ng mommy niya, mugto parin ang mga mata nito. After nila makauwi, tumawag ito agad sa kaibigan at inalam kung anong nangyarr sa anak.

Kumatok ito sa kwarto ng kanyang anak. She opened the door and saw baekhyun staring into space. “Anak, I have milk for you.” Sabi nito at inilagay ang gatas sa nighstand niya.

Ngumiti ng tipid si Baekhyun sa mommy niya. “Thanks ma.” Sabi nito.

Umupo ang mommy niya sa tabi niya at nilagay ang kamay sa thigh niya. “Anak, do you want to talk about it?” rinig ang concern sa boses ng nanay ni baekhyun.

Umiling lang ito. Pero kita mo na namumuo nanaman ang luha sa mga mata niya. “Ayoko ma. Iiyak nanaman ako eh.” Sabay punas sa luhang biglang tumulo.

Niyakap si ng mommy niya.

“Alam mo baekhyun, bata ka palang, iyakin ka na.” Sinabi ng mommy niya. Natawa naman ng konti si Baekhyun pero nanahimik lang ito.

“Pero kahit iyak ka ng iyak, sa susunod na araw, okay ka na ulit. Tapos yung bagay na nagpaiyak sayo. Ioovercome mo yun anak. Kaya wag kang magalala, strong ka baekhyun. Kaya mong harapin lahat ng pagsubok na binibigay sayo.”

“Pero my, ako kasi yung may kasalanan. Naging selfish ako. Hindi ko alam na may nasasaktan na pala ako.”

Kumalas ang mommy niya sa yakap ng anak niya at hinawakan ito sa balikat. “Tao ka lang din nak, nagkakamali. Hindi ka perfect. Hindi rin perfect si chanyeol. Marami pang oras para maayos niyo ito. Kailangan niyo lang parehong gumaling muna. Kaya respect what he wants, hindi lang para sa kanya yun. Para sa inyong dalawa. Okay?”

Tumango si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang luha. “Thank you mommy.”

“You’re always welcome anak. Inumin mo na yung milk mo ha. Tapos iwan mo nalang dyan. I’ll get it later.”

“Okay ma. I love you.”

“I love you too anak.”

New Year at Park’s residence.

New year’s eve at nanduon ang magpipinsan sa bahay ng mga park. They were all playing playing sa court. Siya, si Kuya Junmyeon niya, ang triplets na sina daehan, minguk at manse, si ate niya pati narin ang ate yoona niya.

Marunong sa sports ang pamilya nila. So common na every gathering, naglalaro sila for fun lang at wala rin namang ginagawa. Yun na ang bonding nilang magpipinsan.

“Kuya. Nasan si kuya baekhyun?” Tanong ng isa sa mga triplets.

“Nasa kanila.” Tipid na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Hala. Di siya pupunta dito?” Sabi naman ni manse.

Nilapitan naman ni Yoora at Yoona yung dalawa. “Huy, wag niyo ng iopen up muna si Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Yoona.

Nagtataka yung dalawa kung bakit. Pero si Yoora na ang sumagot. “They broke up okay? Wala munang magmemention ng pangalan ni Baekhyun kung ayaw niyong umiyak ang Kuya Chanyeol niyo. Gets ba?”

Tumango naman agad yung tatlo. Babalik na sana ulit pero nagsalita si Chanyeol.

“Pass muna ako. I need a drink.” Sabi nito at bumalik na sa loob ng bahay.

Nagkatinginan si Junmyeon, Yoona at Yoora. Nagmotion si Junmyeon na siya na ang susunod kay Chanyeol.

Naabutan ni Junmyeon si Chanyeol sa balcony ng bahay nila. Nakaupo ito sa reclining chair at nakataas ang paa habang umiinom ng beer. Lumapit siya at umupo pa sa isang upuan. Nasa gitna ang alak na iniinom ni Chanyeol. May dalawang bote pa duon. Binuksan ni Junmyeon ang isa at ininiman yun.

“Kamusta ka.” Panimula nito. It was not a question.

“Don’t worry about me kuya. I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

Chanyeol took a sip of his beer. “I’m not planning to.”

“Chanyeol.”

Tinignan niya ang kuya niya. “Kuya.”

Junmyeon sighed. “Mahal mo pa diba?”

“Di naman magbabago yun eh.”

“Give it time. Buoin mo muna sarili mo ngayon.”

Yumuko si chanyeol at binitawan ang alak na iniinom. “I don’t know how.”

Nilapitan ni Junmyeon ang pinsan. He placed his hand sa shoulder ni chanyeol ang gave it a squeeze. “You’ll figure it out. You always do.” sabi nito and left.

Natapos ang christmas break ng walang paguusap ang dalawa. They both thought thay they will celebrate christmas together and welcome 2021 as a couple. Hindi pala, they celebrated it with broken hearts.

—

2 and a half year later...

5 months nalang ay matatapos na ang pagiging clerk nina baekhyun at kyungsoo. Matatapos na ang pagiging alipin nila. Gagraduate na sila nyan at makakakuha na sila ng MD pagkatapos ng pangalan nila. The dream. It’s coming true.

Sa taong lumipas, itinuon ni baekhyun ang atensyon niya sa pagaaral. Wala siyang ibang ginawa kung hindi magaral, after nung christmas break na yun. Naisip niya na, tama ang mommy niya pati narin si kyungsoo. Kailangan niyang bigyan muna ng panahon si chanyeol pati ang sarili niya na magheal. Nagreflect din ito sa mga kasalanan niya. Kaya ngayon ay nagsisikap siya, at malapit ng matupad ang pangarap niyang maging doctor.

Haharap siya kay Chanyeol pag alam niya sa sarili niya na responsable na siya, na hindi na siya yung dating baekhyun na walang pakialam, na hindi selfish.

Sa ngayon, may part sa kanya na feel niya handa na siya, pero yung other half hindi pa. Napapangunahan siya ng takot na kapag humarap siya kay chanyeol, may mali nanaman siyang masabi or hindi siya makapag salita.

Pero ang pinakaatatakot siya ay malaman na hindi na siya mahal ni chanyeol. That’s his number one fear right now. But he will do anything to make him fall in love with him again.

Chanyeol’s doing good managing their family business. Naglalaro parin ito ng volleyball pero as guest nalang. Alam din ng buong mundo na sila na ng ate niya ang nagmamanage ng Park Corporation at bumaba na sa posisyon ang daddy nila dahil nga sa sakit nito. Ang ate na niya ang CEO ng buong kumpanya. Siya naman ay ang COO. They work hand in hand para mas lumago pa ang kumpanya nila.

Chanyeol, just like Baekhyun, tinuon niya ang atensyon niya sa kumpanya nila at sa daddy niya na nagpapagaling.Ni minsan, hindi sumagi sa isip niya ang magkarelasyon ulit. It’s all business and no play. Kahit na may mga taong umaaligid dito ay agad niyang tinuturn down. He became cold sa mga taon nagpapalita ng interest sakanya. Kaya it’s better pang maging kaibigan mo nalang ang isang Chanyeol Park kesa sa landiin mo siya.

After that christmas break, hindi na siya nagstay sa condo nila sa taft. There were so many memories there that chanyeol, for the mean time didn’t want to remember. His parents respected that, kaya naman ngayon ay nasa bahay niya sila nakatira. Ang ate kasi nito ay nakatira sa bahay ng asawa niya kaya magisang anak si chanyeol sa bahay nila.

But ngayon, he has his own house. Yes, house. Ayaw niyang tumira sa condo kasi pag naman ito pang matagalan. He’d rather have a house na nasa lupa talaga kesa sa condo. May balak naman siyang magkapamilya no, he’s not getting any younger anymore. Mag t-twenty eight na siya sa november.

The money he spent sa pag papagawa niya ng bahay ay galing na sa sarili niyang kita. Walang tulong galing sa parents niya kasi yun ang nirequest niya. Gusto niya yung kanya na talaga. Hindi naman kalakihan ang bahay ni Chanyeol. 2 floors. With 1 master bedroom, and 1 guest room. Tapos he also has a game room which was located sa ground floor. Tapos yung studio niya na katabi ng kwarto niya.

Chanyeol’s also musically inclined. Tumutugtog ito at nagcocompose din if he has time. Nuong high school kasi siya, he was in a band, pero karating ng college, natigil ito kasi nga sa volleyball niya. Hanggang sa wala na siyang time tumgtog ulit until recently, a year ago, nung ginagawaang bahay niya, he decided to have a studio inside his home.

Nung natapos ang bahay nito. He invited some of his closes friends lang, at ang pamilya nito. Jongin and Kyungsoo, Sehun and his girlfriend, Dae and Kuya Minseok.

He didn’t invite baekhyun, cause he wasn’t ready to face him. Tinanong kasi ni kyungsoo if isasama ba niya si Baekhyun. He politely declined the idea. Sabi niya na wag muna, magkikita at magkikita naman sila, bahala na ang panahon magdecide kung kelan.

The one thing na dinala niya from his condo to his home ay yung picture frames. Naka designate yung limang frames sa isang wall sa bahay ni Chanyeol. Yun, may pwesto talaga. He placed a new family photo sa pinakatuktok. Tapos sa baba nito, ay graduation picture niya nung college, atnung high school. Sa 3rd row, ang picture ng parents niya, ate niya at siya.

And then for the last picture frame na nasa 4th row. Yung nagiisa na may picture niya pati ni Baekhyun. It was their graduation picture together. Recently niya lang ito nilagay at wala pang nakakakita dito. Siya palang kasi wala pa naman na ulit bumibisita sa bahay niya.

Until recently...

His mom decided to visit him sa house niya. Kasi nagdala ito ng food for him, wala na kasi siyang time mag grocery kaya pinag grocery siya ng mommy niya. Dumating ito at dumiretcho sa kitchen, nilagay niya lahat ng food sa freezer ni chanyeol at nagayos na rin ng kitchen.

When she was done, tinawag niya si Chanyeol pero hindi ito umakyat sa kwarto ng anak, dumiretcho siya sa may living room area kasi napansin niya yung mga frames. Kasi nung binless ang bahay ni Chanyeol, there were no frames duon sa wall. Pader lang siya talaga at walang kadesign design. Kaya nagtaka ang mimmy niya ng biglang nanduon yung mga pictures.

Nadagdagan yung picture frames ni Chanyeol. Dati kasi lima lang ito, ngayon naging 7 na.

She was looking at it one by one, hanggang sa nakita niya yung pinakadulo na picture.

Napangiti ito.

She knew, from the moment na ikinwento ni chanyeol sa kanya si baekhyun, she was sure that he was the one for him.

At napatunayan niya ito ngayon. Ang may alam lang sa picture frame na yan ay si chanyeol, ang mama and ate niya, at si baekhyun.

When chanyeol went down, he was about to call his mom ng makita niya tong naka tingin ito sa wall ng picture frames.

“Mom?” Sabi nito.

Lumingon ang mommy niya with a smile on her face. “Hi anak.”

Nilapitan ni Chanyeol ang mommy niya at niyakap.

“I placed all of your food sa freezer mo, and then inayos ko na rin yung pantry mo kasi ang gulo gulo. Bakit hindi mo yun inaayos? Kokonti na nga lang yung pagkain mo dito. Sinasabi ko na nga ba dapat pinagstay ko nalang dito si Manang Lina para may nagaasikaso ng food mo. Look at yourself! Pumapayat ka na. Kumakain ka ba? Puro ka nalang trabaho sa office. Sinasabi ng ate mo sakin na you always over work yourself. She already reduced your workload pero anong ginagawa mo. Inaako mo parin kahit hindi mo na trabaho. Anak naman, take care of yourself please.” Sunod sunod na sabi ng mommy niya na may concern ang boses.

Natawa lang si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang nanay niya sa balikat. “Mom, breathe. I’m okay, okay? Wag kang magalala sakin. I can do it naman and I know my limit. I’m overworking myself kasi I have nothing to do naman

, So why not use it nalang to work. Para matapos agad.” Pangangatwiran nito.

“Pero anak kasi, I’m just worried about your health okay. Chaka anong you have nothing to do? You have 1 thing na kailangan mong gawin pero dinidismiss mo agad ang idea. Chanyeol anak, tumatanda ka na. You have to settle down already. Ang daming umaaligid sayo pero you always dismiss them. Gusto ko narin ng apo ulit anak. Hindi na kami bata ng daddy mo. Gisto naman naming makitang magka anak ka.” Sabi ng mommy niya.

“Ma. Alam mo namang hindi ako magkakaanak diba. You know that I’m gay. I’m never going to have kids-“

“Chanyeol, it’s the 22nd century, marami ng technology and there’s this thing called adoption? Ang dami mong choices anak.”

“Ma naman eh. Hindi pako ready mag settle down okay.”

Chanyeol’s mom smiled at him. “If you have the right person by your side, I bet you’ll say otherwise.” and she pointed chanyeol and baekhyun’s picture.

It was Chanyeol’s 28th birthday, Sehun and Jongin decided to throw him a birthday party sa bar na pag mamay ari ni Sehun. Yes, he owns a bar now. And he’ll open his 3rd branch next year.

Pinuntahan ni Sehun at Jongin si Chanyeol sa office nito. Naabutan nilang may mga pinipirmahan tong mga papeles.

They both barged in ng walang katok katok kaya naman agad na napalingon si Chanyeol sa pintuan.

“Kuya! Tama na yan!!” Sabi ni Sehun at nilapitan ang kiya niya.

“Pinagpaalam ka na namin kay Ate Yoora. She said kanina ka pa daw niya pinapauwi. Pero nandito ka parin.” Sabi naman ni Jongin na ngayon ay nakaupo na sa chair sa harap niya.

“Wait lang. i’m almost done.” Sabi nito at pinirmahan na yung 2nd to the last page.

After that, nilagay na niya yung papeles sa drawer ng desk niya.

“Happy Birthday kuya!! Let’s gooooo.” Sabi ni Sehun habang hinihila na papalabas ng office ang kuya niya. Natawa nalang si Chanyeol at hinayaang kaladkarin ng dalawa.

Hindi na nila hinayaang magpalit si Chanyeol at diniretcho na siya sa bar. He wanted to go home pero si sehun ang nagdrive ng kotse niya. Wala paman din iting extra clothes sa sasakyan kasi nagpalit ito ng car kaninang umaga. Yung gym bag niya eh nasa isang sasakyan. So he removed his coat and tie, popped a few buttons and folded his longsleeves. Naka 3/4 na ito at kitang kita mong bakat ang toned arms nito.

Karating nila ng bar, ang daming tao sa loob. Maraming ininvite si sehun at jongdae. Their teammates, friends nung college, friends ngayon, mga pinsan din ni Chanyeol.

They all greeted him. At hindi ito binigyan ng chance para makapagsettle down. Kada bati sa kanya ay pinapashot ito, si chanyeol, hindi naman makatanggi. Kaya bago siya makaupo sa table ng barkada ay marami na siyang naishot.

“Happy Birthday Brooo!” Bati ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.

“Happy Birthday Yeol!” Sabi rin ni minseok.

Nginitian niya pareho ang kaibigan niya “thanks dae and kuya minseok. Kanina oa ba kayo dito?” Tanong niyo habang binuksan yung beer na nasa harap niya.

“Hindi naman, halos kakarating lang din namin.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

Umupo narin si Jongin at Sehun matapos maharang ng iba nilang friends sa may bar.

Tumabi si Sehun sa left side ni Chanyeol habang si jongin naman ay tumabi kay Minseok.

“Sorry guys, In demand kami ni nini.” Sabi ni Sehun habang natatawa.

Binato siya ni Chanyeol nung tansan ng bote niya. “Gago. Ako may birthday nakiki bida ka.” Sabi nito.

Tinawanan naman siya ng barkada. Tumingin si Chanyeol sa paligid, may kulang.

Hinarap niya si Jongin. “Asan boyfriend mo?”

“Nasa duty pa kuya. Pero wag kang magalala papunta na yun at may gift sayo.” Sabi ni jongin with a playful smile plastered on his face.

Chanyeol just shrugged Jongin off, bakit ganun yung mukha netong kaibigan niya.

Maya maya pa ay marami naring naiinim si Chanyeol. Pero hindi pa ito tipsy, malakas ang tolerance niya sa Alcohol kaya okay pa siya. Naguusap usap lang sila ng biglang magsalita si Jongin.

“Ayan na sina Kyungsoo.” Sabi nito at sinalubong ng mata ang boyfriend niya. Nagtaka ito.

Sina?

He followed jongin’s gaze at nakita si kyungsoo.

What he didn’t expect ay ang katabi ng kaibigan. Nagtama ang tingin nila. His heart dropped.

Baekhyun’s there. Hindi niya alam kung anong irereact o kaya mararamdaman niya. Ito angbunang pagkikita nila simula ng iniwan niyang umiiyak sa baekhyun sa lapag.

Unang umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. He was embarrassed. Ng magkatinginan silang dalawa ni Chanyeol for the first time his heart was beating so fast. Nag tatachycardia na ito. Kaya iniwas niya ang tingin sa ex niya. Nakahawak lang siya kay kyungsoo habang papalapit sa table.

“Soo, parang ayoko ng tumuloy.” Bulong nito.

Pinalo naman ito ng kaibigan sa braso. “Gago, andito na tayo. Nakita ka na baback out ka pa? Akala ko ba gusto mong bumawi kay chanyeol. Bat umaarte ka dyan.” Sabi lang ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Wala ng nagawa si baekhyun kung hindi sumunod sa kaibigan.

Chanyeol was eyeing baekhyun the whole time na papunta ito sa table nila.

Baekhyun looked stunning. He was wearing this black tight jeans na may butas sa part ng knee nito and a red long sleeves na naka fold ng 3/4. medyo maliwag ito sa kanya and naka tuck ang right side ng top niya. His hair now is black, before kasi sila maghiwalay, blonde ang buhok ni baekhyun. He never saw his ex na itim ang buhok. Kaya naman nagulat rin ito ng nakita niyang ganon ang kukay ng buhok ng ex niya. He’s also not wearing his glasses.

Baekhyun’s look tonight made chanyeol breathless. Napansin ni Sehun yun kaya naglean ito sa kuya niya at bumulong. “Baka matunaw.”

Inalis agad ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun at humarap kay sehun. “Gago.” Sabi nito lero hindi siya pinansin ni Sehun.

Nakarating ang dalawa sa table. Chanyeol’s still not looking at baekhyun and ganon din ang isa.

“Happy Birthday Yeol! Sorry late kami. Kakatapos lang ng duty tapos nagbihis pa.” Maiigayang bati ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Nginitian naman siya ni Chanyeol.

“Thank you, Soo. Okay lang hindi pa naman kayo late. The night is still young.” Sagot nito.

Titignan na niya sana si Baekhyun pero nauna na ting tumingin sa kanya. He was holding a small box tapos naka balot ito. He was the one to say something first. “Happy Birthday.” Sabi nito at binigay yung regalo na hawak hawak niya.

Chanyeol accepted the gift at tumingin ulit kay Baekhyun. “Thanks.” Tipid na sabi nito.

Ngumiti din si Baekhyun ng tipid. Uupo na sila pareho ni kyungsoo, ang available chair nalang na nanduon ay katabi ni chanyeol at ni jongin. Kyungsoo sat beside Jongin, so he has no choice but to sit beside Chanyeol.

Nang makapagsettle na yung dalawa. Binigyan ni Sehun si Baekhyun ng beer. “Kuya oh.” Sabi nito sabay abot ng kakabukas ka lang sa san mig lights. Tinanggap naman yun ni Baekhyun. “Thank you.” Tipid na sabi nito.

“Ayan! Kumpleto na ulit ang barkada. Namiss ko to.” Sabi ni Jongdae.

All of them smiled. “Kaya nga eh. Sobrang tagal pna nung huli tayong nakumpleto.” Dagdag pa ni Sehun.

“Eh pano naman kasi tayo makukumeto eh laging busy yung tatlo. Etong si Chanyeol pag nag aaya, hindi laging pwede. Pag naman okay si chanyeol itong si kyungsoo naman at baekhyun ang busy kasi naka duty. Pano tayo magkikita kita nyan.” Reklamo ni Jongdae sa kanilang lahat.

Si baekhyun ang sumagot kay Jongdae. “Alam mo naman, malapit na gumraduate. Hindi pwedeng may mamiss kasi bilang ang oras ng duty namin.” Pag eexplain ni baekhyun.

“True. Chaka imbis na imeet namin kayo, itutulog nalang namin no. Pagod na pagod kami sa ospital, duon na nga kami nakatira eh. Tapos sasali pa kayo. Nako, pagka graduate namin, duon tayo magkita kita.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo, nagsusungit na.

“Oh babe. Chill, nandito na nga kayo ngayon eh. Kalimutan mo muna ying duty niyo. It’s time to have fun.” ika ni jongin sa kasintahan niya.

“Sorry, walang tulog.” Sabi nito at tumawa.

Humarap si minseok kay jongdae. “Salita ka pa kasi eh. Biruin mo na ang taong lasing, wag lang ang galing duty.” Sabi ni minseok kaya naman nagtawanan silang lahat.

“Teka nga kumain na ba kayo?” Tanong ni minseok sa kanilang dalawa. Umiling si baekhyun at kyungsoo.

Nakakahalati na ni baekhyun yung beer niya habang si kyungsoo ay malapit ng maubos.

“Hoy. Kumain muna kayong dalawa. Bakit uminom na kayo ng beer. Malalasing kayo agad nyan.” Sabi ni Kuya Minseok kaya si sehun, tinawag yung waiter nila at nagorder ng food.

“Okay lang kuya, kumakain naman kami ng pulutan.” Sabi ni baekhyun.

“Bahala ka. Pag ikaw nalasing.” Pangaral ni kuya minseok.

After nun, dumating na yung food nung dalawa. Sehun ordered sweet and sour pork for Baekhyun and Beef Brisket naman for his kuya kyungsoo.

Baekhyun finished his first bottle of beer. Kukuha na sana ito ng panibago ng may pumigil sa kamay niya. Tinignan niya si Chanyeol. “Eat your food first.” sabi nito.

Natigilan ito. After a few moments, binitawan narin ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. Narealize ata nito na nakahawak parin siya sa kamay ni Baekhyun.

Sinunod naman ni Baekhyun ang sabi ni Chanyeol at kumain na.

Nagtinginan ang lahat, except sa dalawa, dahil nakatingin parin si Chanyeol sa nakayukong kumakain na baekhyun. They were all smiling.

Duon naconclude ng lahat. He still loves Baekhyun. Itinatago niya lang.

After kumain nung dalawa, hinayaan na nilang uminom si kyungsoo at si baekhyun. Kyungsoo’s alcohol tolerance is moderate. He can keep up naman sa mga tumador na kaibigan pero nililimitahan niya lang yung sarili niya. While baekhyun, they know that he’s a light weight. Hanggang 2 bottles lang ito.

And he was already on his second bottle. Medyo may tama na si baekhyun kasi he’s starting to be flirty. At alam yun ni Chanyeol.

Naguusap usap lang sila sa sa table. Pinaglalaruan ni baekhyun yung butas ng pantalon niya. He’s sliding his fingers in and out duon sa hole na yan and chanyeol noticed it. Well, hindi lang notice kasi kanina pa niya yun tinititigan.

Inalis nito saglit ang kamay niya sa pants niya at kumuha ng panibagong bote ng alak. Pipigilan palang sana yun ni Chanyeol pero wala na itong nagawa ng ininom ito dirediretcho ni Baekhyun.

When he finished the whole bottle, he stood up. “Guys ang init. I wanna dance.” Sabi nito at dumiretcho sa dance floor.

Nagkatinginan lang sila sa isa’t isa. Kyungsoo spoke. “Pang ilan na niya yun?”

Walang may alam sa barkada except Chanyeol. He was the one who answered kyungsoo. “Pangatlo na.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “Yeol lasing na yan.”

Tumingin sila sa dance floor. Baekhyun was dancing with some guy. Sobrang lapit na nito sa isa’t isa. And he was grinding his ass sa harap ng lalaki. And the guy was touching baekhyun on his waist.

“Chan-“ sabi nito at titingin palang sa tabi niya when he saw Chanyeol marchin down papunta sa dance floor.

Kyungsoo smiled. Okay. Baekhyun’s safe.

Nageenjoybsi baekhyun sa pagsasayaw nito. He’s having his time of his life sa dance floor at may nakisayaw sa kanya so siya, sinayawan din yung guy. They were dirty dancing sa gitna ng dance floor ng may humila aa kanya. Nagulat ito ng biglang nasa harap na siya ni Chanyeol.

“Oh hey chanyeol. Let’s dance” sabi nito, his voice slurry. He placed his hands sa magkabilang balikat ni chanyeol at sumayaw ito. Gumihiling ito sa harap ni Chanyeol and kung saan saan na humahawak.

Chanyeol, na may tama na rin, is letting baekhyun touch him kung saan saan. He’s not stopping baekhyun cause it’s hot. He’s turned on sa ginagawa sa kanya ni baekhyun. Pero kailangan nitong magpigil. He realized na they were on a punlic place kaya naman hinila niya ito papalapit sa kanya.

“Baekhyun stop na. Let’s go. You’re drunk.” Sabi nito. Baekhyun smirked at him. “I’m not drunk babe. I’m just flirty.” Sabi nito. He placed his hands ulit sa shoulders ni chanyeol, he tip toed at nilapit ang mukha ni chanyeol sa kanya.

Chanyeol breathed.

“Baekhyun, you’re drunk.” Sabi nito. Malapit ng magtama ang labi nila.

“I know.” Sabi nito at tuluyan ng sinarado ang natitirang space sa pagitan nila.

They were making out sa gitna ng dance floor. Hindi narin naman magpapakipot si Chanyeol, baekhyun was already kissing him, hindi na siya talo dito so he answered baekhyun’s kisses whole heartedly.

It was becoming heated when chanyeol broke the kiss.

“Your place or mine?” Bulong nito.

Baekhyun answered. “Yours”

After that, hindi na sila bumalik sa table kung nasaan ang mga kaibigan. They went straight to Chanyeol’s house.

Sa sasakyan palang, they can’t take their hands off of each other. Lalo na si baekhyun. He was feeling chanyeol up at muntik ng mabangga si chanyeol.

“B, please.” Sabi nito. Pero hindi ito pinapakinggan nung isa.

“Hurry up babe.” Sabi nito.

Pagkapasok ng bahay ay agad na sumampa si baekhyun kay chanyeol at hinalikan ito. They were both hungry for kisses. Isa isa ng hinubad ni baekhyun ang damit niya pati ni chanyeol.

Naglakad naman ito papunta sa living room. He placed baekhyun sa couch and removed his pants. Baekhyun, who’s hungry for more kisses, ay hinila ang leeg ni chanyeol papunta sa kanya at hinalikan ito.

“Babe wait.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero baekhyun’s being naughty. He left traces of kisses sa leeg ni Chanyeol and sucking them.

Chanyeol moaned. He was done removing his pants, and now removing baekhyun’s pants. Nahihirapan ito dahil unang una, hapt na hapit ang hita ni baekhyun ng pantalon na iyon. It was really tight and he can’t undo it properly because baekhyun was distracting him.

“Baekhyun.” Sabi nito when he finally removed the button and unzipped his pants. He quickly removed baekhyun’s pants. When he was about to remove baekhyun’s boxers, nagsalita ito.

“Babe, bed.” Sabi nito. Chanyeol quickly carried him, mounding baekhyun’s hot ass going upstairs while kissing him endlessly.

Nagising si Baekhyun sa tunog ng phone. He slightly opened his eyes, at sumalubing sa kanya ang toned chest ng isang lalaki. Nakayapos ito sa kanya at kitang kita niya ang malaking braso na nakapalupot sa kanya.Wala aiyang matandaan kagabi. All he can remember was that he was dancing sa dance floor ng bigla siyang hinigit ni chanyeol.

Si chanyeol.

He looked up at the man who was encircled around him. It was chanyeol.

He had sex with chanyeol.

What the the fuck.

At hindi niya iyon matandaan.

Tangina. It was the first time for a very long time and he didn’t even remember.

Napatigil nalang ito sa deep thought niya ng marinig niya ulit magring yung phone. Inalis nito ng dahan dahan ang pagkakayap ni chanyeol sa kanya, the taller moved, naglean siya kay chanyeol kasi nasa floor yung phone.

“Hello?”

“Baekhyun! Where the hell are you?” Sigaw ni kyungsoo

“I don’t know. Pero kasama ko si Chanyeol.” Sabi nito at hinihilot ang ulo niyang sumasakit na.

“Pumunta ka na dito ngayon. Hinahanap ka ni Dr. Samonte!” Pagaalala ng kaibigan.

He looked at the time and it’s already 10 am.

“Fuck!” Sigaw nito.

Tanghali na. May duty siya ng alas dies ng tanghali.

“Pakisabi papunta nako dyan. Thanks soo!” Sabi nito at dali daling pinatay ang telepono.

Di niya napansin na nagising na si Chanyeol sa sigaw nito. Tinanggal na niya ang totally yung pagkahug sa kanya ni Chanyeol at tumayo.

“What happened?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He worr his boxers at hinahanap ang pantalon niya.

Fuck nasan na yung damit ko.

Umupo si Chanyeol sa bed at tinitignan si Baekhyun.

“I’m late. May duty ako ngayong 10 am” sabi nito.

“Nasan yung damit ko.”

“Nasa baba, B.” Sabi ito. He looked at Chanyeol.

He called him B again.

Pinigilan ni baekhyun na ngumiti pero kasi late na siya at hinahanap na siya ng senior niya. Wala siyang time lumandi ngayon!

Napansin naman ni Chanyeol na nasstress na yung isa.He got his boxers from the floor at sinuot ito. He went to his dresser at kumuha ng damit. Pinapanuod lang siya ni Baekhyun.

“Here. Ito muna suotin mo. I’ll drive you there.” Sabi nito at binato ang damit papunta kay baekhyun. He caught it at nagsimula na ring magbihis.

Chanyeol did the same at nagbrush lang ito saglit, he gave baekhyun a toothbrush too. After that, bumaba na sila parehas.

“Chanyeol are you sure? Kaya ko namang mag Grab papunta ng hospital.” Sabi nito. Nahihiyanrin siya sa isa kasi they were not on speaking terms. Ni hindi mga sila okay, nagsex lang sila pero ganon ang inaaaal ni chanyeol.

Chanyeol inisisted. They were already in the garage at binuksan na ni Chanyeol ang pinto ng sasakyan.

“Yes I’m sure nagmamadali ka na diba? Mas mabilis tayong makakapunta mg hospital. Now get in.” Firm na pagkasabi ni Chanyeol. So sino ba naman siya para tumanggi diba.

Pumasok na ito sa sasakyan and drove off to UERM.

When they arrived sa hospital, baekhyun was about to say something ng icut siya nito.

“Chan-“

“Baekhyun.”

He looked at Chanyeol. “Yes.”

Nakatitig lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ng bigla niyong hinalikan si labi. Baekhyun was taken aback, and looked at Chanyeol.

He held baekhyun’s hand and said, “Let’s talk later after ng duty mo. Okay?”, giving his hand a squeeze.

Tumango nalang ito. “What time tapos ng duty mo?”

“10 pm.” Tipid na sabi niyo.

Napaisip si Chanyeol, for sure hindi sila makakapagusap ni Baekhyun at sure din itong pagod ang binata.

“Okay. I’ll fetch you later. Wait for me.” Sabi nito ng malumanay.

Baekhyun nodded and before he opened the door, he thanked chanyeol. “Thank you sa paghatid. I’ll see you later.”

Ngiti nalang ang isinukli ni Chanyeol and he drove off pabalik ng bahay. He needs to take a shower.

Dumiretcho si Baekhyun sa locker nila at agad na kinuha ang extra uniform niya. Buti nalang talaga at may dala dala siyang unifrom lagi sa locker. Nagbihis na ito ng mabilis. He looked at his watch at mag i-eleven na ng tanghali. Lagot na lagot na siya. Baka magextend pa ito mamaya kasi late siya ng 1 hour sa duty niya.

Agad siyang pumunta sa pediatric ward at nakita niya si kyungsoo na nakatayo sa may nurse’s station.

“Soo.” Sabi nito ng makalapit sa kaibigan.

Humarap siya dito “gago kanina ka pa pinapa page ni Dr. Samonte. Sinabi ko nalang na may sakit ka kaya late ka makakapasok. Kingina mo. Lasing lasing ka pa kagabi alam mo namang may duty tayo ngayong umaga. Parang tanga.” Bumubulong lang si kyungsoo kasi papagalitan sila pag nahuling nagdadaldalan sila sa duty nila.

“Sorry na. Ngayon nalang ako ulit uminom.” Sabi nito habang kinuha yung isang chart ng pasyente.

Tinignan niya ito, kailangan ng kunan ulit ng bp yung patient nila. “Kuya, pakuha na po ulit ng vital signs yung nasa bed 3. Thank you.” Sabi nito sa nurse at sumunod naman ito sa kanya.

Ibinaba na niya yung chart sa counter. “Oh, nagusap ba kayo ni Chanyeol? Or nagsex lang?” Sabi ni kyungsoo.

Wala talagang preno ang bibig ng kaibigan niya.

“Gago ang ingay mo. Wala. Di kami nakapagusap. Lasing nako kagabi diba?” Sabi lang nito.

“Ahh so umeut ka nga lang. laspag ba pwet mo?” Sabi ulit ni kyungsoo.

Namula lang si baekhun at hinampas yung kaibgan. “Tanginamo.”

Lunch break nila ay alas dos na ng hapon. Busy kasi sa ward ngayon and maraming inuutos ang senior doctors. 30 mins lang din ang lunch nila kaya agad silang dumiretcho sa canteen.

Nang makapag order na sila at makaupo sa table. They started to dig in. Lalo na si baekhyun dahil gutom na gutom ito at hindi pa nakapag breakfast.

“Eextended daw ako ng 1 hour mamaya sabi ni Doc Carol.” Nakangusong sabi ni baekhyun habang pinuputol yung porkchop niya.

“Aba malamang, isang oras ka late. Pumasok ka ng maaga bukas ah. Sinasabi ko sayo. Last out na natin mamaya. After nun, next week na ulit tayo makakauwi.”

Nagbuntong hininga si Baekhyun. “Oo alam ko. Wag kang magalala. 9 palang nandito nako bukas.”

“Asus. Sana true. Wag kang drawing.”

“Gago. Magkikita kami ni Chanyeol mamaya.”

Napatingin si kyungsoo sa kaibigan. “Bakit daw?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Maguusap daw kami.”

“Makakapagusap ba kayo nun? Late ka na makakauwi mamaya. Sure ba siya? Wait. Sure ka ba? Pagod ka galing duty mamaya for sure.”Tanong niya. Kasi ngayong umaga, pagod na sila tapos mamaya pa.

“Eh soo, kailangan narin kasi namin talaga magusap ni Chanyeol. Overdue na ng halos tatatlong taon tong issue namin. Gusto ko narin ng peace of mind”

“Sabagay. Osige balitaan mo nalang ako bukas ha. Saan ka ba matutulog?”

“Siguro baka sa kanila. Pero Soo, ibang bahay ako galing kanina eh.” Nagtatakang sabi ni Baekhyun.

Walang alam si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Tinago lahat yun ni kyungsoo sakanya. Maliban nalang sa nagmamanage iti ng kumpanya nila, yung birthday ni Chanyeolat iba pa. Ang hindi niya lang nasabi is yung sa house ni Chanyeol.

“Sa bahay niya yun.”

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kaibigan. “Bahay niya? As in magisang bahay niya?”

Tumango si kyungsoo. “Oo.”

“Kelan pa? Bat di ko alam yun? Bat di ko sinabi?” Sunod sunod na tanong ni baekhyun.

“Bakit pag sinabi ko ba pupuntahan mo siya?”

Natahimik si Baekhyun. Hindi. Kasi hindi naman malakas loob niya g puntahan lang si Chanyeol sa baha niya. Lumalakas lang ang loob niyo nung birthday ni Chanyeol. Kasi hindi siya magisa. Maraminsila at nanduon ang buong barkada.

“Hayaan mo na. At least ngayon alam mo na diba.”

10 pm ng gabi ng dumating si Chanyeol sa UERM. Nagpark ito at pumunta sa may patient’s waiting area para antayin si Baekhyun.

Karating niya duon, ay halos wala naring tao. He took a seat malapit sa may wall at sumandal. He didn’t want to text Baekhyun kasi baka may ginagawa pa siya. Kaya he waited for him.

Si baekhyun naman, nawala sa isip na sabihan si Chanyeol na mageextend ito ng isang oras. Eh mag eeleven na nun. Nagextend na rin si kyungsoo para samahan si Baekhyun.

Nung pababa na sila sa stairs, nakita nila ang tulog na Chanyeol sa gilid.

“Hala ka Baekhyun. Tignan mo jowa mo hinayaan mo lang lamukin dyan. Hindi paman din sanay si Chanyeol sa ganyan. Ang init init pa.” Sabi ni kyungsoo sa kanya.

Dali daling pumunta si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. He tapped the shoulder of the taller. “Chanyeol.” He said.

Chanyeol heard it and opened his eyes. Nakita niya ang dalawang pares na matang nakatitig sa kanya.

“Hey.” Sabi nito Kay baekhyun at tumingin ito kay kyungsoo para magwave.

“Let’s go na. Sorry di kita nasabihan agad na nagextend ako. Nawala sa isip ko, ang dami ring kasing oinapagawa kanina.” Sabinni Baekhyun habang naglalakad na sila papunta sa locker niya.

“It’s okay. Late ka narin kasi nakapasok kanina. I understand.”

Narinig nanaman ni Baekhyun yung I understand. He feels guilty again.

Kinuha niya lang yung maliit nyang bag and yung damit niya kanina. At umalis na. Nakisabay si Kyungsoo sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol. He insisted na isabay nalang si kyungsoo kahit sa tapat lang ito nakatira. After dropping kyungsoo off, they went straight to Chanyeol’s house.

Karating duon, idiniretcho ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kwarto nito.

“Shower ka muna, B. Galing kang hospital.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at binigyan nanaman niya ulit si Baekhyun ng damit. He gladly took it and went straight to the bathroom. Si Chanyeol naman, pumunta sa bathroom sa labas at duon nalang siya nagshower. Galing din itong ospital kaya naligo nalang siya ulit.

After that, bumalik na siya sa kwarto niya. Hindi parin tapos si Baekhyun so he sat on his bed at turned his phone on.

Chanyeol: he’s with me na.

Sehun: maguusap na ba kayo?

Chanyeol: Depende. If hindi pa siya pagod. Pero when I saw him, he’s tired. Baka pagpaliban ko muna. May duty siya ulit tmr eh.

Sehun: Ahh. Okay sige pero kuya mas okay if makapagusap na kayo ASAP para maayos niyo na yung issue niyo.

Chanyeol: yes I know. Gusto ko narin namang maayos yung saming dalawa. ‘Cause I want to settle down with him na.

Sehun: WHAT?!?

Chanyeol smiled. Hindi niya muna nireplyan si Sehun masi lumabas na si Baekhyun sa cr. Basa ang buhok at nagpapatuyo.

Chanyeol: i’ll talk to you tmr.

He turned off his phone at nilagay na sa nightstand. He looked at Baekhyun at tinap yung tabi niya.

Baekhyun understood. He placed the towel sa chair ni Chanyeol and then he climbed on top of the bed sa tabi ni Chanyeol.

Hindi sila magkadikit. May space sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

“Do you want to sleep? Or do you want to talk?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yawned. “Let’s talk first.”

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa tabi. “You sure? We can postpone this talk if you want. You look tired, B.” He said with concern in his voice.

Baekhyun shook his head, “I am but I want to talk to you first.”

“Okay. If that’s what you want.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at inalis na ulit ang tingin sa tabi niya.

They were quiet both quiet for a while. Walang may lakas na koob ng salita when Baekhyun, finally broke the silence.

“Yeol, I know na sobrang sukang suka ka ng marinig sakin to peroI want to say sorry for everything that I have put you through. I’m sorry for not being a good boyfriend, i’m sorry for not considering your feelings, i’m sorry for being selfish and I’m sorry for hurting you. Hindi ko alam kung anong nangyare sakin that time, pero ang dami kong excuses and I don’t want to be like that anymore. I felt guilty, and even now, kinakain ako ng konsesnsya ko kasi sinaktan ko ng hindi ko man lang namamalayan yung taong pinahalagahan ako, inalagaan ako, at minahal ako ng buong buo.” He felt a tear escaped his eye and a boice crack, but still, nagpatuloy parin ito sa pagsasalita.

“Hindi ko yun nasuklian kasi ang dami kong dahilan, pero siya isang text o tawag ko ay nandyan agad siya. Hindi ko alam if deserve ko yung taong yun. Sa lahat ng bagay na nagawa niya sakin, nung kailangang kailangan niya ako, wala ako sa tabi niya. Wala akong alam sa whereabouts niya, ni simpleng text hindi ko man lang magawa, tapos inakusahan ko pa siya na nilalandi niya yung kaibigan ko. When in fact, kinakamusta niya lang pala ako sa kaibigan ko kasi ayaw niya akong guluhin. Iniisip niya lagi kung ano yung makakabuti sakin tapos ako, iisipan ko pa aiya ng masama. Anong klaseng tao ako. Wala diba.” Sabi niya at tuloy tuloy na ang luha na pumapatak sa mga mata nito.

“Yung mga taong lumipas, itinuon ko lang ang sarili ko sa pagaaral, kasi kapag bumalik ako sa taong yun, gusto ko, responsable nako, hindi na yung dating baekhyun na walang pake, chlidish, selfish. Gusto ko pag humarap ako sa kanya. Kaya ko ng suklian at panindigan yung role ng pagiging mabuting boyfriend sa kanya. Yun ay kung papayagan niya ako.” Sabi nito at humarap na kay Chanyeol. But he was already looking at Baekhyun.

“Ang isang ikinakatakot ko lang, ay ang malaman na hindi na niya ako mahal, na kinalimutan na niya ako at wala na siyang pakialam sakin.”

Chanyeol came closer to Baekhyun and wiped the tears streaming down his face.

“B, you know that we will not be in this position if I didn’t love you anymore. You do know that, right?” Sabi nito ng malumanay. At duon na mas lalong tumulo ang mga luha ni baekhyun. Chanyeol hugged him so tight and let him cry on his shoulder.

“I forgave you a long time ago, B. Wala lang din akong lakas ng loob na puntahan ka. Naduwag lang din ako kasi baka mamaya, hindi mo nako tanggapin ulit. After all the things na sinabi ko sayo. I know that nasaktan kita ng sibra that night. But I was frustrated, and tired of eveything. Lahat ng emotions ko nagpatong patong na and I exploded. Ayokong sabihin yun sayo ng ganon pero lumabas na siya sa bibig ko. I wasn’t able to control my self cause I was hurt. So I wanted to apologize for that.”

Umiling si Baekhyun. “You don’t have to apologize for what you did Chanyeol. It opened my eyes and made me think about everything. Wala kang kasalanan, ako lang ang sumira sa lahat. Okay?” Sabi nito.

“No Baekhyun. Nasaktan din kita-“

Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang bibig ni Chanyeol. He looked at him and said, “let’s not fight anymore. Please?”

Chanyeol nodded at inayos na ang higa nilang dalawa ni baekhyun. He place his hand under baekhyun’s neck at si baekhyun naman ay umusog papalapit kay chanyeol at yumakap narin ito. He closed his eyes.

“I missed you, B.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“I missed you too.” Sagot naman ng isa.

Chanyeol kissed baekhyun’s forehead and whispered. “I love you, baby. Forever and Always.”

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol tighter. Hinalikan ni baekhyun ang dibdib nito. “I love you too, baby. Always and Forever.”

Kinabukasan, hinatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa ospital. Sinabi narin nito na baka after one week na sila magkikita ulit dahil wala ng uwian si Baekhyun ngayon. Dirediretcho na ang duty niya. Chanyeol understood. Pagkatapos nun ay dumiretxho siya sa office niya. He needs to go back to work after niya mag absent kahapon.

When he went inside his office, naabutan niyang nakahiga si Sehun sa couch niya ito. Even jongin was there na nakaupo naman sa upuan sa tapat ng table niya.

“Anong ginagawa niyong dalawa dito?” Sabi nito at nilagay ang bag sa table niya.

Umayos ng upo ang dalawa. Si Sehun umupo sa isa pang swivel chair ni Chanyeol sa office at nilapitan ang kuya niya.

“Where’s the ring?” Tanong nito.

Tinaasan niya lang ng kilay si Sehun. “And who told you na may singsing na?” Sabi nito.

Sehun rolled his eyes, “‘Cmon kuya. Hindi moko itetext ng ganon kagabi if you haven’t bought the ring already.”

Natawa si Chanyeol. Kilalang kilala na talaga siya ni Sehun. Wala na siyang maitatago sa batang to.

“So do you have it??” Tanong ni Jongin na ngayon ay nasa tabi narin niya.

Kinuha ni Chanyeol yung susi ng drawer sa bag niya. The ring was on the last drawer ng table nito. He unlocked it and picked up the velvet box at binuksan.

It was a simple band with 3 colors. The silver part was full of small cut diamonds, and then the second layer is made up of ruby and sapphire stones, halo yung dalawang stones na yun and the the last layer was made of gold.

Sa inner part ng ring, may naka engrave.

Always and Forever, B

“Wow.”

Yun nalang ang nasabi pareho ng dalawa when they saw the ring.

“I had it personalized sa nirecommend ni kuya Jun na jeweler. He said that the man was the best sa pag gawa ng engagement and wedding rings. Ako yung nagsescribe ng gusto kong ilagay sa ring and he drew that. Lahat nung sinabi ko, nailagay niya sa ring nato and it was made beautifully. Tapos I had it engraved sa inner part naman.” Pag eexplain ni Chanyeol sa dalawa.

Binalik na ni Jongin kay Chanyeol ang singsing. He locked it na ulit sa drawer niya.

“So when’s the wedding?” Tanong bigla ni Sehun.

Chanyeol laughed. “Ang bilis mo naman, bata. Hahaha. We just got back together kagabi, well basically a few hours ago palang, wedding ka na agad? We’re not yet sure pa nga if he’ll say yes eh.”

Jongin snorted. “Kuya B? Not saying yes to you? Impossible.”

“Kahit na. Don’t jinx it okay.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. He opened his laptop.

“Umuwi na nga kayong dalawa. Wala nanaman kayong ginagawa sa buhay.” Sabi pa nito.

Bumalik na si Sehun sa couch habang si Jogin naman ay bumalik na sa upuan niya kanina at tinaas pa ang paa.

“Ayoko. Mabobored lang ako sa bahay.” Sabi ni Jongin at nagphone na.

“Same. Chaka mamaya pa magbubukas yung bar. So mamaya pako pupunta.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Nasan na nga pala yung girlfriend mo?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol. Kasi lately, hindi kasama ni sehun.

“Nako kuya. Wala na yun, matagal na kaming break. Walang kwenta yung hayop na yun. Magsama sila nung nilandi niya. Pwe.” Iritang sabi ni sehun.

“Biruin mo, sa pogi kong to. Pinagpalit ako sa mukhang gremlin na napakaliit? Utang na loob naman. Walang kataste taste. Gusto lang ata nun hotdog cocktail puta. Ayaw sa jumbo hotdog ko tangina.”

Tawang tawa na yung dalawa sa sinasabi ni Sehun. Kakaiba talaga tong batang to.

-

Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s relationship is okay. More mature na sila parehong magisip, they both give time to each other, walang sobra, wala ring kulang. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo was not able to celebrate Christmas with their loved ones kasi they were both duty. 12 months ang total ng duty ng isang clerk. Walang pahingahan talaga yun. Swerte nalang nila kung makauwi sila isang beses sa isang buwan.

Duon na kasi talaga sila nakatira sa ospital. They were both lucky enough na nung new year’s eve, pinauwi sila ng 4 pm pero they have to come back ng 1 pm kinabukasan kasi for sure, busy ang ospital dahil sa mga napatukan ng paputok.

Hindi na umuwi si kyungsoo sa kanila kasi babalik rin sila agad ng ospital bukas. So ang ginawa ng barkada, they decided to spend the new year sa bahay ni Chanyeol. Tutal mag isa lang naman ito duon.

Maagang pumunta sina Jongin at Sehun sa bahay ni Chanyeol. Silang dalawa ang naka toka sa drinks na iinumin para mamaya at chips din. Maya maya pa ay dumating na si Jongdae at Minseok na dala dala ang mga paputok at yung pork na iihawin nila mamaya.

Nanduon ang mommy ni Chanyeol pati natin si Manang Lina. Chanyeol asked his mom of she can cook their food for the media notche later. Syempre, his mom agreed, lalo na’t makikita narin niya ulot si Baekhyun after a very long time. Chaka aalis din naman ang mommy niya mamaya kasi duon naman sila sa bahay ng ate niya magsspend ng new year’s eve.

Chanyeol went to the kitchen and kissed his mom’s cheek. “Mom, susunduin ko na sina Baekhyun. I’ll be right back.” Paalam nito sa mommy niya.

“Okay. Ingatan mo ang son in law ko ha. Be careful when driving.” Pagpapaalala nito. Chanyeol just laughed at his mom and went to the hospital.

Karating ng tatlo, amoy na amoy ang pagkain na niluluto ng mommy ni Chanyeol. Dumiretcho si Baekhyun sa kitchen.

“Titaaa, Happy New Year po.” Bati ni Baekhyun sa mommy ni Chanyeol.

Tuwang tuwa ang nanay niya ng batiin siya ni Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, I told you before diba, don’t call me tita. Call me mom.” Sabi nito.

Namula si Baekhyun. “Okay po... mom”

Ngumiti naman ang nanay ni Chanyeol at niyaka ito. “That’s more like it!! Happy New year din anak. Did you eat na ba? Kumain ka muna ay galing ka ng duty. Tawagin mo si Kyungsoo.” Tuloy tuloy na sabi ng nanay ni Chanyeol.

“Manang lina pakihainan naman si Baekhyun at si Kyungsoo sa dining room.” Sabi nito at agad namang sumunod at matanda sa nanay ni Chanyeol.

“Mom ako nalang po. Wag niyo na po kaming alalahanin ni soo.”

“Hindi na anak, okay na. Magbihis ka muna sa taas at magpalit. Naka uniform ka pa. Pagkababa mo dito, handa na yung pagkain niyo.”

“Chanyeol anak, papagbihisin mo na muna tong si Baekhyun. Para makakakain na” tawag nito may Chanyeol.

Chanyeol appeared in the kitchen at hinila na si Baekhyun paakyat ng kwarto. “Take a bath na. Alam mo namang hindi ka mananalo kay mommy.”

“Hahaha. Okay. BRB”

8 pm na ng gabi at kalat kalat silang lahat sa bahy ni Chanyeol. Si jongin at sehun, nasa garden at nag uumpisa ng mag grill ng baqrbeque, hoydog and liempo. Habang si kyungsoo naman, nakaupo sa lazy boy ni Chanyeol sa porch at nagbabasa ng libro. Si Jongdae at Minseok naman. Sineset up na yung mga paputok nila. Pero nagsisindinna sila ng lusis.

Si Baekhyun, naglakad papunta ng living room, kasi he was looking at the photowall. Nadagdagan nanaman ang pictures ni Chanyeol sa dingding na iyon. Pero polaroids yung pictures, dinidikit niya ito sa paligid nung mga nakapicture frame. He stood up sa harap ng wall na iyon and was looking at it one by one.

He knows the picture frames pero dumagdag ito. Before, lima lang ito pero ngayon ay pito na. When his gaze landed on the last photo, his heart dropped.

He knows what that means. Alam na alam nito kung ano yung picture frame na yan at kung ano ang ibig sabihin.

He felt someone back hugged him. He placed his hands on top of Chanyeol’s and felt a kiss on his shoulder.

“What are you looking at?” Chanyeol whispered.

“Your photo wall.” He murmured.

Naramdaman nanaman niya ulit ang halik ni chanyeol sa kanyang balikat. “And what about it?”

“I’m here.” Sabi nito sabay turo sa picture nilang dalawa.

“I know.” Sabi ni Chanyeol when he kissed baekhyun’s head.

“... does that mean na..”

Hindi siya sinagot ni Chanyeol. He just gave Baekhyun a smile at dinala niya ito sa labas para makihalubilo sa mga kaibigan nila.

Nakagather silang lahat ngayon sa labas. Mga kumakain na dahil gutom na silang lahat. Nagpapaputok narin sila habangbsina baekhyun at kyungsoo, hawak ay lusis. Tawa tawa lang silang dalawa kasi kung ano anong pinagsusulat nila gamit yun.

“Guys! Coountdown na!!” Sigaw ni Jongdae sa loob kaya naman ng matapos ni Baekhyun ang sinindihan niyang lusis, pumunta na ito kay chanyeol sa mag griller. Tapos narin sila ni Jongin mag grill. Nagpahila na si Chanyeol papunta sa open area, ganon din ang ginawa ni kyungsoo at jongin. Havang sina sehun, jongdae at minseok naman ang isa isa ng sinindihan ang nga paputok.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!” Sigaw nung tatlo na nagsisindinng paputok.

When the countdown ended, 4 pairs of lips locked with each other.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun was making out na para bang walang tao sa paligid nila.

Habangbsina Kyungsoo at Jongin naman ay wala ring pake sa kanila at may sariling mundo.

Ng humarap yung tatlo, pinagbabato sila ng lighter na gamit gamit ng tatlo kaya naman natigil yung apat at napatingin sa kanila habang tumatawa.

“HOY! Ang sabi magpaputok sa labas! Hindi sa loob! Mga hangal!” Sigaw ni Sehun.

At instagram...

@cypark: New year and new beginning with you.

*insert picture of him and baekhyun’s back na nakaakbay si chanyeol at nakadantay ang ulo ni baekhyun sa kanya*

Graduation Day

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are now officially doctors. Kakatapos lang ng graduation ceremony nila. Naglalakad yung dalawa para kitain ang pamilya nilang. Una nilang nakita si Sehun sa may pinto. Nakita rin naman ni sehun ang dalawa

“Congrats Mga Doc!!” Sabi ni Sehun habang sinasalubong ang kuya niya.

“Hindi pa, MD palang yan. Kailangan pa ng 1 year internship and then board exam bago maging ganap na doctor” panimula ni Baekhyun

“Korni naman pucha. Wag na nga lang.”

Tinawanan nalang ni baekhyun at kyungsoo ang sinabi ni sehun at isa isa ng yumakap ang mga magulang nilang dalawa sa kanila.

“Congrats Doc” sabi ni Chanyeol ng siya na ang sumalbong kay baekhyun.

He gave him his flowers na dala dala niyo ad hugged his boyfriend.“Thanks, babe.”

Bumitaw na ito at sabay sabay ng umalis papunta sa bahay ng mga park. “Sina mom?”

“Nasa bahay, at nagaayos parin ng handa.” Sabi nito habang nagmamaneho na papunta sa kanila.

Kina Chanyeol kasi magcecelebrate ng Graduation sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Kasama nila ang mga magulang nila syempre sa graduation muna tapos, sabay sabay na ailang pumunta sa residence ng mga Park.

Magkakakilala na ang nga magulang nila, lalong lalo na ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun at ni Chanyeol. Kung magusap ang nanay nila ay para na talagang mag in-laws. Magkasundong magkasundo.

Well, duon narin naman papunta yun.

2 months after graduation, Chanyeol decided to finally pop the question. Pero hindi niya alam kung papano at kelan niya itatanong kay baekhyun yun dahil sobrang busy nanaman nito sa internship niya. Nagsimula na kasi siyang mag intern sa UERM. Hindi na siya lumayo ng ospital na papasukan niya for his post grad internship, pareho sila ni kyungsoo actually. Hindi na yata talaga maghihiwalay yung dalawa. Pero depende sa kung anong mapupusuan nilang field for their specialty.

Araw araw, nakaduty si Baekhyun sa ospital. Minsan nga ay hindi na sila nagkikita talaga ni Chanyeol. He’s not staying with chanyeol. Nanduon parin siya sa condo ng pinsan niya, although minsan, natutulog siya kay Chanyeol pero overnight lang yun or kapag sinusundo niya ito tapos maraming time.

Pero ngayon kasi, wala talaga. Graveyard shift pa minsan si Baekhyun so, pagkaout niya ng morning, matutulog na siya sa condo. Minsan nga maabutan nalang siya ni chanyeol na tulog. So hindi nalang niya ito gigisingin, tatabihan nalang niya at matutulog din. Ganon nalang yung bonding nilang dalawa. Matutulog sa iisang kama. Sad

Hindi din niya matext si kyungsoo kasi same sila ng shift ni Baekhyun. So parehas silang pagod. Hindi na niya alam ang gagwin niya.

“Sehun. I don’t know what to do anymore.” Sabi nito ng umupo sa swivel chair niya sa office.

“Busy ba? Sobra?” Tanong nito

“Oo Sehun. Hindi mo magulo.” Si jongin na ang sumagot. Kung si Chanyeol nagsusuffer, maski siya ganon din.

“Kain an tulog na nga lang kami nagkikita. Hindi pa mga text lagi kasi busy sa ospital. Chaka hindi naman pwedeng laging nasa phone.” Reklamo pa nito.

“Exactly. Swerte mo na nga kung makita mo sila ng 1 beses sa sa dalawang linggo. Tapos sibrang saglit lang.” dagdag ni jongin.

Gusto matawa ni Sehun. “Buti nalang di ako nagjowa ng doctor tangina. Matitigang ako.”

“GAGO.” Sabay na sinigaw nung dalawa.

“So ano na ngang balak mo kuya?”

“Bahala na. Bwisit internship. Panira ng plano”

2 weeks later, naiba ang sched ni baekhyun at ni kyungsoo, rotation daw, wala silang duty ng sunday. Nagningning ang mga mata ni Chanyeol ng sinabi yun ni baekhyun.

Finally, he can propose.

That day, hinila nito si Baekhyun at dinala sa kotse. Baekhyun was only wearing shorts and a shirt, tapos birks lang. Same lang sila ng suot pero chanyeol was wearing his yeezy.

Sobrang spontaneous lang nilang dalawa. Hindi narin maantay pa ni Chanyeol so he took this chance to propose. Baka kasi mamaya mawala pa.

“Saan nanaman tayo pupunta Chanyeol Park?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Chanyeol was already driving paalis ng bahay nito.

“Basta.”

“The last time na hinili mo nalang ako bigla bigla, di ala moko sa tagaytay. Baka mamaya dalin mo nako sa palawan nito ha. Nako Chanyeol Park sinasabi ko sayo”

Tumawa si Chanyeol. “Babe, hindi ko kayang idrive ang sasakyan ko papunta ng Palawan. Pero we can go there when you have time.”

Napaisip si Baekhyun. “Sige. Siguro after ko nalang specialize, mga 4-6 years pa?”

Tinignan siya ng masama ni Chanyeol.

“Hahahha. Joke laang. Pero I’m serious sa taon. Siguro I’ll be free after the boards for the mean time bago ako mag specialize.” Pag eexplain nito.

Chanyeol sighed. “Wala naman akong magagawa diba? You’re studying to become a doctor. So as you wish.” Sabi nito.

Maya maya pa ay nakaramdam na ng antok si Baekhyun, pumikit na ito at nakatulog. Habang si Chanyeol naman, ay nagmaneho papuntang subic.

Dumating sila ng subic ng mag aalas sais ng sais ng gabi. Saktong sakto dahil malapit ng mag sunset. Nang ginsing niya si Baekhyun, nagtaka ito kung nasan sila.

May nakita lang itong bahay sa tapat nila. “Where are we?” Tanong nito.

Chanyeol got out of the car and opened baekhyun’s door.

“We’re at our beach house.” Sabi nito.

Antok parin si Baekhyun na naglalakad na kasabay ni Chanyeol. He opened the house and toured baekhyun inside.

“This house was lola’s favorite house kasi it’s near the beach. Sobrang gusto nito sa tubig, silang dalawa ni lolo actually. Pero matagal na yun so ngayon, walang tao na dito. Yung caretaker nalang.” Pag eexplain ni Chanyeol.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun at tumingin tingin. “2 rooms lang dito. Isang masters at isang guest room. When we stay here, sina mom sa masters tapos tabi kami ni ate duon sa guest riom. Nagsisiksikan pa nga kami kasi single bed lang yung kama sa guest room. Eh ang laki laki namin pareho ni ate. Haha”

“Maraming memories dito nung bata kami. Pati mga cousins ko. We played here sa beach, sa beachfront, nagtatatalbo kami sito sa may lawn. Tapos papagalitan kami ni lola kasi sobrang gulo naming lahat.” Sabi pa nito.

Baekhyun was smiling the whole time kasi Chanyeol was sharing the memories and stories of his childhood with him. Para na tuloy niyang nakikita yung batang chanyeol na nagtatakbobsa buong bahay tapos pinapagalitan ng lola niya.

Cute.

Dinala siya ni Chanyeol sa may beach front. Sobrang ganda ng Sunset duon ngayon. Nagrereflect yung sunlight sa tubig.

They are standing sa gitna from chanyeol’s beach house at sa tubig. Nakatingin sila sa sunset at tahimik lang. Nakabavk hug si Chanyeol sa kanya ng bigla itong magsalita.

“B. I wanted to ask you something.” Bulong nito.

“What is it?”

“Do you want to settle down?”

Natigilan si Baekhyun. Hindi pa nila yun napapagusapan ni Chanyeol ever. Pero part of him, says yes.

“Well... yes. Pero not now. Siguro after a year? When I pass my board exams.”

Nalugmok si Chanyeol. Hindi pa hands si Baekhyun magpakasal.

Chanyeol sighed at naramdaman yun ni Baekhyun. “Hey, why the sad face?” Nakatingin ito from the side. Nakapatong kasi ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa balikat ni Baekhyun.

“I wanted to give you this sana.” Sabi nito ng itinaas niya yung singsing na kanina pa niya hawak hawak ng yakapin niya si baekhyun mula sa likod.

Napatigil si Baekhyun at nanlaki ang mga mata

“Is that.....?”

Ihinarap na niya si Baekhyun sa kanya, and will all sincerity he started to talk.

“Our love story was a roller coaster ride. There were ups and there were downs, may loops pa nga eh, pero we conquered it all. It wasn’t perfect, but It was not imperfect either. Swak lang for us. We made it work. When we started, you that I have to slow down a bit, kasi nadadalian ka, so I gave you reasons to fall for me quickly the way that I fell in love with you. Parang thanos nga eh, with a snap of a finger,boom. Nag disappear yung pake ko sa mga taong hindi ikaw. When you watched the game live, did you know that my heart stopped. I was not expecting you to come but you came. And then that night when you agreed to be with me, hindi ko ma explain kung ano yung nararamdaman ko. I was very very happy that finally, you’re mine. When I thought that the happiness will never end, the storm came, and we broke up. I said hurtful things to you because of the pent up emotions and frustrations that was inside me and I exploded. And those years that you were away, it was torture. Pure torture knowing that you were just there and I wasa coward who didn’t want to see you and tell you what I truly feel. But then, you were the one who came to me. I thought na, this was the sign to finally patch things up with you. And it all came true, you still love me, and I forgave you. And here we are.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at huminga ng malalim.

Baekhyun was already tearing up.

Chanyeol held his hands ad continued talking.

“2 years ago, when I brought all the frame from ny condo to my house, I was already decided. Nung nilagay ko isa isa yung pictures and frames duon sa wall na yun, nakalagay na yung picture natin. Nun palang, i have decided. Na this person, this is the person whom I want to spend my whole life with. The person whom I want to see first thing in the morning, the one I wanted to see before i close my eyes, the person I want to see before I die.”

Lumuhod na si Chanyeol sa harap ni Baekhyun with one knee, at itinaas ang hawak na singsing.

“Would you grant me that wish?” He asked.

Baekhyun cried and yelled “Yes! A million times yes, baby, Inlove you so much.” Sabi nito habang umiiyak. Inilahad ni baekhyun ang kamay nito at inilagay na ni Chanyeol ang singsing na kanina pa niya hawak. Pagkatapos nun ay niyakap na niya ng mahigpit ang fiancé niya.

“Thank you, B. Thank you for choosing me” sabi nito, he’s voice cracked dahil umiiyak na rin ito.

Lumayo si Baekhyun at hinawakan ang mukha ni Chanyeol. “No baby, thank you, for loving me and putting up with my attitude.”

“I’ll always do. I love you Baekhyun.”

“I love you too Chanyeol. Always and Forever.”

And he gave his sweetest and most precious kiss to his fiancé.

At instagram...

**@cypark: He said yes. I love you so much, B.**

*insert picture of him and baekhyun, showing the ring.*

COMMENTS:

**@ohsehun: FINALLY! After 2 years. Congratulations Kuya Baekhyun and Kuya Chanyeol!**

**@kim_jd: Kaya naman pala wala sa bahay! Congratulations!!**

**@kyungsoodo: Congratulations to my favorite couple! Uwi na kayo, may duty pa kami bukas.**

**@kimjongin: Congratulations kuyas!! Kelan ang kasal??**

**@minseokkim: I’m happy for the both of you, you’re finally tying the knot. Congrats lovers!**

**Author's Note:**

> Again, 
> 
> A/N: All things mentioned here are FICTIONAL. It's all based on my imagination. SOME scenes, events, places and persons mentioned may or may not be be true. Again, it's all fiction. 
> 
> Hope you like this again. Please leave comments if you liked it. Thank you!! 💕


End file.
